Life's a Dance
by sanchan2
Summary: With the new knowledge that Matthew is Bo's son, will Bo and Nora mearly "cut a rug" or is the dance really just beginning?
1. Life's a Dance

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Finding her way carefully Nora maneuvers herself into the living room carrying a  
big cardboard box. Stepping over one box on the floor she settles the  
heavy load onto the coffee table next to two others. Dressed in jeans  
and a dusty button up Nora is in "day off" mode.  
  
NORA  
(Hollering up the stairs)  
Matthew! Matthew Rappaport turn  
that game off and get down here to  
finish your project!  
  
MATTHEW  
(Calling from upstairs)  
But Mom, I still got three guys left!  
  
NORA  
Right now young man! We have to  
get this done and then you can play.  
  
A little bummed but still obedient Matthew slugs his way down the stairs to the  
mess of boxes waiting with his mother.  
  
NORA  
Come on pal, you only have a few  
more days and then schools out.  
Besides, this can be fun.  
  
Nora tousles Matthew's hair and pulls him in close then begins to dig through one of the large boxes in front of her.  
  
NORA  
Think of how many different kinds  
of coins there are all over the world. Nearly  
every country has it's own kind of money  
and none of them are the same.  
  
Matthew tries to be a little more interested in his final school project.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
NORA  
Now, I know I have a lot of different coins  
in here from some of the trips I took when  
I was younger, I -  
  
Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Matthew is thrilled for any excuse not to  
work on his project.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'll get it.  
  
Hustling away from his mother he sprints for the front door. Pulling the door  
open Matthew finds Bo standing on the porch in his Saturday grubbies.  
  
MATTHEW  
Bo!  
  
Nora is surprised but happy to see Bo standing in the door way. She welcomes  
any chance Matthew has to spend time with his father.  
  
BO  
(beaming at the sight of his son)  
Hey sport! How are ya?  
  
MATTHEW  
(kind of sad)  
Ok.  
  
Crouching down to his level Bo steps closer to talk to Matthew. Nora doesn't  
say a word just watches from her place on the sofa.  
  
BO  
What's the matter pal?  
  
MATTHEW  
Nuthin'. It's just that I was doing  
great on my new Dare Devil Sport  
Jump game, I still had three guys  
left, but then I had to turn it off to  
work on my dumb school project.  
  
Bo does his best not to smile.  
  
BO  
Homework huh?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
And it looks like you're just in time to  
help us.  
  
Suddenly a smiling Nora is standing on the hard wood landing. Bo looks up at  
Nora and smiles too. He would love to help.  
  
MATTHEW  
(a quick change in mood)  
Yeah! Come on Bo, you can help us  
with my project!  
  
Taking Bo by the hand Matthew begins to pull him toward the living room. Not  
as young as he used to be Bo struggles to stand from his crouching position and  
follow his energetic son to the waiting boxes. Still smiling Nora follows.  
  
BO  
So, what is this project about?  
  
MATTHEW  
Money.  
  
BO  
(a little confused)  
Money?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Money.  
  
Matthew begins to dig through one of the big boxes in front of him.  
  
MATTHEW  
Now I gotta just find some.  
  
Bo is amused but still a little confused. Looking up at Nora he hopes for a little  
help.  
  
NORA  
(kneeling down next to another box)  
Matthew is doing a project on the money  
of other countries for social studies.  
  
Now it's coming together.  
  
BO  
Ah ha! And let me guess, (teasingly  
watching Nora from the corner of  
his eye) your mom remembered she  
had some old coins from different  
countries, in "one box or another", out  
in the garage.  
  
MATTHEW  
Uh huh.  
  
NORA  
Are you mocking me Bo Buchanan?  
  
BO  
(ignoring Nora and continuing to tease)  
Your mom has more things in more boxes.  
Let me ask you something? Have you  
come across the old year books yet?  
  
MATTHEW  
No. What's a yearbook?  
  
BO  
You haven't seen your mom's yearbooks?  
Oh! It's a crime! We have to find them.  
  
NORA  
Bo Buchanan!  
  
Digging from one box to another, still ignoring Nora's protest, Bo searches and  
comes up with gold!  
  
BO  
Ah ha! Here we go! Junior year, (eyeing  
Nora with a great big smirk on his face)  
my favorite!  
  
Pulling Matthew up on his lap Bo opens the year book to a page he has obviously  
seen before. Nora can't believe he still remembers this.  
  
BO  
Here we go. (Reading) "Flying high, junior  
cheer captain Nora Hanen cheers the Tigers  
to victory." See look at her in that little  
skirt there. (Points to a photo)  
  
MATTHEW  
(confused)  
Who is it?  
  
BO  
Your mom.  
  
MATTHEW  
That's my mom!? (now it's Matthew's  
turn to tease) You were a cheerleader?!  
  
Nora shakes her head and glares at Bo.  
  
NORA  
You're a dead man Buchanan. (turning  
her attention to Matthew) Yes, I was a  
cheerleader. But did Bo tell you that  
he was a cheerleader too?  
  
Bo can't believe she told. Now Matthew is even more confused.  
  
MATTHEW  
You were a cheerleader?  
  
BO  
(stumbling over his words)  
Well. yeah but I was in college and  
college cheerleading is -  
  
MATTHEW  
I thought cheerleading was for girls.  
  
BO  
Cheerleading? Nah! You have to  
be really strong to be a cheerleader.  
Besides, if you're a boy cheerleader  
it means you get to dance with all  
of those cute girls and lift em up in  
all of those tiny skirts and -  
  
NORA  
Ok you two, are we going to get to work  
on this project or what?  
  
BO  
Oh, I don't know, I was kind of enjoying  
looking at you in this little skirt.  
  
Slugging Bo in the shoulder Nora takes the yearbook, sets it on the  
table and plops another box in front of him.  
  
NORA  
Money. We're looking for money.  
  
Bo gives Matthew a sheepish grin from the corner of his eyes and Matthew smiles.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Still digging through the boxes Matthew and Bo are surrounded by  
little shoes, more year books, and other memories from Nora's past.  
Nora returns to the living room carrying two more boxes and sets them  
on the floor.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hey, what's this?  
  
Reaching into a box Matthew removes a small photo album and shows it to Nora.  
Stepping toward them Nora smiles when she realizes what it is Matthew holds.  
Making her way to the couch Nora sits down next to her son.  
  
NORA  
Oh my gosh, I wondered where that was.  
  
MATTHEW  
What is it?  
  
NORA  
Open it.  
  
Bo looks on as Matthew opens the album.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's me!  
  
Bo is instantly sucked in when he realizes the photos are of Matthew when he was  
younger.  
  
NORA  
That's right. These are the pictures  
that Grandma and Grandpa took when  
you went to visit them a few summers  
back. I wonder how they got in here.  
  
Looking up at Bo Matthew points to one of the photos.  
  
MATTHEW  
Look Bo, that's me. Of course, I  
was much younger then so you may  
not recognize me.  
  
Chuckling Bo looks down and smiles at his son. Looking on Nora catches Bo  
wipe a small tear from the corner of his eye. She is so thrilled for him to have  
this time with his son but it breaks her heart to see him sitting there, forced to  
relive lost moments with his little boy through pictures.  
  
BO  
These are great pictures buddy. It looks  
like you had a great time in Chicago.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Do you think we could go to  
Chicago someday?  
  
BO  
Well, sure. (Smiling at Nora) I hear  
they have great chili dogs.  
  
Shaking her head Nora winks at Bo.  
  
BO  
Speaking of chili dogs, I'm a little hungry  
What do ya say we find this coins, pound  
out this project and then go out and get  
ourselves something to eat. (Looking  
over at Nora) My treat.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah! Can we mom?  
  
NORA  
Sure.  
  
MATTHEW  
I wanna cheeseburger.  
  
BO  
A cheeseburger?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. A great big one with pickles,  
and mustard and fries.  
  
Both Bo and Nora are salivating at the thought.  
  
NORA  
Does this kid know how to eat  
or what?  
  
BO  
(an inside joke with Nora)  
I do believe it's in the gene pool.  
  
MATTHEW  
(excited)  
Rodi's has a pool now?!  
  
Nora laughs.  
  
NORA  
No honey, never mind.  
  
BO  
Whoa, whoa, wait a minute -  
You know about Rodi's cheeseburgers?  
  
MATTHEW  
(looking at Nora Matthew recites  
something he has obviously heard  
a million times before)  
The best in the west, east, uptown,  
and down, can put one away in  
10 seconds flat - then come crawlin'  
back for more. (High fives Nora).  
  
Hopping off the couch Matthew runs over to the corner to look through one more  
box.  
  
MATTHEW  
We gotta get to work!  
  
Shaking her head Nora sits next to Bo on the couch.  
  
BO  
You taught him that? I can't believe  
he knows our Rodi's bit.  
  
NORA  
Well, of course, everyone knows Rodi's  
has the best cheeseburgers on the planet  
and with the blood he has coursing  
through his veins I think that boy was  
born singing it.  
  
Bo laughs. Getting back to work Nora continues to dig through the box in front  
of her.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hey! What's this? Did you play soccer too  
mom?  
  
Nora is confused, turning to see what Matthew found she is stunned when she  
realizes what it is. Walking toward them Matthew proudly holds a plastic trophy  
complete with two, shiny, gold figures dancing on top. Bo recognizes the trophy  
too.  
  
NORA  
(taking the trophy as Matthew hands it to her)  
Oh my gosh, I had completely  
forgotten about this.  
  
Holding the plastic award Nora looks at Bo and their eyes lock. They are alone.  
It's only for a second, maybe only a half, but there they are all alone, talking with  
their eyes. They both remember. Their silent conversation is cut short by the  
sound of their son's curious voice.  
  
MATTHEW  
You played soccer mommy?  
  
NORA  
(a bit startled)  
Wha? No honey, mommy didn't play soccer.  
  
MATTHEW  
Then why did you get a trophy?  
  
NORA  
Well, actually sweetheart, that trophy  
doesn't belong to me.  
  
MATTHEW  
It doesn't? (Nora shakes her head)  
Is it daddy's trophy?  
  
Nora glances at Bo. Oh, if only Matthew knew how right he was.  
  
NORA  
What I meant to say is that this trophy  
doesn't belong to just me.  
  
MATTHEW  
You won a trophy with someone?  
  
NORA  
Yep!  
  
MATTHEW  
Who?  
  
Smiling a giant grin Nora points her finger, directing Matthew's attention to Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Bo!? You won a soccer trophy with Bo?  
  
BO  
Actually sport, (taking the trophy from  
Nora's hands) this isn't a soccer trophy  
at all.  
  
MATTHEW  
It isn't?  
  
BO  
Nope. Your mom and I won this trophy  
in a dance contest.  
  
Matthew seems confused.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dancing? You won a trophy for dancing?  
  
BO  
Sure. That mom of yours is one heck of a  
dancer you know.  
  
Nora's flattered.  
  
NORA  
Don't let him fool ya Matthew, he's  
the best partner around.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could you show me?  
  
Both Bo and Nora are stunned by the question. They look at each other, neither  
one of them knowing what to say, it's as if their son just asked them a question in  
fluent Greek, a language neither of them speaks at all.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
MATTHEW  
Show me.  
  
Suddenly Nora is busy looking for change again.  
  
MATTHEW  
Show me mom.  
  
NORA  
Oh, Matthew, sweetie, that was a really  
long time ago and I don't think -  
besides, we have to get finished with  
your project so we can go get that  
burger.  
  
Right in the nick of time Bo finds the treasure the three have been searching for.  
  
BO  
Ah ha! Well, sport, it looks like for once  
your mom was right about something that  
was in a box in the garage! I found it!  
Now, what do ya say the three of us get  
this money of the world thing done so we  
can get outta here and get some grub.  
  
Suddenly distracted Matthew lays the trophy on the couch and takes the small  
felt bag of coins from Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah!  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Boxes still scattered about the house, Bo, Nora and Matthew are all hunched over a giant, colorful poster board as Matthew sticks his final coin to the proper  
country.  
  
MATTHEW  
(tongue out, concentrating)  
And this one goes. right. there.  
All done. (holding the poster up for  
Bo and Nora to see) What do ya think?  
  
BO  
Well, I have to say that that is the  
best darn coins of the world poster  
I have ever seen. How 'bout you  
mom?  
  
NORA  
Well, I'm gonna have to agree.  
  
MATTHEW  
Now can we go eat?  
  
BO  
Yup! Let's hurry and clean up in  
here and -  
  
NORA  
I'll tell you what. You two go out  
and have dinner and I'll stay and  
put these boxes away.  
  
MATTHEW  
No mom, you have to come too.  
  
BO  
Not a chance Nora, we wouldn't  
dream of enjoying one of those  
big, fat cheeseburgers without you.  
  
NORA  
No. I'm fine, I think -  
  
Bo and Matthew both look at Nora with great big puppy dog eyes.  
  
NORA  
(Giving in)  
Well, who can pass up a cheeseburger at  
Rodi's? But you know what, why don't  
we go now and worry about this mess later.  
  
MATTHEW/BO  
(surprised)  
Really?  
  
NORA  
Yes really. We have to go now 'cause  
(tickling Matthew) I'm starving!  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Ok. Mercy! (Catching his  
breath) But I thought -  
  
Bo stops Matthew mid-sentence, picking him up and swinging him over one  
shoulder.  
  
BO  
Come on. Come on. We gotta go before  
she changes her mind.  
  
Grabbing her purse Nora follows the boys and shuts the lights out. Still hanging  
over Bo's shoulder Matthew talks to his mom as they make their way out  
the front door.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hey mom, if I'm real good could I get  
a rootbeer float too?  
  
NORA  
(to Bo as they exit)  
Is this an incredible kid or what?!  
  
BO  
Incredible.  
  
Matthew giggles as Nora closes the door behind them.  
  
INT. RODI'S - NIGHT  
  
Matthew, Nora and Bo are seated around a table at Rodi's. Bo and Nora are full  
to the point it's painful. An empty plate where a cheeseburger once sat and an  
empty rootbeer float glass rests in front of each of them. Matthew makes a loud  
sucking sound with his straw as he does his best to suck down every last drop of  
his float. Even over the slurping you can still hear the sound of oldies on the  
jukebox.  
  
NORA  
(still picking at the fries that sit in  
the middle of the table)  
I think the cheeseburgers got bigger.  
  
MATTHEW  
Maybe you just got smaller mom.  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
Oh honey, you're sweet but I can assure  
you that I did not get any smaller.  
  
Bo just leans back content and watches.  
  
MATTHEW  
(finishing the last drop of his float)  
Could I have some money for the  
radiobox?  
  
Noticing he has ice cream on his face Bo instinctively takes a napkin and wipes  
off Matthew's cheek and chin.  
  
BO  
Radiobox? Oh my boy, did your  
mother teach you nothing? That  
thing over there is called a jukebox.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh. Could I have some money for  
the jukebox then?  
  
Smiling Nora pulls out her purse and produces two quarters for Matthew.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks!  
  
Hopping up from his chair Matthew runs over to the jukebox to make his  
selection. There is a silent pause as his parents watch him go.  
  
BO  
(breaking the silence)  
Did you get enough to eat there?  
  
NORA  
Ha ha. Yes, I got enough to eat.  
Thanks for your help today Bo.  
  
BO  
Help? Are you kidding? I had a great  
day. Who could ever imagine that doing  
homework could be so much fun?  
  
NORA  
(laughs) Really. (Getting serious)  
You're a wonderful father Bo.  
  
Another silent pause is quickly broken -  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom, Bo, look!  
  
Matthew runs toward their table pointing at a couple out on the dance floor.  
  
MATTHEW  
Is that the kind of dancing you won  
the trophy for?  
  
Bo and Nora watch as the couple on the floor dance the jitterbug. They're  
good but nothing like the two of them used to be.  
  
BO  
That's the kind.  
  
MATTHEW  
Come on, show me. Show me. Please!  
  
Tugging on Nora's arm with one hand and Bo's with the other Matthew coaxes  
them to stand up.  
  
NORA  
Matthew honey I -  
  
Bo's surprised at himself but suddenly he wants to dance. It's been such a  
long time but all at once he wants to take Nora out on the floor and show their  
son how good they used to be.  
  
BO  
(rising)  
Aw, come on, let's give it a whirl.  
  
Nora looks up at Bo, the shock written all over her face as he reaches a hand out  
to her.  
  
BO  
(quietly so Matthew won't hear)  
Let's show our little guy how it's done.  
(Winks)  
  
Taking Bo by the hand Nora stands up. An excited Matthew tosses himself into  
a chair and watches with wide eyes.  
  
NORA  
One dance.  
  
Leading her out on the dance floor Bo can't believe how nervous he suddenly feels. What was he thinking? It's been so long since they have done this and now,  
in public, with everyone, including their son watching? Oh no. Nora's nervous  
too and it doesn't help to feel the sweat in Bo's palm as he holds her shaky hand  
in his.  
  
Turning toward one another they both smile a nervous smile.  
  
NORA  
Wow. It's been a long time huh?  
  
BO  
Yeah, a long time.  
  
NORA  
Look Bo, we don't have to do this. Matthew  
will understand. We-  
  
BO  
Are you kidding Red? I want to dance with you.  
  
NORA  
(smiles)  
Red. Gosh, I haven't heard that in a while.  
  
BO  
Yeah, it's been a while since I said it.  
  
A new song starts up on the jukebox and it's time to see if they've still got it.  
Taking both of her hands in his, Bo lets his feet go, hoping they remember what it  
is they're supposed to do. They're both a little rusty at first. Bo's knees bump  
Nora's, Nora doesn't keep her arms as stiff as she should and is late reading a  
turn. But it's only moments, just a matter of a beat or two before they are right  
back where they were so long ago. It's amazing how it falls into place. It's  
amazing how the slightest move of Bo's hand can tell Nora what's coming next,  
how they can read each other without making a sound. Nervous smiles disappear  
and make way for childlike excitement.  
  
The energy Nora feels when she's dancing with Bo is incredible. Pushing her out  
along the length of his arm Bo lets Nora go into a fast spin only to find her  
making her way back into him without missing a beat. People are watching now.  
Just like before "the commissioner" and "Red" soon find themselves the center of  
a captive audience. But no one as captivated as little Matthew, sitting so proud  
and so tall, a big toothless grin, he can't take his eyes off his mom and Bo. They  
are so cool!  
  
Tossing Nora into another spin Bo pulls her back in, closer this time, and holds  
her tight. People are clapping now as the song nears its end. Both Bo and Nora  
know this song so well and are sad to hear it coming to a close. Winding up the  
dance Bo turns Nora and dips her low to the floor, locking eyes with the woman  
who was once the love of his life.  
  
NORA  
Wow!  
  
The song comes to an end as Bo's strong arms raise Nora back to standing.  
  
NORA  
I have to say, you still got it Commish.  
  
BO  
Not so bad yourself there.  
  
They're out of breath but it's a wonderful feeling.  
  
NORA  
I think we were being watched.  
BO  
Yeah, I think we still got it Red. The  
folks seemed to be enjoying -  
  
NORA  
Look at your son Bo.  
  
Nora's hands still in his Bo turned toward the table where Matthew sits, a grin the  
size of Texas spread across his freckled face. Seeing Bo and Nora turn to him  
Matthew gives the two a thumbs up and gestures to them to dance again.  
  
BO  
What do ya say? You up for one more.  
  
NORA  
You know what? I think I am. I may  
be regretting this when I can't walk  
tomorrow but, yeah, I think I am.  
  
Getting right back into step Bo and Nora dance again. This time there are another  
pair of eyes fixed on them, a set as interested as Matthew's but not as happy to  
see the two of them together. Standing outside in the dim, red Rodi's  
light Gabrielle's heart sinks low into her chest as she peers through  
the window. She was waiting for Max, they planned to meet at Rodi's  
to talk about Al's tuition. Suddenly she's getting a show she didn't  
bargain for.  
  
EXT. RODI'S - NIGHT  
  
Stepping up behind her Max startles Gabrielle.  
  
MAX  
Hey! Sorry I'm late.  
  
GABRIELLE  
(distracted, still not taking her eyes  
off Bo's and Nora's dance)  
Hi. It's ok.  
  
MAX  
Is everything alright?  
  
Stepping closer to Gabrielle Max sees what it is putting that look on her face.  
  
MAX  
Hey, look, they're just friends.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Max, I've got eyes, I -  
  
MAX  
You know they used to dance together  
all the time. Look -  
  
Max pulls Gabrielle back toward the window.  
  
MAX  
Look at little Matthew. They're doing this  
for him. That doesn't mean that Bo doesn't  
love you.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Still.  
  
MAX  
Come on, let's go inside and say hi.  
  
GABRIELLE  
No Max, not tonight. Let's just go  
somewhere else tonight.  
  
MAX  
Are you sure?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes.  
  
Taking her by the arm Max walks Gabrielle toward the parking lot taking one  
last glance inside as Bo and Nora continue to dance 


	2. Life's a Dance 2

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
The quiet of the dark living room is broken as Nora let's herself in the front door.  
Tip-toeing across the hard wood landing Bo carries a sleeping Matthew into the  
house. Both father and son are at perfect ease, Matthew with his little head  
tucked deep inside the warm place between Bo's cheek and shoulder, his skinny  
arms wrapped around Bo's neck as his dad holds his body close with his strong  
arms. Nora doesn't want to wake her little boy so she turns on just enough light  
for Bo to make it safely up the stairs.  
  
INT. MATTHEW'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Nora turns on Matthew's nightlight and takes the covers of the bed down. Careful  
not to wake him Bo lowers Matthew onto the soccer print sheets below.  
Together the two of them slip off Matthew's shoe and do their best to  
make the change from his clothes to his pajamas without disturbing his  
sleep. Sliding his feet under the covers Bo and Nora pull the  
blankets over Matthew who begins to stir.  
Pausing, neither one of them breaths, they just watch and wait.  
Rubbing his tiny  
nose with the back of his fingers Matthew wiggles a little more then is out like a light again with a deep sigh. Bo and Nora are breathing now but still neither one wants to move. He is so beautiful. Nora can't believe she is lucky enough to be his mother. Stroking his soft hair with her hand, Nora leans in and kisses  
  
Matthew on the forehead.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight angel.  
  
Sitting on the edge of Matthew's bed, Bo still doesn't move. He  
can't. He just looks at him. Stepping back Nora watches Bo watch  
their son. The room is quiet, only the sound of the three of them  
breathing fills the air.  
  
BO  
(whispers)  
Little guys all worn out.  
  
NORA  
(stepping in behind Bo)  
He had a big day.  
  
BO  
Yeah. We all did. How are the feet?  
  
NORA  
(laughing quietly)  
I'll let you know tomorrow.  
  
Both Bo and Nora laugh quietly together fading into a quiet pause. Taking Matthew's tiny hand Bo rubs his thumb over the soft skin. Nora can't help herself, seeing Bo with his son this way brings an instant lump to her throat. Feeling the  
tears start to form Nora turns away a bit, embarrassed for Bo to see her cry.  
  
BO  
Hey, Red, what is it?  
  
Nora thought she did a better job of hiding it. Is Bo still that good at reading her  
after all this time?  
  
NORA  
(playing stupid)  
What?  
  
BO  
What's the matter? (Rising and  
stepping closer) Is something  
wrong?  
  
NORA  
No. (wiping a stray tear away)  
No, everything's fine.  
  
Bo shoots Nora a look that says he know her too well.  
  
NORA  
(Giving in)  
It's just - How could I not have known  
Bo?  
  
BO  
Known what?  
  
NORA  
(Nora waves her arm toward Bo and  
Matthew)  
This.  
  
BO  
Aw, Nora -  
  
NORA  
I mean it Bo. Look at him.  
  
Bo turns and the two of them look at their son.  
  
NORA  
(Stepping past Bo, closer to  
Matthew's bed)  
Look at him.  
  
Eyes still fixed on Matthew Bo steps in close behind Nora. Feeling the heat of  
him there she turns and looks him in the eyes.  
  
NORA  
He's you. (a beat) That face  
(tilting her head toward the bed)  
is this face.  
  
Reaching up Nora takes Bo's face in her hand. There is another quiet  
pause as Bo reaches up and takes Nora's hand in his.  
  
BO  
Nah. You really think so?  
  
NORA  
(smiling) Are you kidding? My  
gosh Bo, look at him. (A beat)  
That face, right there, when  
he's sleeping. You see how his  
brow kind of wrinkles and he  
tucks the corner of his bottom  
lip in?  
  
BO  
(He knows where this is going)  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
That's you Dad. You do that  
face all the time in your sleep.  
  
BO  
I do not. (Matthew stirs) (Quieter  
this time) I do not.  
  
NORA  
Oh, you most certainly do.  
  
BO  
That wrinkled up little face there?  
  
NORA  
That's the one.  
  
BO  
No.  
  
NORA  
I was married to you a long time  
Buchanan, I woke up next to that  
face an awful lot of mornings.  
  
BO  
Yeah, ok, I guess you got me there.  
  
NORA  
(serious)  
I just don't know how I didn't know.  
  
BO  
Hey. Hey. (turning Nora into him)  
You gotta stop beating yourself up  
over this. We know now and that's  
what matters.  
  
MATTHEW  
(Groggy and half asleep)  
Mommy?  
  
NORA  
(Turning and going to the bed when  
she hears Matthew's voice)  
Yeah sweetie?  
  
MATTHEW  
Goodnight. I love you.  
  
NORA  
(Leaning down a giving him a kiss)  
I love you too baby, so much.  
  
MATTHEW  
Goodnight Bo. I love you.  
  
Bo's heart stops. Did he just hear that? Nora didn't know that tears could form  
so quickly in the Police Commissioner's eyes but they're there, she can see them,  
they are hard to make out with so many in her own, but she can see  
them nonetheless.  
  
BO  
(leaning over the bed Bo kisses his  
son goodnight)  
I love you too sport.  
  
Relaxing into the covers Matthew drifts off again. Signaling toward the door  
Nora tip-toes out, Bo close behind her.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
  
Neither one says a word as they climb down the stairs to the living room. The  
coffee table and floor are still covered with the mess they didn't clean up earlier.  
  
BO  
Why don't I stay and we can get  
this mess cleaned up.  
  
NORA  
No Bo, leave it. Its ok, I got it.  
  
BO  
You sure because -  
  
NORA  
I'm sure. Its ok.  
  
Picking up his jacket from the sofa Bo reveals their dance trophy. Taking the  
trophy in his hand Bo just stares at it quietly.  
  
NORA  
It's been a long time eh?  
  
BO  
Yeah. (A beat) I had fun tonight.  
  
NORA  
Me too.  
  
It's time to go. Slipping his jacket on Bo makes his way toward the door.  
Suddenly Nora remembers.  
  
NORA  
Oh, Bo, wait.  
  
Catching up to him at the door Nora presses something into his hand. It's the  
photo album Matthew found earlier. Bo looks like a child who has just been  
given his favorite video game.  
  
BO  
Really?  
  
Nora smiles and nods her head.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight Bo.  
  
BO  
Goodnight Red.  
  
Opening the door Bo gives Nora one more grin before he turns and leaves. Nora  
takes a deep breath of the warm summer air then closes the door and puts the  
porch light out. 


	3. Life's a Dance 3

INT. BO'S OFFICE - MORNING  
  
Bo is already hard at work, even at the early hour. With so many things going on in Llanview right now he really has no choice. Standing at the file cabinet the  
Commissioner finds what he is looking for then closes the drawer. Wincing but  
doing his best to "suck it up" and work through the pain he movies his stiff body  
toward his waiting chair. How did his desk get clear over there? There isn't a  
cell in Bo's body that doesn't hurt right now. Finally reaching his seat he plops  
down in one giant sigh of pain followed by relief. He is just in the nick of time.  
Door opens. It's Nora. Walking awfully slowly Nora moves just inside the door  
and forces a smile.  
  
NORA  
Morning.  
  
BO  
(looking up from his file as if he  
has been there, pain free, all  
along)  
Good Morning.  
  
NORA  
(Still not moving, a guarded look  
on her face)  
How are you?  
  
BO  
(planted firmly in his chair he isn't  
going to let on how much he hurts)  
Fine. I feel great! You?  
  
NORA  
(following Bo's lead)  
Great.  
  
Nora begins to walk toward the chair in front of Bo's desk doing her best to keep  
up the show.  
  
NORA  
Just great, in fact (suddenly  
Nora winces in pain) - oh,  
who am I kidding? I can  
barely move. My teeth even  
hurt.  
  
Bo smiles as he watches Nora flop herself to the chair below much like he had  
just moments before.  
  
BO  
What's the matter Red? All  
that dancing leave ya a little  
sore?  
  
NORA  
A little? Don't tell me that you  
didn't have to bathe in liniment  
oil this morning. (smells herself)  
Uck, I smell like a medicine  
cabinet.  
  
BO  
(a smirk on his face)  
Ah, I don't know, I can't smell ya from  
here.  
  
NORA  
(sarcastically)  
That's comforting.  
  
BO  
(teasing)  
I can't believe you're so sore, a young,  
spry thing like yourself. I know it's been  
a while but -  
  
NORA  
(cutting him off)  
Watch it Buchanan. (a beat) I just can't believe -  
I mean - you're not sore at all?  
  
BO  
Me? Nah. In fact, I'd love to take you  
for another spin on the dance floor  
right now if I could.  
  
NORA  
(shaking her head)  
Fat chance. I'm lucky to be upright this  
morning.  
  
BO  
I'm sorry you're hurting so much.  
You know what? We'll try to keep  
our work confined to the office today.  
No running around chasing bad guys.  
  
NORA  
No, no, no. I'm fine, I just -  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
BO  
Yeah?!  
  
Marci opens the door and peaks in with her head.  
  
MARCI  
You have a call on line three.  
  
BO  
Thanks Marci.  
  
Marci smiles and closes the door as Bo picks up the phone.  
  
BO  
Buchanan.  
  
Bo's face grows serious. Nora watches closely, reading his expressions to follow  
the conversation. Bo scribbles notes while he talks.  
  
BO  
Really? Right. Ok, thank you.  
  
Hanging up the phone Bo looks grim.  
  
NORA  
What is it?  
  
BO  
It seems there has been an attack  
in Harrisburg much like the series  
of attacks we've had up by Mirror  
Lake.  
  
NORA  
(confused)  
But we caught the guy who made those  
attacks, he's sitting in a cell in Statesville  
right now, he - (staring Bo in the face it  
dawns on her) He was the wrong guy.  
  
BO  
Well, we don't know that for sure,  
it looks like it may be a copycat  
situation. I just know that the  
description of the crime scenes in  
Harrisburg sound an awful lot  
like what we had here. (picking  
up the phone) Marci do you know  
where that file on the Mirror Lake  
attacks ended up? (Bo's face falls  
a bit) In my closed cases cabinet.  
under "M." Thanks Marci.  
  
Nora watches with interest as Bo doesn't move. He thinks about it, has the urge  
to rise but realizes it would be impossible to walk to that cabinet without a great  
deal of pain. Glancing at Nora, who is still watching curiously, Bo picks up the  
phone again.  
  
BO  
Marci, ADA Buchanan and I are  
awfully busy right now, would you  
mind coming in and finding that file  
for me?  
  
Nora can't believe what she is hearing. Ok. what is he up to?  
  
NORA  
Bo Buchanan. You mean to tell me  
that you're making that girl come all  
the way in here to pull a file out of  
a cabinet that is six feet away?  
  
BO  
(realizing he needs to cover)  
Well, yeah. It's good for her, you  
know - (Nora's not buying it) learning  
the file system and -  
  
Suddenly Marci hustles through the door, happy to help anytime she gets a chance.  
Pulling the file from the drawer she begins to walk it over to Bo when Nora stops  
her.  
  
MARCI  
Here you go Commiss-  
  
NORA  
(putting her hand out)  
Wait - stop. Don't give it to him Marci.  
  
Both Marci and Bo are surprised.  
  
MARCI  
What? I -  
  
NORA  
Just set the file on top of the cabinet  
there. Or, you know what? How  
about you leave it on that table over  
there.  
  
Marci's confused but Bo knows Nora well enough to realize that she's on to him.  
  
BO  
No, no Marci, it's ok. Bring the file  
to me.  
  
Marci starts to walk toward him. Bo and Nora lock eyes. It's a contest now.  
  
NORA  
No! (holding her hand out the  
pain of the motion shoots across  
Nora's face) Don't take another  
step. (Her eyes are still locked  
tight with Bo's) Just set the file  
on the table.  
  
Marci's eyes are wide, she can see that Nora means business. Setting the file on  
the table Marci looks from Bo to Nora.  
  
NORA  
Thank you Marci, that will be all.  
  
Marci glances at Bo again who, admitting defeat, nods for her to go. It just about  
kills her but Nora rises and makes her way to the file as she teases Bo.  
  
NORA  
Ok Buchanan. The information in  
this file seems pretty darn important  
right now.  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
In fact, (picking up the file) I think  
it's something you need to look at  
right away.  
  
BO  
Yup!  
  
NORA  
Come and get it.  
  
He knew this was coming.  
  
BO  
Nora I -  
  
NORA  
No. Come on, this is important police  
business here Commissioner. I think  
you better come and get it.  
  
BO  
Come on Red, this is no time for  
games.  
  
NORA  
Of course, you're right, so you  
better come and get it.  
  
Bo doesn't move, he just sits there, stone faced.  
  
BO  
(quietly)  
No.  
  
NORA  
(Now it's her turn to tease)  
What? I couldn't hear you.  
  
BO  
(a bit louder)  
No.  
  
NORA  
You're telling me you're not  
coming to get it? (Bo shakes  
his head) Why?  
  
BO  
(whispers again)  
I can't.  
  
NORA  
(enjoying this)  
I'm sorry, you're going to have to  
speak up.  
  
BO  
(hating this - a little louder)  
I can't.  
  
NORA  
What do you mean "you can't"? Just  
stand up and come get it.  
  
Does he really want to do this? Looking up at Nora as she waves the folder in her  
hand, a smug smile on her pretty face. Ok. Bo's competitive streak kicks in.  
Doing his best to hide the discomfort on his face he struggles to stand. Walking gingerly Bo inches his way toward Nora who watches with amusement. Stopping,  
Bo is relieved to have the pain gone for a moment.  
  
NORA  
Something wrong?  
  
BO  
(giving in)  
Aw, come on Red.  
  
NORA  
(still teasing but giving in a little  
herself)  
Ok, ok. How about I meet you half  
way.  
  
Holding the file in her hand, a smirk on her face, Nora teases Bo with her eyes as  
she starts to walk toward him. Her own muscles are flaming with pain but all the  
fun she is having giving her ex a hard time almost numbs the pain into non-  
existence. Almost.  
  
NORA  
I mean, I guess it's the least I can  
do for -  
  
Getting a little to cocky with a little too much spring in her step  
Nora's calf tightens up sending a stabbing pain from the ends of her  
toes to tips of her fingers. Reacting to the shooting pain Nora slips  
on her heel and begins to fall forward, flinging the file in question  
to the floor below.  
  
NORA  
Agggh!  
  
Still inching his way toward Nora Bo is quick on his aching feet, lunging forward,  
catching her in his arms as she falls.  
  
BO  
Whoa! (holding her tight) Take it  
easy there speedy.  
  
NORA  
(a little out of breath)  
Gosh. Bo, thank -  
  
Raising her head up from Bo's chest Nora finds her face awfully close to his.  
Locking eyes with the Commissioner the sensation that pulses through her takes  
her breath away more than the near fall. Bo feels it too. Suddenly his arms are  
hot and his heart beats faster, why is he breathing so hard? Their faces are so  
close, he can feel her heavy breath brush his skin. Nora had forgotten how strong  
Bo's arms always were. It's strange to feel so safe when you didn't  
even know that you were afraid.  
  
NORA  
(exhaling)  
You.  
  
The lock they have on one another's eyes remains unbroken as somehow, as if  
by a subtle magnetic force, their lips draw closer together. They're so close now,  
there isn't a unit of measure on the planet small enough to judge the remaining  
distance between the pink skin of their mouths. Taking a deep breath Bo closes  
his eyes as -  
(door opens)  
  
HANK  
(all business)  
Bo I need to have you look at these  
files before -  
  
Hearing Hank's voice the Commissioner and the Assistant District Attorney have  
been jarred back into the room and are doing their best to cover.  
  
HANK  
(just now realizing he may have interrupted  
more than a routine coffee break)  
Oh. Nora. You're in early.  
  
NORA  
(flushed but still covering)  
Hi Hank.  
  
HANK  
Uhhh. Did I interrupt something?  
  
Innocent faces in place Bo and Nora glance nervously back at one another.  
  
BO  
No!  
  
NORA  
No!  
  
BO  
Of course not.  
  
NORA  
Absolutely not. Nothing.  
  
BO  
No nothing.  
  
Looking back at Hank Bo and Nora each plaster an "everything is as it should  
be, we weren't doing anything, please , please believe us" smile across their  
faces. Glancing back and forth from Bo to Nora to Bo and back to Nora Hank  
has no choice but to smile to himself and let it go.  
  
HANK  
Ok. Uhh, Bo, I'm due in court in about  
(looking at his watch) 10 minutes and I  
just wanted to run over the last part of this  
evidence file one more time before I  
cross examine.  
  
BO  
Yeah, of course, have a seat.  
  
NORA  
Well, you boys are busy and I have  
a couple of phone calls I need to  
return so I'll be in my office (pointing  
to the bull pen on the other side of the  
door) if you need me. (placing the file  
from the floor on the corner of Bo's  
desk) Here's you file Commish.  
  
Hank is busy with his file and doesn't notice the way Bo looks up at Nora who is  
doing her best to avoid eye contact with Bo all together. He tries to catch her eye  
with a smile but Nora, all business leaves the file and heads to her office. Bo  
watches her go. Gosh, little Matthew sure has a pretty mom.  
  
HANK  
So you think we can get him on the  
DNA alone?  
  
Bo is still lost in thought.  
  
HANK  
Bo? Bo?  
  
BO  
Yeah! What? Of course, of course  
we can Hank.  
  
Something is definitely going on. The grin on Hank's face grows wider as he  
turns toward the door, seeing Nora standing outside the office window, then  
back to Bo who has a perfect view from where he sits.  
  
HANK  
I'm due in court so I don't have time  
right now for all the details but, would  
you care to tell me what exactly is  
going on?  
  
Bo plays innocent.  
  
BO  
Going on? Going on with what?  
  
HANK  
Hmm. Let's me see here. Maybe  
with you and Nora.  
  
BO  
Me and Nora? Nothing Hank, we're  
friends, we work together, we -  
  
HANK  
You share a son.  
  
BO  
We share a son. (Hank is waiting for  
more) That's all.  
  
HANK  
That's all? (Bo nods) And that's  
why I found the two of you so  
flushed and nervous here this morning?  
  
BO  
Oh that? Nora slipped I helped her up,  
no big deal.  
  
HANK  
(still not buying it)  
And that's why you can't seem to keep  
your eyes off of her now?  
  
Bo didn't realize it but his eyes continued to make their way from the office,  
through the window and out to where Nora was busy talking on the phone.  
  
BO  
(a small smile on his face)  
You know partner, she's awfully pretty.  
  
Hank turns and takes a peak at his ex-wife through the window himself.  
  
HANK  
Yes she is.  
  
BO  
There's just something about -  
  
Feeling Hank's prying eyes boring a hole into his soul Bo is quick to get back to  
business.  
  
BO  
Wow, you've got to be in court in about 30  
seconds there Mr. D.A., let's go over that  
file.  
  
Realizing he is right Hank is willing to drop the subject of Nora, for now, and  
turns to the file at hand. 


	4. Life's a Dance 4

INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Bo sits at his desk mulling over the file of the Mirror Lake attacks. There are so  
many similarities it just can't be coincidence. Nora knocks at the door as she  
peaks her head into the office.  
  
BO  
Come on in, I'm just -  
  
Still avoiding direct eye contact with Bo Nora steps into the office and places a  
file on the Commissioner's desk.  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry to bother you I just wanted to make  
sure you have a copy of the Caravante file  
before tomorrow.  
  
Picking the file up Bo smiles.  
  
BO  
Thanks.  
  
NORA  
(turning to go)  
Don't mention it.  
  
BO  
Hey Red? Are we going to talk about  
this morning or are you just going to go  
around staring at walls every time we  
see each other from now on.  
  
Nora stops.  
  
NORA  
(turning to Bo)  
No, of course not. I just - well, I don't  
know that there is anything to talk about.  
  
Bo's surprised.  
  
BO  
Well, we did find ourselves in a  
somewhat compromising, not to  
mention surprising position today.  
  
NORA  
(smiles)  
Yeah, I guess we did.  
  
BO  
(lightening the mood)  
Saved by the old D.A.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, Hank always did have  
impeccable timing didn't he?  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
Look Bo, don't worry about this morning.  
Nothing happened. You are one of my  
best friends in the world and you always  
will be. I know that you love Gabrielle.  
This morning doesn't change anything.  
  
Bo nods his head in understanding but isn't so sure that he agrees.  
  
BO  
(changing the subject)  
How about that dance last night eh?  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
Was that something or what?  
  
BO  
We may be a little sore today but we showed  
those "youngens" that we still got it.  
  
NORA  
There was one little guy that was especially  
impressed.  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
He hasn't stopped talking about it Bo.  
"Mommy you and Bo did this and then  
Bo did that and then-"  
  
BO  
I know, he called and gave me the play by  
play on the phone this morning.  
  
Nora didn't know.  
  
NORA  
He called you? Was it early?  
  
Bo doesn't answer.  
  
NORA  
It was early. Oh Bo, I'm so sorry. I  
told him -  
  
BO  
No, no, Nora, it's fine. As a matter of  
fact, it's great! He's my son, I want him  
to call me. I want Matthew to know that  
he can call me at anytime about anything,  
I'll always be here for him. Always.  
  
It means so much to Nora to hear that. Bo and Nora continue to talk as Gabrielle  
appears in the door way of the side door to Bo's office. She is there to surprise  
Bo but something stops her from interrupting. All she can do is listen.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Bo.  
  
BO  
That goes for you too you know.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
BO  
Well, it's just like you said. You're  
one of my best friends in the world  
Red and I'll always be here for you  
too. (Looking her dead in the eyes)  
Always.  
  
Nora smiles. She knows that Bo means what he says and it sure does mean a lot  
to have him there to count on.  
  
Gabrielle doesn't move, a look of shock and pain, but not surprise,  
written all over her face she changes her mind about surprising Bo.  
Fairly certain neither  
Bo or Nora saw her there she turns away and leaves unnoticed.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Bo.  
  
Eyes locked there's a beat. Then -  
  
(telephone rings)  
  
BO  
Buchanan. Uh huh. yes.  
  
Nora sees how busy he is and has work to get to herself. Getting Bo's attention  
she silently mouths the words "I'm gonna go," points toward the door and turns  
to leave.  
  
BO  
(into the phone)  
Just one second.  
  
Putting the phone on hold Bo calls after Nora.  
  
BO  
Uh, Nora? I somehow ended up with  
some movie passes to that new  
animated thing they have playing over  
there at the Cineplex.  
  
NORA  
The one with the sea monster and the  
flying ship and -  
  
BO  
Oh, so you know it?  
  
NORA  
Are you kidding? Matthew's hasn't  
stopped talking about it since the  
day he heard it was coming to town.  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
Good. Well, if it's ok I was thinking  
maybe I'd take him to see it tonight.  
I promise to take him to the early show  
and have him home by bed time.  
  
NORA  
I think that would be great Bo.  
  
BO  
Ok. Then I'll swing by the house to  
pick him up about six.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
Closing the door behind her Nora takes one more long glance at Bo through the  
glass window of the door. Matthew sure does have a wonderful father. She is  
lost in thought only momentarily before shifting back into work mode and  
heading for her desk.  
  
INT. BO'S GARRETT - EARLY EVENING  
  
Letting himself in the door Bo's all smiles.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle?! Honey, are you ready to go?  
  
Walking to the desk he checks to see if he has any messages. Nothing.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle!? Come on honey, I'm sure  
you look beautiful. We've gotta get going,  
we still have to pick Matthew up at Nora's  
and you know how I hate to miss the previews.  
  
The photo album of Matthew that Nora gave him catches his eye. Thumbing  
through it quickly pride spreads across Bo's face.  
  
BO  
(to himself)  
What a kid.  
  
Realizing what time it is Bo calls out for Gabrielle one more time.  
  
BO  
Sweet heart we really do have to  
get going. We -  
  
Setting the photo album back on the desk Bo notices a note.  
  
BO  
(reading aloud)  
Something came up with Max and I  
can't make it tonight.  
  
Ok. Bo understands. He has certainly stood her up plenty of times "in the line  
of duty." Figuring it probably has to do with Al Bo tosses the note in the trash  
can, grabs his keys and heads for the door.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Nora is busy straightening a mess of comic books that lay on the living room  
couch.  
  
NORA  
(calling toward the stairs)  
Matthew honey you better hurry,  
Bo's going to be here any minute.  
  
Racing down the stairs Matthew has a fist full of comic books.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know mom but I can't find my sea  
creature special edition and I wanted  
to show it to Bo before the movie  
so he won't be confused.  
  
NORA  
I know sweet heart but we've looked  
everywhere and - are you sure you  
didn't leave it at Dusty's?  
  
MATTHEW  
(still looking through the books)  
I'm sure.  
  
NORA  
Well, we can look through here  
one more time but -  
  
(a knock at the door)  
  
NORA  
That's Bo -  
  
MATTHEW  
COME IN!!  
  
NORA  
(stunned)  
Matthew! (scolding Matthew as the  
door opens slowly) You don't just yell  
out toward the door that way you-  
  
Matthew isn't listening. Jumping with excitement he rushes toward the door  
when he sees Bo enter.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi Bo!  
  
Arms out Matthew is ready for a hug. Bo stoops down just as excited.  
  
BO  
Hey buddy!  
  
Noticing Nora Bo walks toward the mess in the living room.  
  
BO  
Hey Nora. What's this? (teasing)  
Are you working on a case?  
  
NORA  
(smiling)  
Well, something kind of like that. It  
seems Matthew has misplaced the comic  
book he wanted to show you.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. I was going to go over the  
sea creature history with you before  
we see the movie so you wouldn't  
get confused.  
  
BO  
You were?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah, but now I can't find the book,  
and you're not going to get the movie.  
  
Taking Matthew by the hand Nora pulls him toward her and up onto her lap on  
the couch.  
  
NORA  
You know what, I'm going to tell you  
a little secret.  
  
MATTHEW  
What?  
  
NORA  
You see the Police Commissioner standing  
over there?  
  
MATTEHW  
(looking up at his dad)  
Bo?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, Bo. It turns out he is actually  
a pretty smart guy when he wants to  
be.  
  
Bo smiles at Matthew who smiles back.  
  
NORA  
I'm thinking that even if you don't  
have the book, he may be ok at the  
movie tonight.  
  
Hearing their conversation Bo interrupts.  
  
BO  
Oh, I don't know about that.  
That's why, I think it's a good  
thing (reaching up under his  
jacket Bo pulls something out of  
its hiding place) that I stopped  
and picked this up.  
  
Jumping from his seat on Nora's lap Matthew runs to Bo, taking the item from  
Bo's outstretched hand.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's the sea creature comic!! You  
bought it? I can't believe it!  
  
Nora smiles at Bo.  
  
BO  
Well, I didn't know that you already  
had it but it looks like it's ok that  
I got another one anyway.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's more than ok! This is great!  
  
Nora is enjoying this so much but realizes it's getting late.  
  
NORA  
Ok sport. You better give me a kiss  
and get going or you boys are going  
to be late for the movie.  
  
MATTHEW  
(taking Bo by the hand)  
Oh yeah! Come on Bo, I hate it when  
I miss the previews.  
  
BO  
Ok. Ok. Just one second buddy.  
  
MATTHEW  
(stops dead in his tracks)  
Why?  
  
BO  
(looking at Nora)  
Well, it seems that I have three tickets  
to this little shindig and I thought that  
maybe your mom would like to join us.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah!  
  
Nora's surprised. Matthew is ecstatic! It's just like Starr said!  
And he didn't even have to do a thing this time. It was all Bo's  
idea.  
  
NORA  
Me? (Bo nods) Where's Gabrielle?  
I assumed she was waiting in the  
car. I -  
  
BO  
Gabrielle is busy tonight. I thought  
it would be fun if the three of us  
went.  
  
NORA  
(uncertain)  
Bo I -  
  
MATTHEW  
Come on Mom! I promise to explain  
things to you if you get lost.  
  
BO  
Yeah, come on Mom! We'll make sure  
you understand.  
  
MATTHEW  
(doing a puppy dog face)  
Please.  
  
BO  
(pulling the same face)  
Please.  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
Well who could say no to those faces.  
  
MATTHEW  
(high fiving Bo)  
Alright!  
  
NORA  
But only on one condition.  
  
Both the boys stop dead in their celebratory tracks.  
  
BO  
What's that?  
  
NORA  
I want popcorn.  
  
BO  
(smiling)  
With extra butter?  
  
NORA  
(Continuing the conversation  
as the three make their way  
to the front door)  
Wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Hitting the lights Nora locks and pulls the door closed behind them. 


	5. Life's a Dance 5

INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
The police commissioner is in a very good mood this morning. He had such a  
good time with Matthew and Nora last night. Flipping through some files Bo  
is surprised by an early morning knock at his door.  
  
BO  
Come in!  
  
It's Gabrielle. She hesitates but steps into Bo's office.  
  
BO  
(Surprised to see her)  
Good morning honey!  
  
Bo stands and makes his way over to his "roommate" giving her a kiss on the  
cheek.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hi.  
  
Returning to his desk Bo goes back to the files.  
  
BO  
You were out late last night.  
  
He noticed!  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I'm sorry about that Bo -  
  
BO  
(cutting her off)  
Oh, no, no. Don't be sorry honey. I  
just figured you and Max had a lot to  
talk about. Is everything ok with Al?  
  
GABRIELLE  
(disappointed)  
Yes, he's fine. We actually weren't talking  
about Al.  
  
BO  
Oh. Good.  
  
Bo is right back into his files.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Bo, I was thinking that, well, I  
know you're busy but - what do  
you think about the idea of  
sneaking off for a couple of hours  
this afternoon and having a picnic?  
  
Realizing he hasn't seen much of Gabrielle lately Bo agrees.  
  
BO  
Sure honey.  
  
GABRIELLE  
(ecstatic)  
Really?!  
  
BO  
Of course. Why don't you meet  
me back here at about 2:30 and I'll  
make myself yours for the rest of  
the afternoon.  
  
Hearing the news Gabrielle rushes around the desk to Bo's chair.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I promise you (kissing him  
softly on the lips) you won't  
regret it.  
  
BO  
(smiling)  
Oh, I already don't regret it.  
  
A short knock at the door is accompanied by its opening. It's Nora.  
  
NORA  
(looking down at a file)  
Bo I - Oh! Hi Gabrielle.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hi.  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry. I'll come back. (Turns to go.)  
  
GABRIELLE  
No, Nora. It's ok. I was just  
leaving. (To Bo) I'll see you  
later.  
  
A quick kiss and Gabrielle is on her way out the door.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Bye Nora.  
  
NORA  
Bye.  
  
Gabrielle closes the door behind her as Nora turns to talk business with the  
Commissioner.  
  
NORA  
I've been looking over these reports  
about the drug problem over at  
Llanview U and there are just some  
things that aren't adding up.  
  
BO  
(looking at Nora but lost in his  
own thoughts)  
Um hmm.  
  
NORA  
I don't think that this is all the  
work of a bunch of young kids  
looking for a quick buck.  
  
BO  
(still lost)  
No?  
  
NORA  
No. I think the problem may  
be much bigger than we originally  
thought Bo.  
  
BO  
Hmmm.  
  
NORA  
(sees he isn't listening)  
Bo?  
  
BO  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
Bo? Earth to Bo?  
  
BO  
I had a really great time last night.  
  
That came out of nowhere.  
  
NORA  
(a little confuse but smiles)  
Me too. So did Matthew. I think his  
face is frozen in a permanent smile.  
  
Bo chuckles.  
  
NORA  
(Back to work)  
The trouble at Llanview U.  
  
BO  
(Now he's with her)  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
I want to look further into it Bo. I  
think we may be playing with some  
real heavy hitters.  
  
BO  
Ok. I'll give you a couple of detectives,  
you see what you can turn up.  
  
NORA  
Thanks. (Turns to go get to work.)  
  
BO  
But Red?  
  
NORA  
Yeah?  
  
BO  
I want you to be careful. If we're  
dealing with the kinds of guys you  
think we may be things could get  
ugly fast.  
  
Nora doesn't need protecting but is a little touched that Bo still worries about her.  
  
NORA  
Thanks, I will.  
  
(Nora's cell phone rings)  
  
NORA  
(Reaching to answer it)  
Excuse me. Nora Buchanan.  
(Her face lights up) Oh hi honey!  
  
Bo is still watching her so Nora mouths the word "Matthew" to him. Now his  
face lights up too.  
  
NORA  
You bet I'll be there, I wouldn't miss  
it for the world. What? Well actually  
Bo's right here. Uh huh.  
  
Walking toward Bo's desk Nora hands her cell phone to him.  
  
NORA  
He wants to talk to you.  
  
BO  
(taking the phone)  
Hi sport! What's up? Parents' day?  
Today? I would love to go. You bet.  
Ok, I'll see you this afternoon. (chuckles)  
Yeah, you're probably right buddy.  
Ok, (looking up at Nora) I'll talk  
to her. Bye.  
  
Ending the call Bo hands the phone back to Nora.  
  
NORA  
Talk to me about what?  
  
BO  
Oh. (Smiles) It seems that Mr. Matthew  
has developed quite a concern for the  
environment and feels that his parents  
should car pool to Parent's Day this  
afternoon.  
  
NORA  
He does huh?  
  
BO  
Yeah. You don't mind if I go do you?  
  
NORA  
To Parent's Day? No! Of course not.  
You should be there. I'm sorry it's  
such short notice, Matthew wanted to  
invite you himself and well, he was a  
little distracted last night so -  
  
BO  
Don't worry about short notice. You  
know that I'd do everything in my  
power to make sure our son is happy.  
(a beat) I love that kid more than words  
could ever begin to say.  
  
NORA  
I know you do Bo. He loves you  
a lot too you know.  
  
Bo just smiles lost in thought as Marci pokes her head into the office.  
  
MARCI  
Sorry to interrupt. ADA Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Yes Marci?  
  
MARCI  
The District Attorney is on your line.  
  
NORA  
Thanks. (To Bo) I better get that.  
  
BO  
Absolutely. You don't want to keep  
old Hank waiting.  
  
Nora smiles and turns to go.  
  
BO  
So we'll take off about 2:30?  
  
NORA  
You really want to ride together?  
  
BO  
Makes sense. Besides, we can't  
have our little boy more worried  
about the environment than his  
parents are.  
  
Nora rolls here eyes and opens the office door.  
  
NORA  
2:30. and yes, it will be nice to  
have one less car to park.  
  
Closing the door behind her Nora goes to get the phone.  
  
BO  
(still smiling)  
You're something else Red. One less car  
to park. park? What did I hear about -  
(remembering) the park! Gabrielle! The  
picnic.  
  
Picking up the phone Bo dials quickly. It's her voicemail.  
BO  
Hey honey, I'm sorry I missed you.  
Listen, I know I promised you we  
would have that picnic this afternoon  
but, well, it turns out it's Parents' Day  
at Matthew's school and he called and  
asked me to go and - I just really  
need to be there. We'll do the picnic  
another time. I promise. Call me  
when you can. I love you.  
  
Hanging up the phone Bo feels bad he had to cancel. Trouble is the excitement  
bubbling around inside at the thought of spending Parents' Day with Matthew and  
Nora is stronger than any guilt he feels about the picnic. Gabrielle will  
understand. He needs this time with his son. He's lost so much already.  
  
INT. THE DINER - EARLY EVENING  
  
Bo, Nora, and Matthew enter the diner all smiles after a wonderful Parents' Day.  
Racing to his favorite spot Matthew calls out to his parents.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom! Bo! Let's sit here.  
  
Hustling over Nora nods to Carlotta as she and Bo take their seats in the booth.  
  
BO  
Ok. Let's see here. Who knows  
what they want?  
  
MATTHEW  
I do. I want the Super Duper  
Supreme Giant Hot Fudge Sundae.  
  
NORA  
Matthew honey that's huge, you'll  
never be able to eat it all.  
  
As Nora and Matthew negotiate Carlotta appears at the table to take their order.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know but I've never ordered it  
before mom. I've never even seen  
it and I-  
  
BO  
(to Carlotta) We'll take one  
Super Duper Supreme Giant  
Hot Fudge Sundae with.  
  
A pause. There are three sets of eyes on Bo.  
  
BO  
Three spoons.  
  
Closing his menu Bo hands it to Carlotta who hurries off to make the sundae.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks Bo!  
  
BO  
Are you kidding? I've never seen  
one of Carlotta's big sundaes either.  
I've been dying for one for a long  
time now but didn't have anyone  
to share it with.  
  
MATTHEW  
Now you got me and mommy!  
  
Locking eyes with Nora Bo smiles and tousles Matthew's hair.  
  
BO  
You're absolutely right. I'm a very  
lucky guy.  
  
Nora smiles back at Bo. Placing her hand over his she gives it a gentle squeeze.  
  
NORA  
Matthew and I are pretty lucky too  
you know.  
  
The moment is interrupted by Carlotta who arrives with a gigantic glass bowl  
filled with what appears to be gallons of ice cream, hot fudge dripping from the  
sides into the large plate it rests on. Everyone in the diner watches as she  
sets in down in the middle of the Buchanan table.  
  
MATTEW  
(eyes wide as the plate under the sundae)  
Oh boy!  
  
CARLOTTA  
One Super Duper Supreme Giant  
Hot Fudge Sundae with. three  
spoons.  
  
Reaching into her apron pocket Carlotta produces three spoons and hands them to  
Bo.  
  
BO  
(handing a spoon to Matthew)  
Here you go son. Dig in! One  
for you too mom.  
  
Nora takes the spoon and smiles, digging into the gooey mess. The three of them  
eat for a moment or two when Matthew finally breaks the content silence.  
  
MATTHEW  
I think this is the best sundae I ever had.  
  
BO  
Pretty good huh?  
  
Suddenly Matthew bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Bo doesn't know it but he  
has a big gob of whip cream stuck to the side of his face.  
  
BO  
(in the dark)  
What's so funny?  
  
Looking up Nora notices what her son is laughing at and starts to giggle.  
  
MATTHEW  
You got ice cream all over your face Bo!  
  
BO  
I do? (wiping everywhere but were he  
needs to) Where? Did I get it?  
  
Bo turns to Matthew who laughs out loud again when he sees the food is still  
there.  
  
MATTHEW  
No!  
  
Nora is still highly amused. It's so great to see her son so happy. Getting one last  
chuckle and without a second thought she reaches across the table.  
  
NORA  
Here let me help you.  
  
Removing the cream from Bo's chin with her thumb Nora sticks it in her  
mouth and licks it away.  
  
BO  
(wiping his chin with his napkin)  
Thanks Red.  
  
Matthew is still giggling at Bo.  
  
BO  
Oh, you think that's funny do ya? Do ya?  
  
Grabbing Matthew softly Bo begins to tickle his son until he begs for  
mercy.  
  
MATTEHW  
Ok mercy! Mercy! (Still giggling)  
Can I go say thanks to Carlotta?  
  
NORA  
Sure.  
  
Climbing underneath the table Matthew makes his way over to the  
counter leaving his parents alone.  
  
BO  
The kid wants to go say thank you to  
an adult of his own free will? What  
a great little guy!  
  
NORA  
Well, he is pretty great but I have to  
admit, I think it may have more to do  
with the fact that Carlotta lets him use  
the soda fountain and put whip cream  
on the sundaes than his inner urge to  
be polite to grown ups.  
  
Nora looks up at Bo who is staring at her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
Bo says nothing but continues to smile.  
NORA  
What?  
  
BO  
Nothing, you just have a little  
something (reaching his thumb  
the side of her mouth) here.  
  
Bo wipes the cream from her face slowly then licks it from his finger. A little embarrassed, Nora wipes her face with a napkin.  
  
NORA  
How long was that there?  
  
Bo doesn't say anything just continues to watch her with a silly grin on his  
face.  
  
NORA  
Now what? Is it still there?  
  
Nothing.  
  
NORA  
(wiping her face with her napkin)  
Do I still have ice cream on my  
face Buchanan?  
  
Nothing.  
  
NORA  
Bo!? What are you laughing at?  
  
BO  
You're awfully pretty when you've  
got food all over your face you know?  
  
NORA  
Oh, you're just a sucker for ice cream.  
  
BO  
Well, you got me there. But -  
(he grows quiet).  
  
NORA  
But what?  
  
BO  
(shaking his head a little)  
Nothing. My boy's just got one heck of  
a mom.  
  
NORA  
(flattered)  
Thanks Bo. (placing her hand over his) He  
sure didn't do too bad in the dad department  
either you know. (a beat) I think we should  
tell him Bo.  
  
BO  
(surprised)  
Tell him what?  
  
NORA  
That you're his dad.  
  
BO  
What you mean tonight?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. I think it's time he knows.  
He needs to know that his daddy is  
here for him and loves him and wants  
to be with him.  
  
Bo is nervous.  
  
NORA  
It's time he know Bo.  
  
BO  
(taking a deep breath Bo nods his head)  
Yeah. Yeah it is.  
  
NORA  
It's settled then. We'll take him  
home and tell him tonight.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat Bo just smiles. Standing on a stool Matthew  
squeals as he helps Carlotta put way too much whip cream on a banana split.  
  
NORA  
(realizing her son may be tearing the  
house down)  
I better get him.  
  
Nora begins to rise but Bo takes her hand, stopping her.  
  
BO  
I'll get him.  
  
Smiling Nora settles back into her seat. Making his way over to the counter Bo  
sneaks up behind his son, picks him up from the stool and swings him to the floor.  
Matthew giggles uncontrollably.  
  
BO  
We gotta go sport, it's getting late.  
  
MATTHEW  
I don't want to go home yet Bo.  
  
BO  
Come on, we'll come back another  
time.  
  
MATTHEW  
We will?!  
  
BO  
Of course. We have to get another one  
of those sundaes don't we?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah!  
  
BO  
But tonight, your mom and I need to  
talk to you for a few minutes so we've  
got to get going.  
  
MATTHEW  
(taking Bo's hand in his)  
Ok.  
  
BO  
(handing Carlotta a twenty dollar bill)  
Thanks Carlotta.  
  
Nora joins the boys.  
NORA  
Thanks Carlotta.  
  
Taking him mom's hand in the other Matthew walks hand in hand with his  
parents toward the diner door.  
  
MATTHEW  
(looking over his shoulder a smile  
beaming across his face)  
Thanks Carlotta, we'll come again.  
  
Carlotta just smiles and waves as the Buchanans make their way outside. But  
another pair of eyes is watching them too, one that isn't accompanied by a  
smile. Standing in a dark shadow of the corner outside Gabrielle watches as the  
man she loves leaves the diner with his "family." 


	6. Life's a Dance 6

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Matthew's excited voice fills the foyer as Bo carries him piggy back through the  
front door.  
  
MATTHEW  
And then you snap you wrist like this -  
mom and the hook is stuck in the fish's  
mouth!  
  
Closing the door behind her Nora listens as her son explains the finer points of  
fishing.  
  
MATTHEW  
Right Bo?  
  
BO  
(sliding Matthew to the floor)  
Right you are my boy, right you  
are.  
  
NORA  
Well it sounds like you guys know  
everything there is to know about  
catching a fish.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yup! Maybe one day we can all go  
and me and Bo can teach you how.  
  
BO  
Believe or not there sport, you're old  
mom isn't such a bad fisherman.  
  
MATTHEW  
My mom knows how to fish?  
  
NORA  
What do ya mean "old"?  
  
BO  
(ignoring Nora)  
Does she ever. Your mom and I used to go  
fishing together you know.  
  
Bo and Nora are both smiling fondly at the memory.  
  
MATTHEW  
Did she catch anything?  
  
BO  
Sure she did. Course she cried after she  
did it but -  
  
NORA  
(slugging Bo in the shoulder)  
Bo!  
  
MATTHEW  
You cried fishing mom?!  
  
NORA  
(admitting defeat)  
Well, he was such a pretty little fish and I-  
  
Matthew breaks into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
NORA  
Listen you!  
  
Pulling Matthew into her on the couch Nora tickles him like crazy. Bo  
loves watching the two of them together. It's so good to see them  
happy.  
  
MATTHEW  
(laughing)  
Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!  
  
Pulling him into her lap Nora kisses Matthew on the head.  
  
NORA  
That's better. (Growing serious)  
Now, can you do me a favor?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
Bo and I kind of want to talk to  
you about something for a minute.  
  
Bo grows nervous again.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
Could you run upstairs, wash up and  
get your PJ's on and then hustle back  
down so we can talk for a little bit?  
  
Happy to know Bo will still be there when he comes back down Matthew is quick  
to do what his mother asked. Bo watches his son run quickly up the stairs, a  
worried look still spread across his face. Seeing how worried Bo is Nora sits on  
the couch across from him and takes his hands in hers.  
  
NORA  
He loves you Bo. He loves you very  
much and you're a wonderful father.  
  
BO  
Aw Nora I just -  
  
NORA  
I mean it Bo. That little boy is so  
lucky to have you for a daddy.  
  
BO  
Well, he's awful lucky to have you  
for a mommy too you know?  
  
NORA  
This is all going to be fine. It's  
time he know the truth. The two of  
you have lost so much time already.  
  
BO  
I just hope he's ok with it, I mean -  
  
Suddenly the moment is interrupted by the sound of Matthew's bare feet  
bounding down the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok! All changed. What did you  
want to talk to me about?  
  
NORA  
That was fast! Come over here sport.  
  
Taking Matthew by the hand Nora guides him to a place on the sofa between  
herself and Bo.  
  
NORA  
Matthew honey you know that your  
daddy loved you very much.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
NORA  
And you know that you will always,  
always love him.  
  
MATTHEW  
Sure.  
  
NORA  
I want you to always remember that  
because that's never going to change.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
(wondering where to go next)  
Matthew honey, you remember when Blair  
had little Jack and you asked me some about  
where babies come from?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. You told me that when a  
mommy and daddy love each other  
they do a special thing and a tiny  
part of the mommy and a tiny part  
of the daddy get together and they  
make into a baby.  
  
Bo starts to chuckle. Nora shoots him a dart.  
  
NORA  
That's right.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom, I told you that I got it? Why  
are we talking about that?  
  
NORA  
Well, sweetheart (looking at Bo) you  
remember I told you that Bo and mommy  
were married before?  
  
Matthew's eyes are wide as he nods again.  
  
NORA  
And we loved each other very much.  
  
Bo's eyes meet with Nora's again. She's right, there was never a love like theirs  
and Matthew is the proof of that.  
  
NORA  
I know that this is going to be a little  
hard to understand but a lot of grown  
up things happened back then and-  
  
Matthew looks confused.  
  
NORA  
(shifting gears, man this is hard)  
Ok. You know your dad loved you very  
much. But he isn't here now and it's  
important that you have a daddy who  
is here for you to - to-  
  
MATTHEW  
(helping Nora out)  
Do all the dad stuff.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, do all the dad stuff.  
  
It's time for Bo to step in.  
  
BO  
Matthew? If it's ok with you, I'd like to  
be the one to do all of those things.  
  
MATTHEW  
You want to do the dad stuff?  
  
BO  
Well, if it's ok with you, I'd like to do more  
than the dad stuff. I'd like to be your dad.  
  
MATTHEW  
(ecstatic)  
You would?! You're going to be my dad!?  
  
NORA  
What we're telling you honey is that Bo is  
your dad.  
  
MATTHEW  
You're my dad Bo?  
  
Bo isn't quite sure what kind of reaction this is.  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
Silence.  
  
NORA  
(cautiously)  
Sweetie? Do you have any questions  
or feelings you want to talk about or-  
  
MATTHEW  
This is great! This is what I wished for!  
I can't believe it!  
  
Both Bo and Nora are shocked at their son's reaction.  
  
MATTHEW  
(throwing his arms around Bo's neck)  
Thanks Bo!  
  
BO  
(smiling as a tiny tear forms in the  
corner of his eye)  
Thank you sport.  
  
Nora can't help herself, a huge lump forms and makes its way into her throat.  
  
MATTHEW  
(giving his mom a big hug too)  
Thanks mom!  
  
Leaving them there Matthew turns and heads for the stairs.  
  
NORA  
Wha- where are you going?  
  
MATTHEW  
I gotta brush my teeth so you guys can come  
and tuck me in.  
  
Smiling Nora turns to Bo who looks so happy and relieved. Suddenly Matthew  
stops dead in his tracks.  
  
MATTHEW  
So what you're saying is that a tiny  
part of Bo and a tiny part of you  
made me?  
  
Both Nora and Bo are completely shocked. After a quiet pause Nora finally finds  
her voice.  
  
NORA  
Uh huh.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
Continuing on his way Matthew bounds up the stairs. Bo and Nora are still  
speechless as they watch their son go.  
  
NORA  
Did that just happen?  
  
BO  
(Still looking up the stairs, a smile  
on his face)  
What?  
  
NORA  
Did he just get it? I mean, do you  
think he really just understood what  
we were telling him?  
  
BO  
(Nodding, his attention still toward  
the second floor)  
Yeah honey, I think he did.  
  
Nora sits back, a little stunned but relieved.  
  
NORA  
Wow.  
  
BO  
(leaning back into the sofa  
cushion next to Nora)  
Yeah.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief neither one says a word, then -  
  
BO  
(teasing)  
You know Red, I'm not exactly sure  
where it is that babies come from. Do  
you think you could explain it to me?  
  
Not amused Nora grabs a sofa pillow and swings it into Bo's laughing face.  
  
NORA  
Very funny Buchanan!  
  
BO  
(still laughing)  
Is that really how you explained it to him?  
  
NORA  
Oh, laugh it up now buddy. We'll  
see whose laughing from now on -  
(enjoying this) being that it's officially  
become your job.  
  
Bo stops laughing.  
  
BO  
What? What's become my job?  
  
NORA  
You know, talking to Matthew about  
"the birds and the bees and -" (Bo  
looks lost) Sex, Bo. It's your job to  
talk to Matthew about sex.  
  
BO  
(sitting up)  
Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why is it  
my job?  
  
NORA  
(gloating)  
Because you, my dear, are the daddy.  
  
Taking Bo's stunned face in her hands Nora playfully pats him on the cheek.  
  
BO  
Well, yeah, but -  
  
MATTHEW  
(calling from upstairs)  
Ok you guys! I'm ready!  
  
Nora stands and takes Bo by the hand.  
  
NORA  
Come on dad, let's go tuck our  
son in.  
  
Smiling Bo rises and walks with Nora.  
  
BO  
Ok. But this conversation isn't over  
you know.  
  
Nora laughs as the two of the make their way up the stairs still hand in hand. 


	7. Life's a Dance 7

INT. POLICE STATION BULLPEN - MORNING  
  
Nora is already hard at work, the desk she is using in the bull pen is stacked high  
with files and folders. A huge cup of coffee keeps her going as she scribbles  
notes with fury. Bo doesn't say anything, just watches her for a minute. She  
really is amazing. He always has loved to watch her work.  
  
BO  
(sneaking up behind her)  
Good morning!  
  
NORA  
Oh! Bo, you scared me.  
  
BO  
Sorry Red. What ya working on?  
  
NORA  
Oh, I'm just going over these files  
from Llanview U. (Looking at  
her notepad) Do you realize that  
there has been a 44% increase in  
both drug use and drug related  
crimes, including violent ones,  
in the past year on campus?  
  
BO  
What? 44 percent? (looking at Nora's  
notes) That can't be right. We just got  
that report that said drug related crimes  
at the university are on a steep decline.  
  
NORA  
I know Bo, that's what I thought.  
But-  
  
BO  
"That's what you 'thought'?"  
  
NORA  
Well, yes. When taking the  
numbers of reported and prosecuted  
crimes only it actually looks as  
if the problem has decreased over  
the last 10 months.  
  
BO  
But?  
  
NORA  
But take a look at this. I had Detective  
Carter pick up some records at the  
University. Campus security had  
47 calls reporting illegal drug use,  
drug related crime and drug involved  
sexual assault in the last 6 months,  
30 of them taking place in the last three.  
  
BO  
(concerned)  
All at one university?  
  
NORA  
(nodding)  
Only 5 of which were actually reported  
to this station.  
  
BO  
Five? (Taking another look at Nora's  
numbers) Were any of these reports  
investigated by campus police.  
  
NORA  
A few. But for the most part there's  
no record of anything.  
  
BO  
Well, maybe the other calls were  
dismissed as pranks.  
  
NORA  
Maybe, but if we assume that all of  
those other calls were merely pranks  
and we go off of these reports alone,  
then the rate of drug related problems  
at Llanview U is declining faster than  
any other university in the nation, both  
private and state owned.  
  
BO  
Wow.  
  
NORA  
Bo, you and I both know that there is  
no way that could be the case.  
  
BO  
No, but - where are you going with  
this Nora?  
  
NORA  
I just have a hunch. I think there's  
a lot more going on here than  
what's on the surface and I can  
see the potential for a real problem.  
  
BO  
This could turn out to be nothing  
more than some prank calls and  
some bad record keeping - (Nora  
looks at Bo) but I trust your  
instincts Red. And you're right  
something just doesn't seem to be  
adding up.  
  
NORA  
So what do we do first?  
  
BO  
You want me to decide what we do  
first?  
NORA  
Come on Commissioner, aren't you  
the one always telling me that you're  
the cop and I'm the lawyer and it's  
your job to catch the bad guys and  
my job to put them away?  
  
BO  
Ok, ok. I'll give ya that. I think  
I'll send Carter back in to do  
some snooping around, maybe  
hang around campus for a day or  
two and see what he can pick up.  
  
NORA  
Do you mind if I do my own little  
bit of snooping into some of these  
old calls?  
  
BO  
(getting down into Nora's face  
and teasing)  
So now you want to play cop do ya?  
  
NORA  
(smiles)  
I just want to go in, dig around, ask a few  
questions.  
  
BO  
Yeah, ok. Just be careful.  
  
NORA  
(really bad southern drawl)  
Why, Mr. Buchanan, are you worried  
about me?  
  
BO  
(chuckles at just how bad the  
drawl is)  
I kind of like having you around Red.  
(Placing his hand on her shoulder) Don't  
want to see anything change that.  
  
NORA  
(Putting her hand over his with  
a reassuring squeeze)  
I'll be careful, Bo.  
  
Smiling Bo pauses, just for a minute, and leaves his hand in hers before making  
his way into his office.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - AFTERNOON  
  
Nora is busy at work following up on some of the unchecked crime reports from  
Llanview U.  
  
NORA  
(into the phone)  
Thank you. Ok. Thank you, I appreciate  
your help.  
  
Return the phone to its place she scribbles wildly then picks the receiver up again  
ready to make another call when-  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom!  
  
Mary Anne in tow Matthew runs to where his mother sits.  
  
NORA  
Hey! What a wonderful surprise!  
(Kissing Matthew on the head) How  
was day camp?  
  
MATTHEW  
Good. I made this for you.  
  
Holding his hand up Matthew presents Nora with a colorful picture he made in  
art class.  
  
NORA  
Wow! Honey it's beautiful! I have the  
perfect place for it in my office. (Noticing  
Matthew is still holding another painting.)  
  
NORA  
What's this one?  
  
MATTHEW  
(a little shy)  
I made this one for dad.  
  
Taking a closer look at the paintings Nora notices the hand painted, red letters  
in the corner designating her painting is for "mom" and the other for "dad."  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom?  
  
NORA  
Yeah sweetie.  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you think it's ok that I call Bo  
dad?  
  
NORA  
Well he is your dad sweet heart.  
  
MATTHEW  
So you don't think he's gonna care  
then?  
  
NORA  
(playing with his hair)  
No baby I don't think he's gonna care.  
  
Just then Bo opens the door to his office. Surprised but thrilled to see him  
Matthew runs toward him painting in hand.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dad! I made this painting for you at  
camp today!  
  
BO  
Wow, sport it's -  
  
Before Bo even has much of a chance to look at it Matthew takes it from his  
hands and races past him into the office.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know the perfect place to hang it!  
  
Following behind Bo watches as Matthew steps up on his chair and pins  
the painting dead front and center on the message board behind his  
dad's desk. By this time Nora has appeared in the doorway and watches  
the boys with a smile on her face.  
  
MATTHEW  
What do you think about right here?  
  
BO  
I think that's pretty good.  
  
Still an exploding ball of energy Matthew turns his attention to Bo's computer.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could we play the new Star Destroyer  
Three game you got me?  
  
NORA  
Hey sport, you gotta get going if you're  
going to make it over to Joseph's house  
in time for the movie.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh yea! I almost forgot. We'll have  
to play later 'cause I gotta go to Joe's  
birthday party.  
  
Racing toward the door Matthew is on his way.  
  
NORA  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Aren't  
you forgetting something?  
  
Turning back to his mother Matthew gives her a kiss and a hug then hurries to a  
still stunned Bo and does the same.  
  
MATTHEW  
(on his way out the door)  
Bye mom, bye dad, I love you.  
  
NORA  
(calling behind him)  
Goodbye! Have fun! Thanks Mary Anne!  
  
Bo is still standing near his bulletin board speechless. Running his hand along his  
new painting he fights the tears filling his eyes as they study the "dad" painted so  
carefully in the corner. Feeling her presence there Bo turns to Nora who still  
stands in the doorway.  
  
BO  
Wow. Did he just call me -  
  
NORA  
(walking slowly toward him, nodding  
with every answer)  
Dad?  
  
BO  
As in -  
  
NORA  
Pop, pa, daddy, old man.  
  
BO  
Old?  
(a beat)  
Wow, he did didn't he?  
  
NORA  
Yep. You ok with that?  
  
BO  
Ok with that?! Gosh, Nora, I  
think that's got to be just about  
the best sound in the world.  
  
Stepping in behind Bo Nora looks over his shoulder to admire their son's painting  
with Bo.  
  
NORA  
Yeah it is isn't it?  
  
(a knock on the side of the still open door)  
  
HANK  
Am I interrupting?  
  
NORA  
No.  
  
BO  
No Hank, come on in.  
  
HANK  
That's quite a painting you got there  
(Notices the "dad" in the corner) Pops.  
I take it the little guy knows who his  
dad is?  
  
Nora looks at Bo.  
  
BO  
I told Hank.  
  
HANK  
I promise you Nora, I haven't told a  
soul.  
  
NORA  
It's fine Hank, besides, it's not like  
the whole world isn't going to know  
soon anyway, Matthew's practically  
shouting it from the rooftops.  
  
Suddenly, as if by lightening strike, it dawns on both of them-  
  
(Spoken at the same time)  
  
BO  
Asa! (Grabbing his jacket from  
  
the hook) We'll take my car.  
  
NORA  
Asa! (Heading toward the door)  
I'll grab my jacket.  
  
Both Bo and Nora race out of the office leaving a bewildered but amused Hank  
standing alone, file in hand, in Bo's office.  
  
HANK  
(shaking his head)  
Ah the Buchanans. 


	8. Life's a Dance 8

INT. ASA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Asa sits alone with the door closed talking on the telephone.  
  
ASA  
Now Governor you know there are an  
awful lot of issues that I think you and  
I may see eye to eye on.  
  
BO (O.S.)  
No that's ok Nigel, we'll show ourselves  
in.  
  
Coming through the double doors Bo and Nora enter the living room.  
  
ASA  
(noticing he has company)  
That sounds just fine. I'll talk to you then  
Governor.  
  
Realizing who Asa is talking to Nora rolls her eyes.  
  
ASA  
(Hanging up his phone)  
Well if it isn't my son, the police commissioner  
and his former bride. To what do I owe the  
pleasure?  
  
NORA  
Hello Asa.  
  
BO  
We need to talk to you Pa.  
  
ASA  
Official business? Because I already  
told you Bo that I don't know a damn  
thing about that shady little operation  
down there by the Llantano river.  
  
Nora looks at Bo. "What?" Bo shakes his head. "Nevermind."  
  
BO  
(closing the double doors)  
We're not here on business Pa, this is a  
family matter.  
  
ASA  
A family matter? Last time I checked  
the two of you weren't married anymore.  
  
BO  
No Pa, we're not but that doesn't mean -  
  
ASA  
Why is that anyway?  
  
BO  
Why is what?  
  
ASA  
Why aren't the two of you married anymore?  
  
NORA  
Look Asa, we have something pretty  
important to talk to you about here.  
  
ASA  
Ok honey, sit down, I was just playing  
with you a little.  
  
Sitting next to each other on the sofa across from Asa Bo and Nora take a deep  
breath.  
  
BO  
Pa, I know that this is going to come as a  
pretty big shock and, well, there really  
isn't any way to tell you except to just  
tell you so-  
  
ASA  
What is it boy? Spit it out.  
  
BO  
Pa-  
  
ASA  
(it dawns on him)  
You and Nora are getting married again!  
I knew this day would come you know.  
I tell you boy, it's about time you came  
to your senses and roped this fine filly -  
  
BO  
Pa!  
  
ASA  
I told Renee time and time again that the two  
of you -  
  
NORA  
Asa!  
  
Asa is quiet.  
  
BO  
Will you just listen to me. A few  
months ago Nora and I -  
  
ASA  
Oh come on boy just spit it out!  
  
NORA  
Bo is Matthew's father Asa.  
  
Silence. Not a sound. Asa turns to his son who can't help but have a proud smile  
creeping across his face.  
  
BO  
It's true Pa. Matthew's my son.  
  
The stunned stare on Asa's face makes way for the same proud smile to come  
creeping over him.  
  
ASA  
A son? Bo, you have a son?  
  
BO  
Not just any son, Matthew. Matthew  
is my son.  
  
ASA  
(almost in a daze)  
Matthew Buchanan.  
  
Oh no. Nora's seen that face before.  
  
NORA  
(warning)  
Asa.  
  
ASA  
A grandson.  
  
BO  
Now look Pa-  
  
ASA  
(snaps out of it)  
Just how in the sam hell did something  
like this happen?  
  
BO  
A baby? (watching Nora from  
the corner of his eye) Well Pa, if you're  
curious about where babies come from  
I know a lady who can tell you every-  
thing you need to know.  
  
Elbowing him in the ribs Nora is only slightly amused.  
  
ASA  
I think I know plenty about where  
babies come from Bo. What I'd  
like to know is how in the world  
it took you so long to know that  
this one came from the two of you.  
  
NORA  
It's kind of a long story Asa.  
  
ASA  
I've got time.  
  
BO  
It doesn't matter Pa. What matters  
is that we do know now.  
  
ASA  
But what about all of those tests you  
had run?  
  
NORA  
It turns out those tests were incorrect.  
There was an error at the lab.  
  
ASA  
And you found out about this error how?  
  
NORA  
Sam -  
  
ASA  
Rappaport! That sleazy, no good -  
I should've known he-  
  
BO  
He didn't tamper with the tests Pa.  
It was an error in the lab.  
  
ASA  
That still doesn't answer my question  
Bo. Just how did the two of you find  
out about the error?  
  
BO  
After Sam died there were letters  
delivered to Nora and I from his  
estate.  
  
ASA  
So he knew about it? He knew  
that boy was not his son and he-  
Why that lousy-  
  
BO  
Pa! That's enough.  
  
NORA  
Look Asa, Sam did know about  
the error and he did keep it from  
everyone, including me, but we're  
really doing our best not to blame  
him here.  
  
ASA  
Not to blame him?! Hell woman,  
the man kept Bo from his child!  
He came into this town, broke up the  
best marriage either one of you ever  
had and you don't want to blame  
him?  
  
BO  
Regardless of how we feel the fact of  
the matter is that Sam is the only father  
Matthew has known up to now. He  
just lost him and the last thing we  
want to do is tell him the man that he  
called daddy was a liar.  
  
Asa doesn't speak.  
  
NORA  
Sam is dead and the best thing for  
us to do is just move forward,  
without placing any blame.  
  
ASA  
Does the boy know who is father  
is now?  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
ASA  
Does my grandson know that Bo  
is his daddy?  
  
BO  
He knows.  
  
ASA  
And?  
  
NORA  
He's on cloud nine.  
  
BO  
Little guy even made me a picture at  
camp today Pa.  
  
Asa leans back in the sofa, the smile on his face is almost as big as the one that  
is smeared across Bo's.  
  
ASA  
So when are you bringing him here?  
  
BO  
Here?  
  
ASA  
Yeah, when do I get to spend some  
quality time with my grandson?  
  
Bo's and Nora's eyes dart from each other to Asa and back again as they scramble  
for an answer.  
  
NORA  
I. well, umm-  
  
BO  
He just barely found out that I'm  
his dad, Pa.  
  
ASA  
Now wait just a minute. You're not  
going to go and tell me that I'm not  
going to get a chance to know and  
love my grandson. I-  
  
NORA  
No. Asa of course not. Matthew's a  
Buchanan and we want him to know  
he has a great big, wonderful family  
who loves him.  
  
ASA  
That's good because I'm telling the  
two of you right now that it is my  
God given right as that boy's grandfather  
to know him and to spoil him rotten  
every chance I get.  
  
NORA  
You'll have plenty of time to get to  
know him Asa and to spoil him.  
  
BO  
Within reason!  
  
NORA  
Right. Within reason Asa. Asa?  
You've got that right? Within  
reason.  
  
ASA  
Of course honey, I wouldn't dream  
of going over board.  
  
BO  
We're serious Pa. Matthew is a great  
kid with a great set of values-  
  
ASA  
Of course he is. He's a Buchanan.  
  
BO  
(ignoring Asa)  
And Nora and I plan on keeping it that  
way. Got it?  
  
Asa doesn't look at Bo so his son maneuvers himself until he can see straight into  
Asa's eyes.  
  
BO  
Got it?  
  
ASA  
I've got it boy! Now, you two get  
out of here and don't come back  
until you're ready for me to meet  
my grandson.  
  
Nora smiles. Asa's a brute and she sure hates some of the things he does  
sometimes but underneath it all he's a big softie. It's clear how much he already  
loves Matthew. Standing up to go Nora just can't help herself and steps over to  
where Asa sits, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Asa. We'll bring him by soon.  
  
BO  
I'll see you later Pa.  
  
Walking toward the door Bo and Nora exit leaving a smiling Asa alone.  
  
ASA  
Nigel! Nigel!  
  
Hurrying into the living room Nigel is ready to serve.  
  
NIGEL  
Yes sir?  
  
ASA  
Have a seat Nigel.  
  
NIGEL  
(confused)  
Sir?  
  
ASA  
I said sit down next to me old boy.  
  
Nigel is cautious but does what he is told. Reaching into his jack Asa produces  
to fat, expensive cigars. Clipping the tip of each into the ash tray on the table he  
sticks one into his butler's unsuspecting mouth and lights it.  
  
NIGEL  
(coughing)  
Forgive me sir but what's the occasion?  
  
ASA  
Congratulate me Nigel, I'm a grandpa!  
  
Still confused Nigel does his best to enjoy his smoking cigar as Asa leans back  
enjoying the private celebration.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - LATER  
  
Standing alone behind Bo's desk Gabrielle stares at the picture Matthew made his  
dad. This shouldn't bother her like it does. How is it that something so  
wonderful for Bo can be making her so unhappy? She can't help it. It does  
bother her. It bothers her so much sometimes that she finds herself wishing she  
had kept the secret all along. The silence in the office is shattered by voices  
outside growing louder as Bo and Nora laugh their way inside.  
  
BO  
But you saw his face right?  
  
NORA  
I know, I know. He looked like he was  
about to fall out of his chair!  
  
BO  
Yeah, well, it's hard to surprise the old  
coot sometimes but we sure managed  
to today.  
  
NORA  
We did didn't we.  
  
Nora notices Gabrielle before Bo does.  
  
NORA  
Gabrielle! Hi. How are you?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Fine thank you. And you?  
  
NORA  
I'm fine.  
  
BO  
This is a nice surprise. Hi honey.  
  
Stepping to where she stands Bo gives Gabrielle a kiss.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call Bo I  
was just in the neighborhood and  
thought I would drop by.  
  
NORA  
I have some more digging to do on  
that case we talked about earlier so  
I'm going to excuse myself. (To  
Gabrielle) It was nice to see you  
again.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, you too.  
  
NORA  
(To Bo) Let me know what time you  
want to help Matthew with that day  
camp project and I'll make sure we're  
home.  
  
BO  
Ok.  
  
Nora closes the door behind her leaving Bo and Gabrielle alone. Kissing her  
again Bo motions for Gabrielle to sit down.  
  
GABRIELLE  
So, you and Nora were off on official  
business huh?  
  
BO  
What?  
  
GABRIELLE  
You and Nora, off chasing bad guys again?  
  
BO  
What? Oh, that? No, no. We went over  
to talk to Asa today.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Talk to Asa?  
  
BO  
About Matthew. We decided we better get  
over there and tell him he has another  
grandson, before he heard from someone  
else.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, so you and Nora decided to make it  
public then?  
  
BO  
Well it's not like we could keep it a secret  
much longer honey, little Matthew's running  
around practically screaming it from the  
rooftops.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I saw your picture.  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
He made that for me at camp today.  
  
GABRIELLE  
It must feel pretty good to have your son  
calling you Dad.  
  
Bo comes alive.  
  
BO  
Oh it does! I'll tell you honey, when  
Matthew came running in here today  
calling me dad, my heart just stopped.  
  
Gabrielle forces a smile and tries to be happy for him.  
  
BO  
I can't imagine anything better.  
  
(the phone rings)  
  
BO  
Excuse me. Buchanan. Ok, I'll be  
right there. (Hangs up the phone) I'm  
sorry, I've got to check on this.  
  
GABRIELLE  
No, of course.  
  
Both Bo and Gabrielle stand to leave. Bo leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
BO  
I'll try and get away as early as I can  
tonight.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, that reminds me.  
  
BO  
What is it honey?  
  
GABRIELLE  
I was thinking. We never did get to  
take that little get away we've been  
talking about.  
  
BO  
Yeah, about that.  
  
GABRIELLE  
And I was thinking how lovely some  
of those places we were talking about  
would be right about now.  
  
Reaching into her bag Gabrielle begins to pull out travel brochures for she and  
Bo to go over.  
  
BO  
Look honey, you know how much I  
would love to get away with you but  
right now, I don't know, Matthew's on  
summer vacation and -  
  
GABRIELLE  
I thought you just said that things were  
going so well with Matthew.  
  
BO  
They are. Things are going great with  
Matthew. That's just it honey, I need  
to be with him. I've missed out on so  
much already and I just, I want to be  
there, you know? I want to be there with  
him when he makes a great catch at his  
baseball game and learns to ride his bike.  
I want to teach him to ride his bike.  
  
Gabrielle can't look at him. She feels so guilty for not understanding but for  
some reason it kills her to hear him talking this way. Stepping toward her Bo  
softly pulls her face toward his.  
  
BO  
Honey, I want to teach him how to bait  
a hook and how to wheel and deal his  
mom into going for anchovies on the  
pizza and - I want to be his dad Gabrielle,  
all the time. You can understand that,  
can't you?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I understand.  
  
BO  
We'll plan something as soon as things  
settle down, ok? Maybe the three of us  
could get away somewhere or something.  
  
GABRIELLE  
(forcing a smile)  
Sure.  
  
BO  
I'm sorry honey, I've gotta go.  
  
A quick kiss goodbye and Bo's out the door. Trying not to look hurt Gabrielle  
watches him go then grabs her purse and leaves herself.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - MOMENTS LATER  
  
Nora is on the phone as Gabrielle makes her way past the desks in the bull pen.  
  
NORA  
(in the phone)  
Yes thank you, tell him I'll wait for his  
call.  
  
Seeing Gabrielle Nora tries to make eye contact and smiles. Forcing a smile  
Gabrielle quickly averts her eyes and continues on her way.  
  
NORA  
Gabrielle? Is everything ok?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, fine.  
  
Hurrying past and without another word, Gabrielle leaves Nora standing there  
bewildered.  
  
NORA  
(calling after her)  
Goodbye! Nice to see you again. 


	9. Life's a Dance 9

INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
The station is just beginning to come alive with its early morning work load of  
all of those things left unfinished the night before. Nora is already at work,  
standing in the bull pen going over a file with DETECTIVE CARTER.  
  
MARCI  
ADA Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Yes?  
  
MARCI  
You have a call on line one, someone  
named Jeremy Wright.  
  
NORA  
Oh! Yes, I've been waiting for his call.  
(To Detective Carter) This is kind of  
important, excuse me. I'm going to  
take this in the Commissioner's office  
Marci.  
  
Pen and notebook in hand Nora leaves the bull pen and heads for Bo's office  
where she can take the call in private. She isn't gone long before Bo walks  
into the station, just finishing up a call on his cell phone. Stopping at Marci's  
desk he flips through a stack of message memos as he talks.  
  
BO  
Damn it Pa, if I find out that you have  
something to do with this mess down  
at the docks... Ok, I'll let it go- for now,  
but - No Pa Matthew's fine. I told  
you that Nora and I will bring him over  
as soon as we have a chance to talk to  
him. Yeah, yeah, I know, you're not  
getting any younger. Ok. Goodbye.  
  
Closing his cell phone Bo looks up at Marci who is greeting him with a cup of  
coffee in hand.  
  
MARCI  
Good morning Commissioner Buchanan.  
It's a little strong this morning but -  
  
BO  
Thank you Marci, I'm sure it's perfect.  
Have you seen Nora yet today?  
  
MARCI  
Yeah, she's here. Actually she just took  
a call in your office.  
  
Looking toward his office Bo can see Nora through the thin openings in the  
window blinds.  
  
BO  
(heading toward the office)  
Thanks Marci.  
  
MARCI  
No problem. Oh, Commissioner?  
  
BO  
Yeah?  
  
MARCI  
I heard about Matthew. You know,  
about him being your son and everything  
and - well, I just wanted to tell you  
congratulations. I think that's really great  
that you and Ms. Buchanan have a little  
boy.  
  
BO  
(looking at Nora through the blinds)  
Yeah, it is pretty great. Thank you  
Marci.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - CONTINUING  
  
Nora is still in the middle of her conversation, back to the door,  
when Bo comes into his office.  
  
NORA  
Yes I understand that but - Mr. Wright  
I know that there's more to this story  
than - yes, I understand but if you could  
just -  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
NORA  
(to the air)  
Listen for a minute.  
  
Frustrated Nora slams the receiver back into its cradle.  
  
BO  
Hey, be nice to my phone or I'll have you  
arrested.  
  
Cracking a small smile Nora turns to find Bo.  
  
NORA  
Really? Is that a promise? Because I don't  
think I'd have to deal with these issues,  
not to mention that new ADA Coulson if  
I were down there in the slammer so -  
  
Picking the phone back up Nora prepares to give it another playful slam when Bo  
intervenes and takes it from her hand and smiles.  
  
BO  
Rough morning Red?  
  
NORA  
You could say that.  
  
BO  
Well, I'd offer you some of my  
coffee but from the looks of  
things I think my phone would  
appreciate it if I didn't.  
  
Taking Bo's cup from his hand Nora takes a quick drink then gives it back to him.  
  
NORA  
Funny.  
  
BO  
Who was on the phone?  
  
NORA  
A student over at Llanview U.  
  
BO  
The drug thing?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, you know Bo, I just don't  
get it. Nobody's talking. I bet  
you I've contacted 25 students,  
including some of those involved  
in the 5 reports that actually made  
it to this station and no one, not one  
of them is saying a word. It's like  
those reports just called themselves in.  
  
BO  
Is that so surprising? I mean,  
even if these kids were the ones  
who called the reports in the  
fact of the matter is that if they  
were present when these drug  
related incidents were taking  
place they probably weren't  
involved in the kind of  
extracurricular activities mom  
and dad would be too proud of.  
  
NORA  
No, you're probably right.  
  
BO  
But?  
  
NORA  
I don't know, I just think there's  
more to it than kids being afraid  
that their parents find out they  
were at a party. But if you ask  
Coulson this is just me spinning  
my wheels endlessly in pursuit  
of something that isn't important  
and is none of my business.  
  
BO  
What's the deal with this new  
Coulson guy?  
  
NORA  
Oh! Now there's an interesting  
change of subject. Daniel Coulson  
is the most self centered, egotistical,  
excuse for a human being that I've  
had the displeasure of meeting in,  
oh, I'd have to say about a decade.  
  
BO  
Yeah, I can't say I've had a single  
pleasant run in with the man since  
he's been in town.  
  
NORA  
You know that I love and respect  
Hank more than any other attorney  
I know but for the life of me I can't  
see what he was thinking when he  
allowed that clown to become a part  
of this team.  
  
BO  
The old D.A. surprised me a little  
with that one too.  
  
NORA  
You don't think that Hank is seriously  
considering that job at the Law School  
do you?  
  
BO  
You mean quit his job here? I don't  
know, he's been talking about it for  
a while.  
  
NORA  
Whatever he decides to do he can not  
leave me here with that pit bull. I  
just couldn't stand it.  
  
BO  
Oh, speaking of pit bulls-  
  
NORA  
What did Asa do now?  
  
BO  
Nothing illegal, that I know of. He  
sure is chomping at the bit to spend  
some time with his grandson though.  
  
NORA  
Right.  
  
BO  
I told him he needs to be patient but -  
  
NORA  
No, Asa's right Bo.  
  
BO  
He is?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm  
absolutely terrified at the idea of  
Asa getting his hooks into Matthew -  
  
BO  
I promise you, I am not going to let  
that happen.  
  
NORA  
But, Matthew really should get to  
know his family, including his  
grandpa. (Bo raises his eyebrows.)  
I may not like everything Asa does  
but I certainly can't deny the fact  
that he loves his family.  
  
BO  
True.  
  
NORA  
He has some interesting ways of  
showing it sometimes but - It's  
clear that he loves Matthew and  
he should get to know him.  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
You're amazing you know that?  
  
NORA  
Why, Mr. Buchanan.  
  
BO  
I'm serious Red.  
  
Nora and Bo share a look and a smile.  
  
NORA  
You were going to come over to  
help Matthew with his project tonight  
weren't you?  
  
BO  
Just as soon as I finish up here.  
  
NORA  
Why don't we talk to him tonight  
and then maybe we can take him  
up to your dad's this weekend.  
  
BO  
Ok. If you're sure about this.  
  
NORA  
I'm sure. Aren't you?  
  
BO  
Yeah. It'll be fine.  
  
NORA  
Ok. Time for me to get back to the phones.  
  
A serious look on his face Bo rushes to protect his phone from Nora.  
  
NORA  
Very funny. I'll use the one in my office.  
I'll see you later.  
  
BO  
Good luck.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - CONTINUING  
  
Making her way out of Bo's office Nora is unable to avoid running  
right into ADA DANIEL COULSON.  
  
DANIEL  
Ah ADA Buchanan. Good morning.  
  
NORA  
(forcing a smile)  
Mr. Coulson.  
  
DANIEL  
You and the Commissioner are in awfully  
early this morning.  
  
NORA  
Well Daniel it's like you seem to enjoy  
saying, crime doesn't keep a banker's  
schedule.  
  
DANIEL  
So you do listen to the things I say.  
  
NORA  
Of course. Now if you'll excuse me -  
  
DANIEL  
Off to spin a few more wheels on that  
ridiculous wild goose chase at Llanview  
U?  
  
NORA  
Gosh Daniel, we were this close to a  
pleasant exchange this morning.  
  
Turning Nora brushes past Daniel on the way out.  
  
DANIEL  
(calling behind her)  
There's always tomorrow.  
  
NORA  
(under her breath)  
Oh I hope not.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Still working the phone Nora sits at her desk, a recent photo of Bo, Matthew and  
her taken at Parent's Day.  
  
NORA  
Mr. Wright it's Nora Buchanan. I  
know you aren't really interested in  
talking but, please, it's really important  
that I ask you a couple of questions. I  
promise to keep it completely confidential  
but I really do need to speak with you.  
Please call me. You have my numbers.  
  
Hanging up the phone Nora looks at her list and begins to dial the next number.  
  
NORA  
Is Erika Ardeth available? Erika? Hello,  
my name is Nora Buchanan and I'm an  
Assistant District Attorney for the  
Common Wealth of Pennsylvania. I  
wonder if I could ask you a few questions.  
Well, I have a report here that says you  
made a couple of calls to the campus  
police at Llanview University a few  
months back. Wait, no - don't hang up!  
Look, I just want to talk to you for a few  
minutes Erika, nothing big, I - Do you  
think we could meet in person?  
Absolutely, completely confidential.  
Ok, I'm on my way.  
  
Returning the phone to its base Nora grabs her jacket and her purse and hurries  
out the door.  
  
NORA  
Ok Erika, maybe now we can get  
some answers.  
  
INT. HALLOWED GROUNDS - DAY  
  
Nora enters the coffee house surveying the room for Erika. The place isn't too  
busy, steady business but nothing the girls behind the counter can't handle.  
Ordering a cup of coffee Nora steps back to wait for her drink or Erika, which  
ever comes first.  
  
ERIKA  
Ms. Buchanan?  
  
Hearing her name Nora turns.  
  
NORA  
You must be Erika. Please, call me  
Nora.  
  
ERIKA  
Thank you for meeting me here, I know  
the student union would have been  
closer but -  
  
NORA  
No problem. Besides, I should be the one  
thanking you.  
  
EMPLOYEE  
Ms. Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Oh, yes. Thank you. (To Erika) Can I  
get you anything?  
  
ERIKA  
No, thanks. I don't have much time, I-  
  
NORA  
Well then we better get talking.  
  
Smiling Nora leads the way to a lonely table in an empty corner.  
  
NORA  
I really do appreciate your meeting me  
like this. Believe or not I'm having a  
horrible time getting the students  
involved in these calls to even talk to  
me.  
  
ERIKA  
Oh, I believe it.  
  
NORA  
I don't understand.  
  
ERIKA  
Ms. Buchanan - (off Nora's look)  
Nora, just how much do you know  
about those reports to campus police?  
  
NORA  
That's just it, I don't know much about  
them at all. It's as if everyone involved  
has suddenly forgotten everything about  
them. That, or their afraid to admit to  
what they know.  
  
By the look on Erika's face Nora just hit the nail on the head.  
  
NORA  
That's it, isn't it? These students are  
afraid. Erika, is somebody threatening  
you?  
  
Suddenly Erika grows uncomfortable.  
  
ERIKA  
There really isn't much that can tell you.  
I really wasn't directly involved in any  
of the incidents.  
  
NORA  
But I have your name as the caller on  
several of these reports.  
  
ERIKA  
I did call some reports into campus  
police.  
  
NORA  
Are you telling me you made the reports  
up?  
  
ERIKA  
No. I had a legitimate reason for making  
each of those calls, I just wasn't directly  
involved.  
  
Someone in the corner of her eye catches Erika's attention. A tall, dark haired  
man dressed for success in a business suit and tie eyes Nora and Erika  
as he stands at the counter waiting to order.  
  
ERIKA  
(in a hurry)  
I have to go.  
  
NORA  
What? Wait a minute you just got here.  
  
ERIKA  
  
(standing)  
I know but I really have to get to class.  
  
NORA  
Erika can you at least tell me the reasons  
that you made those calls?  
  
ERIKA  
  
(stopping)  
What do you mean?  
  
NORA  
The reports that I have here only tell me  
that you called, there are no other details.  
They don't even state the nature of the  
crimes you were reporting.  
  
ERIKA  
What? But I -  
  
NORA  
Erika, if you're afraid there are ways that  
I can protect you but -  
  
ERIKA  
Do you have a piece of paper?  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
ERIKA  
(in a hurry)  
Do you have some paper?  
  
NORA  
Right here.  
  
ERIKA  
(scribbling on the notepad)  
Call this number and ask for Danny.  
He can tell you what you need to know.  
Just please don't tell him that you spoke  
to me.  
  
NORA  
Erika-  
  
ERIKA  
I'm sorry Nora, I have to go.  
  
Grabbing her bag from the back of her chair Erika looks around nervously and  
hurries out the door. Coffee in hand now the man in the suit eyes Nora from  
across the room. Feeling his eyes on her Nora looks up at the man who, the  
moment her eyes lock on his, stands and makes an abrupt exit of his own. 


	10. Life's a Dance 10

INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Nora is back in the office already one the phone.  
  
NORA  
Is Danny available please? Oh, I see.  
Could you tell him that Nora Buchanan  
from the - (she stops herself) Actually,  
do you know when I might reach him?  
Ok, I'll call back then.  
  
On his way back to his office from lock up Bo spots Nora.  
  
BO  
Hey there.  
  
NORA  
(tired)  
Hey.  
  
BO  
Long day?  
  
NORA  
You can say that again.  
  
BO  
Well hang in there Red, it's almost over.  
  
NORA  
(looking at her watch)  
Gosh, is that the time?  
  
BO  
Flies by when you're having fun eh?  
  
NORA  
I've got to meet Mary Anne and Matthew.  
  
BO  
You know, I'm just about as done as I can be  
for the night here so why don't you head over  
and get Matthew and I'll meet you back at your  
house, dinner in hand.  
  
NORA  
Bo, you don't have to feed us dinner, Matthew  
and I can grab something on the way home.  
  
BO  
I know that I don't have to, I want to. I was  
coming over to work on Matthew's day camp  
project anyway. It would be fun to eat together.  
  
NORA  
Ok. Thanks.  
  
BO  
(walking back toward his office)  
Anything special you want to eat?  
  
NORA  
You know the favorites. Surprise me.  
  
Nora gathers her things while Bo just shakes his head and smiles as he enters his  
office.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Nora and Matthew are just getting home. Matthew races inside, drops his bag on  
the floor and runs for the kitchen as Nora maneuvers her way in the door.  
  
NORA  
Hey, hey, hey! Hold up there pal. Could you  
do me a favor?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah?  
  
NORA  
Can you take your bag upstairs and put it away  
and then we'll get the stuff for your project out.  
  
Grabbing his bag Matthew runs for the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. After we finish my project could dad stay  
for dinner too mom?  
  
BO  
(from behind the still partly open door)  
Did somebody ask for dinner?  
  
Pushing the door open Bo steps inside a giant pizza box in one hand, grocery bag  
in the other. Dropping his bag to the floor again Matthew runs to Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dad!  
  
Throwing his arms around Bo in a hug Matthew nearly knocks the pizza from his  
hands.  
  
BO  
Hey there sport.  
  
NORA  
Why don't I take that.  
  
Smiling Nora takes the pizza and grocery sack from Bo who is now free to pick  
Matthew up and toss him over the shoulder.  
  
MATTHEW  
(squealing with excitement)  
Wait! Wait! I almost forgot!  
  
BO  
(setting him down)  
Did you leave something at camp?  
  
MATTHEW  
No, I gotta put my bag upstairs like mom  
said.  
  
With that Matthew grabs his bag and races up the stairs.  
  
BO  
Would it be wrong of me to point out that  
that kid is the most incredible little boy ever  
put on the planet?  
  
NORA  
(smiling)  
Well it's never wrong to tell the truth you  
know.  
  
Crossing to Nora Bo sits down on the sofa.  
  
BO  
I'm so proud of him Red.  
  
NORA  
(sitting next to him)  
Yeah. I think we done good there Commish.  
  
BO  
Well, you've done good. He's  
amazing Nora.  
  
Sliding closer Nora puts her arm up over Bo's shoulders.  
  
NORA  
Aw I think you had a little something to do  
with it too. He's got some pretty strong Bo  
Buchanan genes coursing through those veins.  
(pause) He's already so much like you Bo.  
  
BO  
You think so?  
  
NORA  
I know so. And the time you're spending  
with him now, he's learning so many  
things from you. Our little boy gets more  
incredible every single day you spend with  
him.  
  
Suddenly the sound of Matthew's feet bounding down the stairs interrupts their  
talk.  
  
MATTHEW  
All done. And I brought this to show you.  
  
Matthew plops down on the couch between Bo and Nora.  
  
NORA  
Honey you have to get that project done and  
we really should eat before the pizza gets cold.  
(Matthew looks up at her with his big brown  
eyes) But you can show your dad the comic  
book just while I sort through the mail quick  
and then -  
(tickling Matthew's belly)  
we'll eat!  
  
Hopping up from the couch Nora goes over to the bureau where she flips through  
and opens her mail.  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you know this comic dad?  
  
BO  
Nope. You know it pretty good though huh?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. I know it really good. I think I might  
have just about everything they make of  
this.  
  
NORA  
(still going through her mail)  
Just about? Oh honey, I think you have  
more Secret Space Slimers than the toy  
sto-  
  
Suddenly the letter in her hand catches Nora's eye. Digging back through the  
pile meant for trash Nora finds the envelope and turns it over looking for a return  
address. Nothing. Looking back at the letter Nora turns it over in her hand.  
  
BO  
Is everything ok?  
  
Nothing.  
  
BO  
Red?  
  
NORA  
(startled)  
What?  
  
BO  
What is it? Is everything ok?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. No, of course. Everything's fine.  
  
BO  
Is it bad news?  
  
NORA  
No. No, just a bill I remembered I have to  
pay. It's nothing.  
(Sets the letter back in the  
pile under some other mail)  
Now, whose hungry?  
  
MATTHEW/BO  
Me!  
  
NORA  
Well, come on slow pokes, grab the pizza  
and let's go!  
  
Taking the pizza off of the table Bo hands Matthew the grocery sack and follows  
the two of them into the kitchen.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Pizza gone, project finished, the house is quiet as Bo and Nora make their way  
down the stairs.  
  
BO  
I can't believe he fell asleep so fast.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, he was pretty warn out. He sure does  
love that bedtime story you tell him though.  
  
BO  
It's funny, hundreds of great books and stories,  
all over the shelves in that room up there and  
he wants to hear Wiley Cowboy and his crazy  
horse Paint again.  
  
NORA  
Can ya blame him? I know I can't wait to hear  
it again, especially you doing to voice of that  
badger, what's his name?  
  
BO  
Theodore?  
  
NORA  
Theodore! That's right!  
(doing her best "stuffy Badger")  
"I'm sorry Wiley, I'd let you stay with me but  
I don't think you and Mr. Paint would even fit  
through my front door."  
  
BO  
Wait a minute, are you making fun of my voices?  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
No, no, I wouldn't dream of making fun of little  
Theodore and his funny little nasal drawl.  
  
BO  
He has a cold.  
  
NORA  
(still laughing)  
Where did you hear that story anyway?  
  
BO  
My Grandpa used to tell it to me when I was a  
kid. He made it up I think. I just kind of take  
what I remember and throw in a thing or two of  
my own.  
  
NORA  
Matthew really loves it. Not quite as much as  
he loves you but- Thanks for coming over  
tonight Bo.  
  
BO  
Are you kidding? Thank you for inviting me.  
  
NORA  
You know you're welcome anytime.  
  
BO  
Thanks. (a beat) I'll give Pa a call and let  
him know we'll bring Matthew by this  
weekend?  
  
NORA  
Sounds good. Gosh, this is going to put you  
and I on Asa's good list for years to come I  
think.  
  
BO  
Scary thought isn't it?  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
Absolutely terrifying.  
  
Bo looks up into Nora's laughing eyes. Gosh she is so beautiful. Noticing a stray  
hair has fallen down into her face he instinctively reaches up to brush it away.  
Somehow even the most simple touch of his hand to her face generates an energy  
that is so foreign yet so familiar. Neither of them has felt it for such a long time,  
it's a little surprising. The laughing stops and it is quiet, only the sounds of their  
breathing can be heard. For a moment, a very short one, they are lost in this  
feeling and then -  
  
BO  
(Looks at his watch)  
I guess I should get going.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, of course.  
  
BO  
I'll see you at work tomorrow?  
  
NORA  
(walking Bo to the door)  
Bright and early.  
  
BO  
Goodnight Nora.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight.  
  
Closing the door behind Bo Nora puts the porch light out and makes her way over  
to the living room. She straightens the sofa pillows and the coffee table but it  
isn't long before her attention is drawn back to the pile of mail she left on the  
bureau. She's hesitant but can't help but stop what she's doing to go to the mail  
again. Digging through the pile she finds the letter that held her attention earlier.  
  
NORA  
Ok, so somebody's scared. Who would  
be so worried about this thing at Llanview  
U that they'd threaten me?  
  
Trying to shake any fear from her mind Nora stashes the letter in the  
drawer of the bureau, tosses rest of the mail in the garbage can and  
heads for bed. 


	11. Life's a Dance 11

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Nora is running late, as usual, and races to get Matthew's things  
together.  
  
NORA  
(calling up the stairs)  
Matthew! Matthew honey come on, the bus  
is going to be here any second!  
  
Racing down the stairs Matthew takes his back pack from Nora.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks mom. Oh!  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
MATTHEW  
I forgot to put my breakfast dishes in the sink.  
  
Matthew takes off toward the kitchen just as the bus honks for him.  
  
NORA  
Sweetie that's the bus. I'll tell you what,  
you can leave them today.  
  
MATTHEW  
I can?  
  
NORA  
(smiling)  
Yeah. But just this once.  
  
Bending down Nora gives Matthew a kiss on the nose.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you mom.  
  
NORA  
I love you too. Have fun at camp ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Tell dad I love him.  
  
NORA  
I will. Bye!  
  
Nora watches Matthew get on the bus then grabs her bag and begins to make her  
way out the door in a rush just as her cell phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Nora Buchanan. Who? Danny? Oh,  
well, yes, I did call you but I didn't  
leave a message. How did you get my  
number? Caller I.D. I see. Well, thank  
you for calling me back. Danny, I'm  
an Assistant Attorney with the D.A.'s  
Office and I have a couple of things I'd  
like to talk to you about. Just a few  
things about the University. Do you  
think you could meet with me this  
afternoon? It won't take long. Ok, I'll  
see you then. Thanks Danny.  
  
Hanging up the call Nora juggles her bags and makes her way out the door.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Bo is just finishing up a phone call when Gabrielle appears in the doorway.  
  
BO  
Keep me updated on everything that's  
happening. Ok.  
(Hangs up the phone.)  
Hi honey.  
  
Bo kisses Gabrielle good morning.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hi there. You left so early I decided to  
surprise you with breakfast.  
  
Gabrielle holds up a paper bag and hands it to Bo.  
  
BO  
Thank you. What did you bring me?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Now don't roll your eyes at me but  
you know that I think you really  
should be eating better so I got you  
a couple of -  
  
BO  
(removing the contents from the bag)  
Bran muffins?  
  
From the look on Bo's face it is obvious that he is less than thrilled but he does  
his best to smile.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Now Bo, I know that you don't like  
them but -  
  
BO  
No, no, honey, this is great. Thank you.  
  
Peeling the paper from a muffin Bo begins to eat.  
  
GABRIELLE  
So, are we still on for dinner tonight?  
  
BO  
You bet. I'll pick you up right after work  
and we'll head over.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Ok. I'll see you then.  
  
Kissing Bo quickly Gabrielle heads toward the door.  
  
INT. ULTRA VIOLET - DAY  
  
There aren't many people around the club this early but Nora is there waiting for  
Danny to arrive. Looking at her watch she is about to give up when she sees a  
college aged young man come through the door. Strange, Nora still doesn't know  
what his connection to the drug problem at the University is but his appearance  
doesn't seem to be that of a man who would be involved in anything more than a  
college fund raiser.  
  
NORA  
(standing)  
You must be Danny? I'm Nora Buchanan.  
  
DANNY  
Danny Winston. It's nice to meet you.  
  
NORA  
Have a seat. Can I get you anything?  
  
DANNY  
No, thank you.  
  
NORA  
I'm sure you're wondering why you're here.  
(Danny nods) Danny, it's come to the attention  
of the D.A.'s office that there may be a real  
drug problem over at Llanview U.  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, I would agree with that. But I don't  
understand what that has to do with me.  
  
NORA  
Well, it also came to my attention that there  
have been a very large number of drug related  
crimes taking place on campus and for some  
reason there is a very disturbing discrepancy  
in reporting procedures at the school.  
  
Danny looks confused.  
  
NORA  
Ok, I'm talking in circles here. Danny, I talked  
to a student at the University who was responsible  
for making a number of calls to campus police  
to report some of these crimes. I don't know  
why, but this student gave me your number and  
told me you could help.  
  
DANNY  
Who was the student?  
  
NORA  
I promised I wouldn't say but - Can you think  
of a reason she would be sending me to you  
for information?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, up until a month or so ago I worked  
the phone lines for campus police.  
  
NORA  
You did? But I went through lists of past  
employees and your name wasn't present on  
any of those lists.  
  
Danny just shrugs his shoulders "I don't know."  
  
NORA  
Do you remember any calls reporting drugs  
or violent crimes coming into you while you  
were working the campus police phones?  
  
DANNY  
Do I remember? That's about all I was  
taking near the end there.  
  
NORA  
And did you report everything?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, I took down every bit of information  
and turned in every report exactly as I  
supposed to. What's going on? Is something  
wrong here? Am I in some kind of trouble?  
  
NORA  
No, Danny you're not in any trouble. I'm  
just trying to get to the bottom of this.  
(a beat)  
Do you remember what any of the specific  
crimes were in those reports you took?  
  
DANNY  
I think so. But I don't understand, why don't  
you just go back and read the reports I filed?  
  
NORA  
That's the problem Danny, those reports were  
never filed.  
  
DANNY  
What?  
  
NORA  
I have information that there were large numbers  
of calls made to campus police reporting drug  
related crimes and indiscretions but only a  
handful of the reports were actually filed and  
most of the information we have on the others  
is sketchy at best.  
  
DANNY  
But I don't understand, I mean, I spent hours  
on those reports, they were as detailed as my  
term papers, and I turned them all in just as  
the explained to me.  
  
NORA  
Do you think you could think back to what  
some of those reports you took were?  
  
Pen and paper in hand Nora scribbles furiously as Danny begins to list what he  
remembers.  
  
DANNY  
Maybe. Let's see. (Thinks) There were a  
couple of break-ins, a lot vandalism, a  
stolen car, some assaults, a rape, some guy  
who said he -  
  
NORA  
(stops writing)  
Wait a minute, go back. Did you just say a  
rape Danny?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, there was a call reporting a sexual assault.  
  
NORA  
And you reported it to your superiors?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, I did everything according to standard  
procedure. Are you saying that the police  
department never received the report?  
  
NORA  
Nobody at the LPD heard anything about it.  
  
Danny is furious.  
  
DANNY  
Man! I promised that girl that someone would  
help her friend.  
  
NORA  
It was a friend of the victim that called the report  
in?  
  
Danny nods.  
  
NORA  
Danny, is there any chance you remember the  
girls name?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah, it was Allison Markson. I remember  
because I went to junior high with an Allison  
Markson and when the girl told me her name  
I found myself wondering if it could be the  
same person.  
  
NORA  
You don't know how I could reach her do you?  
  
DANNY  
No. I guess you could check the office of the  
registrar and find her that way, although, I  
don't think there will be many students around  
for another week or so, it's still summer  
semester.  
  
NORA  
I'll give it a shot. Is there anything else that  
you can remember?  
  
DANNY  
Nothing comes to mind right now but I'll  
give you a call if I think of anything. I just  
can't figure out what could have happened  
to those reports, I mean, I gave them all to  
Sergeant Bedford just like I was told to. I  
don't know how they could have just  
disappeared.  
  
NORA  
I'm hoping to get the answer to that question  
myself. Danny, can I ask you why you don't  
work with the campus police anymore?  
  
DANNY  
Oh that. A scholarship. Half way through  
last semester the head of my department  
called me in and told me that they had a  
scholarship for me that would cover the rest  
of my tuition and all of my books through  
graduation. Talk about dumb luck eh?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, that's pretty amazing.  
  
DANNY  
No kidding. The only catch was that I had  
to quit my job at campus police and devote  
more time to my studies as well as putting  
in several hours a day in the microbiology  
lab assisting one of the researchers.  
  
NORA  
All of this in the middle of a semester? Isn't  
that a little bit odd?  
  
DANNY  
I thought so too but - it's a full ride  
scholarship Miss Buchanan.  
  
NORA  
I understand.  
  
DANNY  
Hold on a minute. You don't think they  
would try to take my scholarship away  
because of this thing do you?  
  
NORA  
That's not going to happen.  
(Looking at her watch)  
Oh, wow, I better get going.  
  
DANNY  
Oh! Me too, I've got a class.  
  
NORA  
Thank you so much for meeting me. Please  
call me if you think of anything else.  
  
Nora stands and shakes Danny's hand then gathers her things to go.  
  
DANNY  
I will. Thank you Miss Buchanan.  
  
Walking toward the door both Danny and Nora are oblivious to the pair of eyes  
that follows them from a table in the corner. THE SAME MAN who was so  
interested in Nora and Erika at the coffee shop is here at Ultra Violet and even  
more interested than he was before.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - EVENING  
  
Nora is back at the station working on some files when Bo steps out of his office  
dressed to take Gabrielle out for the night. Hard at work Nora doesn't notice Bo  
sneak up behind her.  
  
BO  
Didn't anyone tell you it's quittin' time?  
  
NORA  
Look at you! Someone must have a hot  
date tonight.  
  
BO  
I promised Gabrielle I'd take her out for  
dinner. What about you? No big plans  
for the evening?  
  
NORA  
Well, my hot date is having a sleepover at  
Dusty's tonight so.  
  
BO  
Oh that's right, he told me he was going  
over there when he called this morning.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, he's been really excited.  
  
BO  
Well come on Red, this is your big chance.  
Go home, kick your feet up, enjoy having  
the place to yourself.  
  
NORA  
Sounds nice but I've got a million things to  
catch up on. Some old cases and a few more  
phone calls I'd like to make on this thing  
over at Llanview U so.  
  
BO  
How's that going anyway?  
  
NORA  
There's something really weird going on  
over there Bo. Things just aren't adding  
up at all.  
  
BO  
What do you mean?  
  
NORA  
Take these reports for example -  
  
Suddenly Nora notices what time it is and that she and Bo are getting into  
something that could keep him there much too long.  
  
NORA  
Nope. No, I'll talk to you about this  
tomorrow. Right now you have a  
date waiting and I think it's best that  
you don't make her wait.  
  
BO  
Come on Nora just tell me about the -  
  
NORA  
Not a chance. You go, have fun. We'll  
talk about this later.  
  
BO  
Ok. Ok. Tell Matthew goodnight for me  
if you talk to him will you?  
  
NORA  
You bet.  
  
BO  
(as he exits)  
And don't stay too late.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight Bo.  
  
Nora gets back to her paper work just as her cell phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Nora Buchanan. Oh hi there. No. No,  
that isn't what the deposition said at  
all. No I have it right here and it reads-  
(Pulls her phone away and glances at it)  
You know what, the battery on my  
cell phone is about to die, can I get your  
number and call you back from a land  
line? Hello? David?  
  
NORA  
(to her phone)  
A lot of good you are. I swear I just bought  
this battery.  
  
In frustration Nora tosses her phone to the desk and searches her address book  
for a phone number when the police station phone rings.  
  
NORA  
So you do keep an address book David.  
LPD. Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
Nora Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
David is that you?  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
Some things are just better left alone  
Counselor.  
  
NORA  
Who is this?  
  
The line goes dead. Hanging up the phone Nora decides to shake it off.  
  
NORA  
Probably just a bunch of kids with way too  
much free time on their hands.  
  
Nora resumes her search for the phone number just in time for the phone to  
ring again.  
  
NORA  
(a little more cautious)  
LPD. Oh, hi David I was just about to  
call you. No, I have it right here. No, no  
none of that is right I - where are you now  
David? Ok, I'm on my way.  
  
Hanging up the phone Nora gathers her things, looking at her dead cell phone  
one more time in disgust and heads for the exit.  
  
INT. LLANVIEW COUNTRY CLUB - EVENING  
  
Bo and Nora share a table for two.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I can not believe that I've got you all to  
myself for an entire evening.  
  
BO  
Believe it honey. I'm all yours tonight.  
  
Bringing her hand to his lips Bo kisses it softly then goes back to his dinner.  
  
BO  
How's the salmon?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Wonderful. Everything is perfect.  
  
BO  
Well eat up because as soon as we're done here I  
think I'm going to need to take you for a little spin  
on the dance floor.  
  
GABRIELLE  
And after that?  
  
BO  
Oh the rest of the evening is anyone's guess  
but I do believe it will be just the two of  
us, no one else invited.  
  
Gabrielle smiles.  
  
BO  
As a matter of fact, this (Bo picks up his cell  
phone) is going to go off for the-  
  
Just as Bo is about to turn it off his cell phone rings.  
  
BO  
Ok, I'm sorry honey, just this one. Bo  
Buchanan. Matthew? Hey sport! What's  
the matter? You are? Uh huh. Ok you  
just sit tight and I'll be right there.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Is everything alright?  
  
BO  
That was Matthew. He's supposed to be  
staying at a friends tonight but he isn't  
feeling well and wants to go home. I  
guess he tried Nora but she isn't picking  
up. Just one minute.  
  
Bo dials his phone.  
  
BO  
Oh hi Sergeant it's Commissioner Buchanan.  
Is ADA Buchanan still there? She did? No,  
that's ok, thank you.  
  
Hanging up Bo looks at Gabrielle who is obviously disappointed.  
  
BO  
She was going to work late tonight, she must  
be out researching something. Matthew said  
he tried her cell phone and the house. I'm  
really sorry honey but I'm going to have to  
promise you a rain check on tonight.  
  
GABRIELL  
What about Mary Anne, maybe she could go  
and get Matthew.  
  
BO  
Aw honey you know how it is when you're a  
kid and you're sick, all you want is your mom  
and dad.  
  
GABRIELLE  
(forcing a smile)  
Yeah, of course. You go ahead.  
  
BO  
You sure?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Go take care of your son. I'll get myself home.  
  
BO  
Don't be silly, I'll drop you off on my way.  
  
GABRIELLE  
No go on ahead. Max is over there and I need to  
talk with him anyway. I'll have him take me  
home later.  
  
BO  
You're sure?  
  
GABRIELLE  
I'm sure. Go. I'll see you later.  
  
BO  
(kissing her goodbye)  
Ok. I'll see you at home.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Just coming home for the night Nora steps through the front door. Surprised  
to see Bo's car in the driveway she now expects to see him sitting in the living  
room. No luck.  
  
NORA  
Bo? Are you here?  
  
Leaving her things on the sofa Nora looks around the room and notices Matthew's  
overnight bag is laying on the floor near the base of the stairs. Still confused she  
heads up the quietly.  
  
INT. MATTHEW'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Stepping into the doorway Nora is touched by what she sees. Bo is seated in  
Matthew's bed, legs out, shoes off, back against the head board with a pajama  
clad Matthew in the same position only he is using his dad as a head board.  
Both father and son are sound asleep, an open story book rested across Matthew's  
legs as Bo's arms lie wrapped around his son. Suddenly Matthew begins to cough  
and Bo stirs, pulling him in close.  
  
BO  
(groggy)  
It's ok buddy, I'm right here.  
  
MATTHEW  
(still half asleep)  
I know dad.  
  
Coughing again Matthew stirs a bit and notices Nora.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mommy.  
  
Opening one eye Bo sees Nora standing there watching them.  
  
BO  
Hey Red.  
  
Nora makes her way over to the bed and kisses Matthew's forehead.  
  
NORA  
Hey sweetie I thought you were at  
Dusty's.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah, but I wasn't feeling so good so  
dad came and got me.  
  
NORA  
He did did he? Honey why didn't you  
call mommy's cell phone you know you  
can call it anytime.  
  
MATTHEW  
I did but you didn't answer.  
  
NORA  
Oh, that's right, the battery died. I'm  
so sorry sweet heart, I promise to go  
first thing tomorrow and get a new  
one.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's ok mom. Dad's been taking  
care of me.  
  
Bo kisses him on the head.  
  
BO  
That's right sport, you can call me anytime.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know. Could I go back to sleep now?  
  
BO  
You sure can. Here, let's get you where you're  
a little more comfortable.  
  
Sliding out from under him Bo lays Matthew down on his pillow and he  
and Nora tuck him in.  
  
NORA  
Can I get you anything honey?  
  
MATTHEW  
No but could you leave my door open so  
you and dad could come help me if I  
cough too hard?  
  
NORA  
You bet.  
  
Taking turns both Bo and Nora kiss Matthew on the forehead before leaving him  
to sleep.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Bo sitting back in the couch, stocking feet on the coffee table when Nora comes in  
with a mug for him. Seeing her coming Bo is quick to sit up and put his feet on  
the floor.  
  
NORA  
Don't you dare. You get your feet right  
back up on that table mister.  
  
Nora hands Bo a mug and sets her own on the table.  
  
NORA  
I mean it, feet up, up, up.  
  
Picking his legs up herself Nora props Bo's feet back where they were then sits  
down on the sofa next to him.  
  
NORA  
And I, am going to do the same.  
  
A silent pause.  
  
NORA  
Thanks for taking care of him tonight.  
You really didn't have to do that you  
know.  
  
BO  
Don't be silly, I wanted to.  
  
NORA  
Yeah but I know that you had plans  
with Gabrielle and -  
  
BO  
Nora, it's ok. Gabrielle understands. And  
you know what? Even if she didn't, it  
wouldn't matter. Matthew is my son and  
I will always be there for him.  
  
NORA  
You don't know how much it means for  
me to hear you say that.  
  
BO  
I mean every word.  
  
Matthew coughs from upstairs.  
  
MATTHEW (O.S.)  
Mommy!  
  
NORA  
I'll be right back. I'm coming sweetie.  
  
MATTHEW (O.S.)  
I need daddy too.  
  
Hearing his son's request Bo is right on Nora's heals as she climbs the stairs to  
Matthew's bedroom.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
It's morning but both Bo and Nora are dressed in the same clothes as last night.  
Sitting next to one another on the couch, stocking feet resting on the table they  
both fell asleep in the middle of their "night watch." It's the sound of Matthew  
turning the pages of a book from his seat on the chair near the couch that wakes  
Nora first.  
  
NORA  
Wha?! Matthew! Oh my gosh. What  
time is it?  
  
MATTHEW  
I don't know.  
  
Nora looks at her watch and waits for her eyes to adjust. Then elbows Bo  
when she realizes the time.  
  
NORA  
Bo, wake up. We fell asleep.  
  
BO  
Hmm? Oh! Hey there sport it looks  
like you're feeling better.  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
Is your cough all gone?  
  
MATTHEW  
I think so.  
  
NORA  
Come here, let me check your fever.  
  
Matthew walks over and crawls onto Nora's lap.  
  
NORA  
Feels pretty normal to me, what do you  
think dad?  
  
Bo places his hand on Matthew's forehead.  
  
BO  
Yep. I'd say you're on the mend.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom?  
  
NORA  
Yeah sweetie.  
  
MATTHEW  
Can I go get some apple juice?  
  
NORA  
You bet.  
  
BO  
Hey pal, can I get a hug before I  
go?  
  
MATTHEW  
You're leaving?  
  
BO  
Yeah, I've got to change and get  
down to the station, but I'll see  
you later ok?  
  
Hopping up onto Bo's lap Matthew gives his dad a bug hug and a kiss on the  
cheek.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Then could we play that video  
game that I taught you?  
  
BO  
Yeah, I think we could do that.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you dad.  
  
BO  
I love you son.  
(standing)  
Now, you be a good boy for your  
mom this morning.  
  
MATTHEW  
I will.  
  
Matthew hurries to the kitchen for his juice as Nora sees Bo to the door.  
  
BO  
I'll see you later?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, I'll get him all settled and  
have Mary Anne come here today  
and then I'll be in.  
  
Looking up at Nora's face Bo realizes she looks tired. Reaching up he takes the  
side of her face in his hand, just for a second, and brushes it with his thumb.  
  
BO  
You know, the office could probably  
manage for an hour or two without  
you. Why don't to get a little bit of  
rest this morning?  
  
NORA  
Bo Buchanan, are you telling me I  
look tired?  
  
BO  
No, not at all. In fact, I was just now  
thinking how you are beautiful as  
ever. I just know you've been working  
awfully hard Red. There's nothing  
wrong with a little break.  
  
NORA  
I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about  
me though. And thank you for helping  
me out with Matthew last night.  
  
BO  
Don't mention it. I'll see you later.  
  
NORA  
Bye.  
  
Nora watches Bo walk down the sidewalk and get in his car. She's surprised at  
herself, she almost hates to see him go. It was so nice to have him there with her  
and Matthew last night. One more wave and Bo is down the driveway and on his  
way. 


	12. Life's a Dance 12

INT. BO'S GARRETT - DAY  
  
Gabrielle is up and on her way to The Banner when Bo comes through the front  
door.  
  
BO  
Good morning honey.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, welcome home.  
  
Bo takes Gabrielle in his arms to kiss her. Despite being obviously annoyed she  
returns the kiss then goes back to gather her things.  
  
GABRIELLE  
How's Matthew?  
  
BO  
He's doing much better this morning  
but I'll tell ya, the poor little guy sure  
wasn't feeling good last night.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Did you find Nora?  
  
BO  
She came home when she was done with  
her meeting. The battery in her cell phone  
died.  
  
GABRIELLE  
So she came home and you decided to  
stay and help then?  
  
BO  
He was really miserable. We were up  
most of the night with him until his  
fever finally broke early this morning.  
  
GABRIELLE  
That was very nice of you to stay there  
all night that way. I'm sure Nora had  
it handled, I mean, she has been taking  
care of him all these years without you  
and -  
  
Realizing what she's saying Gabrielle tries to stop herself but it's too late. Her  
words sting, she can see it in Bo's eyes.  
  
BO  
I'm sure Nora had it handled too but  
Matthew asked me to stay. I'm his  
father Gabrielle. Nora's been doing  
this on her own for a long time now  
and it isn't right. I need to be there  
for them.  
  
GABRIELLE  
She hasn't been on her own, Sam's  
been - Well, I'm glad he's feeling better.  
I have to get going, I'm going to be  
late for my story meeting.  
  
BO  
Yeah, I have to get to the station. I'll  
see you later.  
  
A quick kiss on the cheek and Gabrielle is out the door leaving Bo alone in the  
living room.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Nora is just coming in for the day.  
  
MARCI  
ADA Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Good morning Marci.  
  
MARCI  
Detective Carter called earlier,  
he said to let you know he is  
checking that name you gave him  
with the Registrar's office and  
will get back to you sometime  
today.  
  
NORA  
Great, thank you.  
  
MARCI  
Also, ADA Coulson called to make  
sure you were on your way to your  
meeting at the Palace.  
  
NORA  
Oh! I was up all night going over a  
case. I completely forgot. (Looking  
at her watch) I'm late. If he calls  
again tell him I'm on my way.  
  
Turning around Nora hurries out the way she just came in, nearly knocking Hank  
and Bo down on her way.  
  
HANK  
Whoa! Slow down there Counselor.  
  
NORA  
Sorry guys. I'm just in a hurry.  
  
BO  
What you got a hot date this morning?  
  
NORA  
Ha ha. Meeting with Coulson. Don't  
ask.  
  
The grimace on Bo's faces matches Nora's as she carries on her way.  
  
BO  
(calling out after her)  
If you aren't back here in 2 hours I'm  
calling out the SWAT team.  
  
Nora laughs but doesn't turn around.  
  
NORA  
Goodbye boys.  
  
Watching her go Bo still grins from ear to ear.  
  
HANK  
You two kill me you know that?  
  
BO  
What?  
  
HANK  
You and Nora.  
  
BO  
What do you mean "Me and Nora"?  
There is no "Me and Nora" Hank.  
  
HANK  
Could have fooled me.  
  
The two continue the conversation as the walk into Bo's office.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
BO  
What are you talking about. Nora  
and I are friends.  
  
HANK  
Very good friends.  
  
BO  
Yes, we are, very good friends.  
  
HANK  
And?  
BO  
And we happen to be raising a son  
together.  
  
HANK  
And?  
  
BO  
And that's it. Come on, you know I'm  
with Gabrielle.  
  
HANK  
I know that you and Gabrielle are going  
through the motions.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
HANK  
Look partner, I know this is none of my  
business but let me ask you this, does  
Gabrielle make you happy?  
  
BO  
Sure, we're fine.  
  
HANK  
I didn't say fine Bo, I asked if she makes  
you happy. Do the two of you have fun  
together and laugh and enjoy each others  
company?  
  
BO  
We do ok. I mean, it's not -  
  
HANK  
Like it was with Nora?  
  
BO  
Well, no, but Gabrielle isn't Nora, she's  
different.  
(a beat)  
And besides, even if I were interested Nora  
wouldn't -  
  
HANK  
You think Nora wouldn't want to try  
it again.  
  
BO  
I know she wouldn't Hank. She's  
moved on. I've moved on. We can't  
go back to what we had before.  
  
HANK  
It looks to me like you already have  
Bo.  
  
Bo stares at him blankly.  
  
HANK  
Look at the two of you. Talking, laughing,  
you have fun together just doing nothing.  
  
BO  
She's my best friend Hank, of course we  
have fun together.  
  
Hank shoots him an "I rest my case" glance.  
  
BO  
But that doesn't mean that things we're  
back to where we were before. It would  
never be the same Hank.  
  
HANK  
Maybe it would be better.  
  
Bo doesn't say anything but his face tells Hank he is ready to be done with the  
subject.  
  
HANK  
Ok, I'll let it go. You and Nora are just  
two of my favorite people and I really  
want to see you happy.  
  
BO  
Thanks partner. I really want to see her  
happy too. Now, what is it you wanted  
to talk to me about?  
  
HANK  
Well, I was actually hoping that Nora  
would be here too so I'd only have to  
do this once but-  
  
BO  
You're taking the job at the Law School.  
  
HANK  
I am. Bo, you know I love my job here  
and I love working with you and with  
Nora. I just think it's time for a change  
though.  
  
BO  
Nora isn't going to like this one bit you  
know.  
  
HANK  
Yeah.  
  
BO  
You leaving her here with ADA Coulson.  
I can barely stand the guy myself but  
Nora? I'll tell you those two are like oil  
and water.  
  
HANK  
I know but he's a good prosecutor Bo.  
He gets the job done.  
  
BO  
So when do you go?  
  
HANK  
I'll finish up here this week, turn my  
cases over to Nora and Daniel and then  
sometime next week the Governor  
should make his decision on who will  
act in my place until election time.  
  
BO  
Wow. It looks like you've got it all  
worked out.  
  
HANK  
Yeah, I need to do this Bo. It's time  
for me to move on to something else.  
Besides, more time for fishing.  
  
BO  
Ah you see, now your talking. I'd  
love to get Matthew out one more  
time before he starts school again.  
  
HANK  
You really are enjoying him aren't  
you?  
  
BO  
More than I could begin to tell you.  
  
HANK  
How's Asa taken to his new grandson?  
  
BO  
Are you kidding? My boy's already  
got Pa wrapped around his little finger.  
Asa's got him out there on the horses  
every chance he gets. He's even got  
a family picnic planned at the house  
next week so the everyone can spend a  
little time together.  
  
HANK  
Asa does?  
  
BO  
It's funny, he won't even let Renee help  
him, says he wants to handle everything  
himself.  
  
HANK  
So will the three of you be attending this  
little soirée together?  
  
BO  
I invited Gabrielle but it looks like she'll  
be out of town at a fashion conference.  
(off Hank's look) Don't go there Hank.  
  
HANK  
Ok, ok. I'll let it go. For now. I've  
got to get going anyway. Tell Nora  
the news for me will you. I'm sure  
I'll get a call from her later.  
  
Hank turns to leave then, motioning to the photo of Bo, Nora, and Matthew  
at Parent's Day on Bo's desk -  
  
HANK  
Nice picture.  
  
BO  
It's a gift from Matthew. There's a  
picture of Gabrielle and I on my  
desk too, they-  
  
Ignoring him Hank just waves his arm in the air and leaves the office closing the  
door behind him. Picking up the photo of the three of them Bo can't help but  
think about what Hank said but then realizes how ridiculous it is, shakes his head  
and gets back to work.  
  
INT. PALACE RESTAURANT - DAY  
  
Nora races in to find an agitated Daniel already drink in hand.  
  
DANIEL  
Nice of you to make it Nora.  
  
NORA  
I'm really sorry Daniel I got tied  
up working on a case last night  
and -  
  
DANIEL  
And decided to blow off your meeting  
with me this morning.  
  
NORA  
No. I was running a little late Daniel.  
(notices his drink)  
Starting a little early this morning  
aren't we?  
  
DANIEL  
Too bad I can't say the same for you  
when it comes to your work schedule.  
  
NORA  
Ok, Daniel, why am I here because I  
know it can't be to talk about your  
drinking problem and my work habits  
so what? What's this all about?  
  
DANIEL  
I wanted to go over the Skidders case  
with you but being that you already  
covered every nitty-gritty detail with  
David last night -  
  
NORA  
I went over the deposition with him  
Daniel, that's all.  
  
DANIEL  
That should have been me.  
  
NORA  
David told me you asked him to file  
a motion to delay.  
  
DANIEL  
I did.  
  
NORA  
And I was just going over some  
important details from the deposition  
with him before he filed. I thought  
I was doing you a favor Daniel.  
  
DANIEL  
Well don't. David is just a temporary  
relief while we wrap up a couple of  
these big cases and I don't want you  
getting used to going around me on  
things.  
  
NORA  
Going around you? I hate to point  
this out Daniel but you're just an  
Assistant District Attorney, same as me.  
  
DANIEL  
Senior Assistant District Attorney.  
A distinction that will most definitely  
change next week when the Governor  
makes his decision on who will act  
in Hank's place until the fall election.  
  
NORA  
Act in Hank's place? Daniel, what  
are you talking about?  
  
DANIEL  
You didn't know?  
  
NORA  
Know what?  
  
DANIEL  
It appears that your ex-husband, the  
first one, has taken a position at the  
Llanview University School of Law.  
He'll be leaving his post as D.A.  
next week.  
  
Nora doesn't say a word.  
  
DANIEL  
Nora?  
  
NORA  
Are we finished here?  
  
DANIEL  
We still haven't discussed the  
Skidders case but -  
  
NORA  
Oh drop it Daniel we both know  
that isn't why you called me down  
here. Now, are we finished?  
  
DANIEL  
For now.  
  
NORA  
I have to get back to work. Enjoy  
the drink. Give me a call if you  
need a ride back to the office.  
  
With that Nora takes her bag and leaves Daniel sitting alone. Making a beeline  
for the exit she bumps into Vicki.  
  
NORA  
Vicki! I'm so sorry I didn't see you  
there.  
  
VICKI  
That's ok it looks like you're in a  
hurry. Is everything ok?  
  
NORA  
Everything's fine, I just finished a  
less than pleasant meeting and was  
doing my best to get out of here  
before I lost my cool. How are you?  
  
VICKI  
I'm fine. Busy as ever but that's the  
best way to be isn't it?  
  
NORA  
That's what they tell me.  
  
Nora's cell phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Oh, excuse me one second. Nora  
Buchanan. Oh, hi sweet heart! Are  
you back from camp already? You  
did? Oh honey I don't know where  
it is. No, actually, I think it may be  
in your dad's car. I'll tell you what,  
I'll give Mary Anne a call and have  
her meet me at the station to get it  
and bring it up to you ok? Alright,  
I'll see you tonight. I love you too.  
(smiles)  
I'll tell him. Bye.  
  
Nora hangs up her phone and turns back to her conversation with Vicki.  
  
NORA  
Sorry about that. Matthew left his  
bug box in Bo's car and apparently  
they need it to catch bugs at camp  
today.  
  
VICKI  
He really is such a great kid Nora.  
  
NORA  
Thanks. I think he's pretty great.  
  
VICKI  
The two of you make Bo so happy.  
  
A beat as Vicki realizes what she said.  
  
VICKI  
I mean. You know what I mean.  
  
NORA  
Of course.  
  
VICKI  
I assume the three of you will be  
attending this big picnic Asa's  
planning.  
  
NORA  
We'll be there with bells on. And  
maybe protective gear. I hear Asa  
is handling this entire thing himself?  
  
VICKI  
Yeah, he won't let Renee lift a finger.  
It should definitely be interesting.  
  
NORA  
To say the least.  
  
VICKI  
I should let you get going.  
  
NORA  
I guess I better. I have a little bone to  
pick with someone. It was great to see  
you.  
  
VICKI  
You too. I'll see you at Asa's.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
A quick hug for her former sister-in-law and Nora is on her way.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Bo is sitting at his desk when, without a knock Nora comes through the door.  
  
BO  
Hey Red!  
  
Without missing a beat Bo reads the look on Nora's face.  
  
BO  
You heard about Hank.  
  
NORA  
Just when were the two of you going  
to tell me that he was stepping down?  
  
BO  
Who did you hear it from?  
  
NORA  
Well, not from who I should have been  
hearing it from.  
  
BO  
Who?  
  
NORA  
Coulson.  
  
BO  
Aw, damn it. How did he know?  
  
NORA  
I don't know but he knew and he  
took great pleasure in being the  
one to break it to me. Why didn't  
you tell me Bo?  
  
BO  
I didn't even know until a little  
while ago. Hank just told me and  
then asked me to break it to you  
when you came in.  
  
NORA  
Didn't want to tell me himself huh?  
  
BO  
He planned to tell us together but  
you took off in a pretty big hurry  
this morning. I don't know how  
Coulson knew though.  
  
NORA  
Nothing about the man surprises  
me Bo. He thrives on making  
people squirm.  
  
BO  
(standing and walking toward Nora)  
I am sorry you had to find out that way.  
  
NORA  
Forgiven. I'm sorry I came storming  
in the way I did.  
  
BO  
Forgiven.  
  
NORA  
I just can't believe it Bo. You know  
the Governor is going put Coulson in  
as acting D.A. I don't know if I can  
work under him for that long. And  
then - oh no!  
  
Nora puts her head against Bo's chest.  
  
BO  
What is it?  
  
NORA  
He's going to run for D.A. Bo, I  
guarantee he is. I can't work for  
that man, I'd go crazy.  
  
BO  
Come on Red, let's just wait and  
see what happens. Besides, I  
have a funny feeling that you  
can hold your own when it comes  
to Daniel Coulson.  
  
NORA  
Yeah well, oh! I almost forgot.  
Did Matthew leave his bug box in  
your car?  
  
BO  
He did and Mary Anne came by  
and picked it up and it should be  
arriving at camp for Matthew any  
minute.  
  
NORA  
You're a saint Bo Buchanan. You  
are. This is the craziest day and  
you just gave me one less thing to  
worry about. Thank you.  
  
Taking his face in her hands Nora gives Bo a quick, noisy peck on the  
lips before turning to go.  
  
BO  
Hey where are you going?  
  
NORA  
I have to be in court in 10 minutes.  
Stop by to see Matthew tonight if  
you'd like. We'll be home. 


	13. Life's a Dance 13

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Nora's on the telephone when there's a knock at the door. Bounding down the  
stairs Matthew can't wait to answer.  
  
MATTHEW  
I got it!  
  
NORA  
Yes Professor Wallace I understand  
what your saying but I wonder if  
you have any idea as to why.  
  
Throwing the door open Matthew is thrilled to find his dad on the other side of  
it.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi dad!  
  
BO  
Hey sport! You guys all ready to go?  
  
MATTHEW  
I am but Mom's still on the phone.  
  
Standing from the sofa Nora motions to Bo to give her a minute and takes the  
phone with her to her office.  
  
NORA  
(on her way out)  
Didn't you find that at all strange  
Professor?  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you think Grandpa Asa will take me  
riding today?  
  
BO  
I don't see why not. The whole family  
is going to be there so you might not  
get to go for long but -  
  
MATTHEW  
That's ok, I just want to ride a little. I  
wish that we could go. Mom's been  
on the phone all day!  
  
BO  
It's only ten o'clock sport.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know. See? All day.  
  
Bo chuckles at his son's childlike concept of time.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's ok though. At least this guy talked  
when she answered.  
  
BO  
(confused)  
What do you mean?  
  
MATTHEW  
At least the guy she's talking to answered  
her when she said hello.  
  
BO  
Sometimes the phone rings and there's  
no one there?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Lots. It didn't used to happen  
but now it does. Or sometimes they call  
and mom answers and has this real weird  
look on her face and then hangs up on  
them.  
(a beat)  
But that guy just has the wrong number,  
mom told me.  
  
Listening to Matthew talk a wave of concern washes over Bo's face.  
  
NORA  
(entering)  
All set?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah!  
  
Replacing the phone in its rest Nora grabs her bag and jacket and is ready to go.  
  
NORA  
Well let's get this show on the road then.  
  
BO  
Is everything ok Red?  
  
NORA  
  
(confused)  
Yeah, why?  
  
BO  
Who was that on the phone?  
  
NORA  
A professor over at Llanview U. I left  
him a couple of messages this week  
but he was out of town until last night  
and stopped by his office this morning.  
  
BO  
Does this have to do with that drug thing  
you've been looking into?  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
(a beat)  
Bo? What's with the face?  
  
BO  
Nothing. I just don't know if I like you  
getting so deep into something that may  
not be safe.  
  
NORA  
You worry too much. Everything's fine.  
I'll fill you in on all that the old Professor  
had to say after the picnic ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
(impatient)  
Come on! Let's go!  
  
NORA  
We're right behind ya. Come on Commish,  
we'll talk shop later.  
  
Following behind their son Bo and Nora make their way to the landing and out  
the front door.  
  
INT. ASA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Asa, Renee, Vicki, Natalie, Chris, Jessica, Antonio, Joey, Jen, Kevin,  
Kelly and Nigel are all in Asa's living room talking and having a good  
time when Bo, Nora, and Matthew arrive.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi Grandpa Asa!  
  
Thrilled to see his grandson Asa pulls him on to his lap with a smile.  
  
ASA  
There's my boy! How 'bout a kiss  
for your old grandpa.  
  
MATTHEW  
(kissing him on the cheek)  
You're not old grandpa.  
  
ASA  
Handsome as your daddy and smart  
as a whip like you're mama. Now  
that's what I like to see. Nora honey  
hand me that box there on the desk  
will ya. I have a little something for  
Matthew.  
  
Nora picks up a flat box from the top of Asa's desk and puts it in his hands. Then  
she and Bo look on as Matthew and Asa continue to bond.  
  
MATTHEW  
You got me a present!? It isn't  
my birthday you know.  
  
ASA  
It doesn't have to be your birthday  
for your grandpa to get you something  
special does it?  
  
MATTHEW  
I guess not.  
  
ASA  
Another good answer.  
  
MATTHEW  
What is it?  
  
ASA  
Open it up and see.  
  
Looking up at his parent's Matthew's face begs for reassurance that it's ok. Bo  
Nora just smile and nod their heads.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh boy!  
  
Tearing through the wrapping Matthew can't wait to see what's inside. The  
others in the room are watching now as he lifts the lid, fishes  
through the tissue paper and produces a -  
  
MATTHEW  
I still don't know what it is.  
  
Bo smiles in instant recognition at the gift dangling freely from his sons tiny hand.  
  
ASA  
That, my boy, is a set of reigns.  
  
MATTHEW  
(confused)  
Reigns? Oh! You mean like the kind  
we use when we ride the horses?  
  
ASA  
That's exactly what I mean.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom. Dad. Look. Grandpa Asa gave  
me my own set of reigns. (to Asa) Now  
I can use these when you take me out  
on your horse?  
  
ASA  
Oh, well, no, I didn't say that.  
  
Matthew's face falls.  
  
ASA  
You see son, these reigns here are special  
reigns and they can't just be used on any  
old horse.  
  
MATTHEW  
They can't?  
  
Asa shakes his head.  
  
MATTHEW  
What horse can they be used on?  
  
ASA  
Well, these reigns are your reigns and  
they're only going to work right if you  
use them on your horse.  
  
MATTHEW  
Grandpa Asa, I like the reigns a lot but  
I don't have a horse.  
  
ASA  
You sure about that?  
  
MATTHEW  
Pretty sure.  
  
ASA  
Well then Renee, I guess we're going to  
have to take that horse with the great big  
bow and Matthew's name on it in the  
stall out there back to the breeder because  
he says he doesn't have a horse.  
  
Little by little the pieces are falling together for both Nora and Matthew. Bo, who had it figured out long before is all smiles.  
  
MATTHEW  
There's a horse in the stall with my name -  
(finally getting it)  
You got me a horse!?  
  
ASA  
He's right outside, just waiting for you to  
saddle up and gets the reigns on.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom! Dad! I got a horse! Thanks Grandpa!  
  
Matthew throws his arms around Asa in a big hug.  
  
ASA  
You better give your Grandma Renee there  
a hug too, she helped me pick her out.  
  
Jumping from Asa's lap Matthew rushes to give Renee a hug as well.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks Grandma!  
  
RENEE  
You're welcome darlin'.  
  
ASA  
Now Matthew.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah?  
  
ASA  
There are a couple of conditions to  
having a horse.  
  
MATTHEW  
What?  
  
ASA  
You're going to have to come up to  
the house and help brush her and take  
care of her. You need to make sure  
and ride her a lot.  
  
MATTHEW  
I can do that.  
  
ASA  
You're going to have to give her a real  
good name too you know.  
  
MATTHEW  
Is that all?  
  
ASA  
Yeah, I think -  
  
Nora clears her throat.  
  
ASA  
Oh, well I guess first off you better  
check with your mom and dad and  
make sure that this is all ok.  
  
Matthew looks up at his parents with his big brown eyes.  
  
MATTHEW  
Can I keep her?  
  
NORA  
Asa you know you really shouldn't  
have.  
  
Matthew's face starts to fall.  
  
ASA  
Nonsense, each of my grandkids gets  
a horse from me. It's tradition!  
  
BO  
Matthew, are you willing to do what  
Grandpa said and take care of her and  
brush her and ride her?  
  
MATTHEW  
I promise.  
  
Bo looks over at Nora.  
  
MATTHEW  
Please mom!  
  
Locking her eyes with Bo's Nora smiles then looks at her son.  
  
NORA  
Yes you can keep her.  
  
MATTHEW  
(high fives Asa)  
Yes!  
  
NORA  
On one condition!  
  
Matthew stops celebrating.  
  
MATTHEW  
What?  
  
NORA  
That you be very, very careful and  
that you promise to give your old  
mom a ride every now and then.  
  
BO  
(teasing)  
That sounds like two conditions to me.  
  
Nora elbows him in the ribs.  
  
BO  
Ow!  
  
Hurrying to Bo and Nora Matthew throws his arms around them.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Can  
we go out and see her now?  
  
ASA  
You bet. Let's go.  
  
Matthew runs out the door at high speed.  
  
NORA  
(calling after him)  
Wait for us young man. No running!  
  
Bo just watches his family and smiles.  
  
INT. ASA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Nora is alone on her way out of the living room with the reigns in her hand when  
she hears her cell phone ring from her purse. Unable to resist she finds it and  
answers.  
  
NORA  
Nora Buchanan.  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
Just don't know what it means  
when someone asks you to leave  
it alone do you?  
  
NORA  
Who is this? How did you get this  
number?  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
Just someone who hates seeing bad  
things happen to good people.  
  
NORA  
What? Hello? Hello?  
  
Suddenly a hand reaches out and rests on her shoulder. Unsettled by the phone  
call Nora is shocked.  
  
NORA  
Wha!? Oh, Bo, you startled me.  
  
BO  
Everything ok Red?  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
BO  
Who was on the phone.  
  
NORA  
That? Oh, no one. Wrong number.  
  
BO  
(not buying it)  
Oh.  
  
NORA  
I found the reigns. We better get out  
there before our son explodes.  
  
BO  
(still concerned)  
Yeah. Right.  
  
Nora turns to go and Bo follows but the worried look is still carving lines into his  
face.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Nora is busy sorting through mail when Bo comes walking down the stairs.  
  
BO  
He' out.  
  
NORA  
You certainly have the touch dad.  
  
BO  
I think it had a little more to do with all  
of the excitement and the three hour horse  
ride. Not to mention the crash from that  
major sugar rush he was on for most of  
the day.  
  
NORA  
(laughing)  
Yeah we all managed to get our fill of  
sugar this afternoon. I'm afraid I still  
haven't hit the crash part of the evening  
though.  
  
BO  
Heart's still racing huh?  
  
NORA  
Like crazy. It's just as well I guess, I  
have a ton of work to catch up on.  
  
BO  
Speaking of work, fill me in on this  
thing at Llanview U. Is everything  
ok with that?  
  
NORA  
If your asking if everything is on the  
up and up at the University, no.  
  
BO  
What do you mean?  
  
NORA  
Something very strange is going on over  
there Bo. I just haven't put my finger on  
what yet.  
  
BO  
What do you know so far?  
  
NORA  
Well, I told you before that I was having  
a terrible time getting any of the students  
involved in any of those reports to return  
my calls.  
  
Bo nods.  
  
NORA  
I thought the fact that it was summer  
semester was partially to blame but  
the fall semester is about to start and  
still no calls.  
  
BO  
Maybe they're just getting settled in.  
  
NORA  
Maybe, but I don't think that's it. I  
did manage to sit down with one of  
the students involved not too long ago  
and - I don't know Bo, she seemed  
afraid to me.  
  
BO  
Afraid?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. It's like something, or someone  
has these kids afraid to talk.  
  
BO  
Ok, what else?  
  
NORA  
Well, Erika, the student I talked to,  
shot out of the coffee shop like she  
had just seen a ghost the day we  
talked but she did manage to give  
me a name and a number.  
  
BO  
For another student?  
  
NORA  
I didn't know at the time but I got  
a hold of him and it turns out he  
was the student working the phones  
for the campus police when a lot of  
these calls came in.  
  
BO  
So he can explain all of the problems  
with the reports then.  
  
NORA  
No. When I checked the list of  
employees at campus police his  
name wasn't even on it. I talked  
to him about the reports and he told  
me that he filed detailed records  
according to campus police policy  
and he can't image how they were  
changed or why none of them  
were called into LPD.  
  
BO  
Wait a minute, you mean that some of  
those so called "crank" calls were  
once actual reports?  
  
NORA  
(nodding)  
Reports containing information on  
all kinds of serious crimes Bo. We're  
talking vandalism, assault, car theft,  
rape.  
  
BO  
Rape?  
  
NORA  
He told me one of the calls he took  
was from a girl reporting that her  
best friend had been raped.  
  
BO  
And that report was -  
  
NORA  
Never called in to LPD.  
  
Bo can't believe what he's hearing.  
  
BO  
So where is this student now? Is he  
changing the way the reports are  
handled there?  
  
NORA  
No. Bo, he doesn't work for campus  
police anymore.  
  
BO  
Oh, that's right. Why not?  
  
NORA  
A month or so ago, the middle of the  
semester, the head of his department  
called him in and let him know that  
he had been awarded a full ride  
scholarship effective immediately.  
  
BO  
In the middle of the semester?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
BO  
Isn't that a little odd?  
  
NORA  
He was also told that he would need  
to devote more time to his studies as  
well as work several hours a week in  
a lab on campus which meant.  
  
BO  
He would have to quite his job at  
campus police.  
  
NORA  
Bingo.  
  
BO  
Awfully convenient.  
  
NORA  
It gets better. I talked with the head of  
the department responsible for Danny's  
so called scholarship today. He told me  
that he, himself, was pretty surprised  
to see a scholarship come up in the  
middle of the semester the way it did but  
that when the office of the President  
tells you to give someone a scholarship.  
  
BO  
The President of the University?  
  
NORA  
(nodding)  
Apparently the command came from the  
top. The call came in that there was  
some found money that they felt would  
be best used in that department and a  
scholarship was formed for the funds.  
  
BO  
Oh, well, maybe that isn't such a bad -  
  
NORA  
A scholarship that was to be given  
to one specific student and no one  
else.  
  
BO  
This Danny you talked to.  
  
NORA  
Exactly.  
  
BO  
Ok. I see what you're saying, something  
is most definitely not adding up here.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, well, unfortunately everything I  
have at the moment could be ruled a  
mere coincidence. I'm still not even  
sure what we're looking at here but I  
do know that something isn't right.  
  
BO  
You mentioned the possibility of a rape.  
  
NORA  
I had Detective Carter pull up contact  
information on the girl that made the  
call. I talked to her roommate and she's  
expecting her back for fall semester any  
day now so I should get a hold of her  
soon.  
  
Bo waits for more. Nothing.  
  
BO  
That's all?  
  
NORA  
What do you mean?  
  
BO  
You've told me everything there is  
about what's going on with this?  
  
Nora can't help but think of the calls and the letter. Glancing toward the desk she  
has a sudden urge to tell Bo but stops herself. It's probably nothing more than  
kids playing a prank and Bo has enough on his plate without having to worry  
about her too.  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
Bo isn't buying it, he's worried, and the fact that she isn't telling him about the  
calls worries him even more.  
  
BO  
Ok, but I want your promise Red  
that if this things starts to get weird,  
or out of hand, or dangerous in any  
way, you're going to let me know  
immediately.  
  
NORA  
Bo, I'm fine. Nothings going to go  
wrong with this. Don't worry so  
much Commish.  
  
BO  
I mean it Nora, I don't like the idea  
of you putting yourself in danger.  
  
NORA  
You have nothing to worry about.  
  
BO  
That wasn't a promise Red.  
  
MATTHEW (O.S.)  
Mom! Could you bring me a drink?  
  
NORA  
Sure honey, I'll be right up.  
  
BO  
Nora -  
  
NORA  
(kissing him on the cheek)  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now you've  
got to get home and I've got to get our  
son a glass of water.  
  
He doesn't want to but he'll let it go - for now.  
  
BO  
Ok. Tell him I love him.  
  
NORA  
I will. Goodnight Bo.  
  
BO  
Goodnight.  
  
EXT. NORA'S FRONT DOOR - NIGHT  
  
Closing the door behind him Bo pauses.  
  
BO  
Ok Red, what aren't you telling me?  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Watching Bo let himself out Nora waits until the door is closed then opens the  
desk drawer and removes the letter.  
  
NORA  
It's nothing but a couple of kids  
Commish. Nothing to worry  
about.  
  
MATTHEW (O.S.)  
Mommy!  
  
Startled by Matthew's call Nora returns the letter to the drawer and heads for the  
kitchen.  
  
NORA  
I'll be right there! 


	14. Life's a Dance 14

INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Bo and Nora are busy going over a file when Matthew bursts into the room.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom! Hi dad!  
  
BO  
Hey sport!  
  
Hustling to his dad Matthew jumps to throw him a high five.  
  
NORA  
Hi sweetie. Where's Mary Anne?  
  
MATTHEW  
She's coming. She was behind me  
but I was going too fast.  
  
NORA  
I'll go tell her thanks.  
  
Nora heads down the hall to catch Mary Anne while Bo and Matthew talk.  
  
MATTHEW  
(motioning to the file in Bo's hand)  
What's that?  
  
BO  
This? It's just a file for a case that  
your mom and I have been working  
on.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh. You and mom work on lots of  
cases huh?  
  
BO  
Yeah we get pretty busy.  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you like it?  
  
BO  
The cases?  
  
MATTHEW  
Working with mom.  
  
BO  
Sure I do. She's a lot of fun you know.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know. She likes working with you  
too.  
  
BO  
Oh she does does she?  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
And how do you know that?  
  
MATTHEW  
  
(shrugging his shoulders)  
Just do.  
  
NORA  
(coming back into the bull pen)  
Ok sport, we've got to get going.  
Where did he go?  
  
Bo turns to where Matthew had been standing to realize he isn't there.  
  
BO  
He was just here.  
  
NORA  
Oh boy.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
NORA  
I'll tell you it's the same thing every  
time.  
  
BO  
I'm lost.  
  
NORA  
Matthew has a dentist appointment.  
  
Bo winces.  
  
NORA  
He hates the dentist. Poor little guy is  
scared to death of him. I put it off for  
as long as I could but he starts school  
next week and - Come to think of it  
someone else I know has a mortal fear  
of the old tooth doctor.  
  
Bo is embarrassed.  
NORA  
Well, now I know where he gets it from.  
I better go find him. Marci, did you see  
where Matthew went?  
  
Pointing underneath the desk across the room Marci draws attention to Matthew's  
sneaker clad shoe poking out into the light.  
  
MARCI  
No ADA Buchanan.  
  
Making his way over to the other side of the desk Bo crouches down to talk with  
his son.  
  
BO  
Hey pal.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi.  
  
BO  
What ya up to?  
  
MATTHEW  
Nothin'.  
  
BO  
You know that your mom's out  
there waiting for you.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
BO  
Not a fan of the dentist eh?  
  
Matthew shakes his head.  
  
BO  
Can I tell you a little secret? Your  
old dad doesn't care too much for  
the dentist himself.  
  
MATTHEW  
You're scared of the dentist too?  
  
BO  
Terrified.  
  
MATTHEW  
Really?  
  
BO  
Yep.  
  
MATTHEW  
But your mom still made you go?  
  
BO  
Yeah, she did. As a matter of fact,  
your mom even made me go.  
  
MATTHEW  
She did?  
  
BO  
Uh huh.  
  
MATTHEW  
But you were still scared?  
  
BO  
I was, but I thought of a little trick.  
  
MATTHEW  
What was it?  
  
BO  
Every time I had to go to the dentist  
and I felt a little scared, I would close  
my eyes and think myself back to a  
time when I was so happy and laughed  
so hard I thought my stomach would  
explode.  
  
MATTHEW  
Like what?  
  
BO  
You want to know what I thought about?  
  
Matthew nods.  
BO  
Ok. There was this time when your  
mom and I had to drive out to Harrisburg  
and on the way back, all of the sudden the  
traffic on the freeway just stops.  
  
MATTHEW  
What did you do?  
  
BO  
We waited and we waited and we waited.  
There were cars all around us, there was  
nowhere we could go, we were both  
starving and we still didn't even know  
why we were there.  
  
Matthew just stares at Bo.  
  
BO  
Anyway, we were both getting a little  
bit cranky and were kind of starting to  
get on each others nerves a little bit  
when all of the sudden, out of nowhere  
your mom -  
(Bo starts to chuckle at the memory)  
looks at me and starts laughing like  
crazy.  
  
MATTHEW  
What was she laughing at?  
  
BO  
I thought she was laughing at me and  
I was trying to figure out what it was.  
She was laughing so hard she couldn't  
tell me so I was getting kind of up-  
set. Finally, she got herself under  
control enough to point and tell me  
to look out my window. So I turn, not  
knowing what I'm about to see and -  
(laughing again)  
the guy in the passenger seat in the  
car stuck next to us has fallen asleep  
with his head against the window and  
his toupee is stuck to the glass, sliding  
up the window as his head slides down  
it.  
  
Bo starts to laugh but Matthew just looks at him confused. Regaining his  
composer Bo continues with the story. Neither one of them has noticed  
that Nora has appeared at the edge of the desk. She can see them but  
they can't see her.  
  
BO  
Anyway. Just as I look over, the man  
wakes up and starts to look around and  
his hair -  
(laughs again)  
is stuck to the side of his head like this.  
  
Bo can barely contain himself as he shows Matthew where the man's hair  
ended up. He is still chucking and Nora is doing her best not to loose it  
and laugh too.  
  
BO  
We both laughed so hard I didn't think  
I'd be able to drive.  
(a beat)  
What? You don't think that's funny?  
  
Matthew shakes his head.  
  
MATTHEW  
What do you think about now?  
  
Bo thinks for a minute then is surprised when he realizes -  
  
BO  
The same thing.  
  
Nora's a little surprised too.  
  
MATTHEW  
You still think about the same story?  
  
BO  
Yeah. You know what I do.  
  
Matthew thinks for a minute.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. I got one.  
  
BO  
You do?  
  
MATTHEW  
Uh huh.  
  
BO  
Good. Now you just think of that  
when you get afraid and it will all  
go away.  
  
Matthew smiles at his dad.  
  
BO  
And if that doesn't work you just  
remember that you've got an old  
man here who loves you and won't  
ever let anyone hurt you ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too.  
  
BO  
What do you say we go find mom?  
She isn't sure where you are and  
might me getting worried.  
  
Hearing that Nora wipes the tear that has formed in her eye and moves back to  
where she had been standing before.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
(thinking)  
Dad?  
  
BO  
Yeah?  
  
MATTHEW  
Could we not tell mom that I was scared,  
she thinks I'm always brave.  
  
BO  
(smiling)  
Sure, we'll just keep it between us.  
  
The boys emerge from under the desk and Nora does her best to act as if  
everything is normal.  
  
NORA  
Hey guys. You ready to go sport?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yep. By dad.  
  
Matthew hugs Bo.  
  
BO  
Bye buddy. You remember what I  
told you.  
  
MATTHEW  
I will. 


	15. Life's a Dance 15

INT. PALACE RESTAURANT - NIGHT  
  
Bo and Gabrielle are sharing a table for two.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I can't believe that I have you all to  
myself tonight.  
  
BO  
Believe it. I'm all yours. I'm sorry  
that I do have to go back to the office  
in a little while but -  
  
GABRIELLE  
That's ok. I'll take what I can get.  
  
Suddenly something catches Bo's eye. It's Nora. Entering the restaurant it's  
obvious she is looking for someone. Spotting Renee Nora heads in her  
  
direction.  
  
RENEE  
Hi darlin'. How are you?  
  
NORA  
I'm fine, thanks. You?  
  
RENEE  
Couldn't be better.  
  
NORA  
Thanks for letting Matthew come  
up to the house today. He had  
the greatest time.  
  
RENEE  
Don't think a thing of it. I think  
I'm as sad about Matthew having  
to go back to school as he is.  
  
NORA  
You and Asa have been so good to  
him. He really loves you a lot.  
  
RENEE  
Well we love him too. That little  
boy of yours is the apple of his  
grandpa's eye you know.  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
RENEE  
Now. What brings you out this  
evening? A hot date by chance?  
  
NORA  
Afraid not. I actually have a little  
meeting with Daniel Coulson.  
  
RENEE  
The new ADA?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. You haven't seen him have  
you?  
  
RENEE  
Check the bar.  
  
Turning to the bar Nora sees Daniel there, drink in hand.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Renee.  
  
RENEE  
Good luck honey.  
  
Walking toward the bar Nora doesn't notice that Bo's eyes are following her.  
  
GABRIELLE  
So I was thinking that we could  
at least look into some reservations  
and then set a date that's flexible.  
What do you think?  
  
BO  
(not really listening)  
Sure honey.  
  
Stepping up next to Daniel, Nora clears her throat.  
  
DANIEL  
Nora. Glad you could make it.  
  
NORA  
Hi Daniel.  
  
DANIEL  
Can I get you a drink?  
  
NORA  
No, I'm ok. Thank you.  
  
DANIEL  
Suit yourself.  
  
NORA  
Actually Daniel my little boy is  
home with a sitter and I'd really  
love to get this meeting underway  
so I can get back to him if that's  
ok.  
  
DANIEL  
Of course. They have a table  
all ready for us right over here.  
  
Daniel stands and leads Nora to a table that isn't far from Bo's and Gabrielle's.  
Nora turns to sit down and is surprised to find Daniel there pulling her chair out  
for her.  
  
NORA  
Wow. Thank you Daniel.  
  
DANIEL  
(sitting down himself)  
Don't act so surprised Nora, my  
mother did teach me a thing or  
two.  
  
Nora doesn't say a word.  
  
DANIEL  
I asked you to meet me tonight because  
as I'm sure you know the Governor  
just appointed me District Attorney -  
  
NORA  
Acting District Attorney.  
  
DANIEL  
Acting District Attorney now that Hank  
has decided to step down. Now, I know  
that this isn't going to be easy for you  
and that the transition will take some  
getting used to but I thought we could sit  
down tonight and decide, together, how  
best to keep things running smoothly  
until November when I take over  
permanently.  
  
NORA  
What are you talking about Daniel?  
  
DANIEL  
When I officially become D.A. of course.  
  
NORA  
Of course.  
  
DANIEL  
The way I look at it we are at a real  
advantage here Nora.  
  
Nora looks confused.  
  
DANIEL  
We have the opportunity right now  
to get things the way that we want  
them before the election in November.  
We have a chance to have everything  
in line months before everything is  
official.  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry Daniel, I really don't  
understand why it is I'm here.  
  
DANIEL  
Because I'm going to need you Nora.  
I'm going to need you to be my right  
hand man in the office from now on.  
With me in the Captain's chair and you  
at my side there are going to be some  
major changes come down both in  
the District Attorney's office and at  
the LPD.  
  
NORA  
Forgive me Daniel but, don't you think  
it's a little premature to make too many  
drastic changes. You are only Acting  
District Attorney after all.  
  
DANIEL  
But that is all going to change come  
November. The elections just a  
technicality.  
  
NORA  
I hate to be the one to point this out  
but there is a chance someone could  
run against you for District Attorney  
Daniel. They could run against you  
and they could win.  
  
DANIEL  
Don't be silly Nora. Now, as I was  
saying, there are a lot of changes  
that need to be made, starting with  
that mess that is the LPD.  
  
NORA  
What's wrong with the LPD?  
  
DANIEL  
Well, I know he's your ex-husband  
and I don't want you to take this the  
wrong way but Bo Buchanan does  
not know the first thing about running  
a police department.  
  
NORA  
Excuse me?  
  
DANIEL  
Look, he's a good guy but he just  
doesn't have what it takes to do  
the job. There needs to be a change.  
  
Bo and Gabrielle are still dining, Gabrielle still going on about a vacation, Bo's  
eyes still fixed on Nora.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I know that you said you would  
like to take Matthew with us but  
I was thinking, he starts school in  
just a day or two and that really  
wouldn't be a good time for a  
family trip.  
  
BO  
Sure.  
  
Nora can't believe what she is hearing.  
  
NORA  
A change? Look Daniel, as far as I'm  
concerned the only change that needs to  
be made in that office is you.  
  
DANIEL  
What?  
  
NORA  
Bo Buchanan has done more for the  
Llanview police department than the  
last five Police Commissioners  
combined.  
  
DANIEL  
Oh please don't tell me you're going to  
fight with me over your ex.  
  
NORA  
And another thing Daniel, I do think that there  
are people who may oppose you in the up-  
coming election and yes, I do think that  
someone else may have a shot at winning.  
  
DANIEL  
Look Nora, I didn't invite you down here  
to fight. I wanted to talk about how we  
can improve the office of the Dis-  
  
NORA  
Oh come off it Daniel. You called me  
down here to gloat about your appointment  
to Acting District Attorney and to make  
sure that I would be ok with playing  
second fiddle to your one man, over the  
top, big brass band.  
  
DANIEL  
I asked you down here to do my best to  
make this transition as easy on you as  
possible.  
  
NORA  
Well I appreciate that. Now, if you  
don't mind, I have somewhere to be.  
  
Bo is still watching as Nora has her words with Daniel and stands to go.  
Watching Daniel stand too Bo doesn't like what he sees.  
  
DANIEL  
Nora.  
  
Standing himself Daniel reaches out and takes Nora by the arm before she can  
walk away. Surprised Nora looks down at the grip Daniel has on her arm.  
  
NORA  
I had a lovely evening Daniel.  
(pulling her arm away)  
Thanks for the invitation.  
  
Turning from him Nora makes her way toward the exit.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I think that would be the best  
thing for now. Bo? Bo?  
  
Watching Daniel put his hand on Nora Bo's first instinct was to jump from his  
chair and punch the smug son of a bitch in the jaw. He controlled himself but  
now he has something to say.  
  
BO  
Excuse me honey.  
  
Bo leaves Gabrielle alone and walks over to the table where Nora just left Daniel  
standing alone. Turning to watch Gabrielle doesn't like what she sees. Rounding  
the table Bo steps in behind Daniel and takes him by the arm speaking quietly  
but with force and warning in his ear.  
  
BO  
I'm not here to cause a scene and I  
have something to get back to so  
I'm going to say this once and only  
once. If I ever see you lay a hand  
on Nora Buchanan again, I promise  
you that our exchange will not be  
a pleasant one.  
  
Letting go of his arm Bo straightens Daniel's collar.  
  
BO  
Have a nice evening.  
  
Walking away Bo returns to Gabrielle at the table.  
  
DANIEL  
(the wheels are turning)  
Well, well, well, it looks the  
Commissioner of Police is still a  
little protective of his ex-wife.  
  
BO  
Sorry about that honey.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Is everything ok?  
  
BO  
Yeah. Fine.  
  
Bo still has his eyes fixed on Coulson and his mind on something else. Gabrielle  
knows it and she doesn't like it one bit. 


	16. Life's a Dance 16

INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Nora is on the phone in the bull pen when Matthew races in.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom!  
  
NORA  
Hi sweetheart! How was your first  
day of school?  
  
MATTHEW  
It was great!  
  
NORA  
It was huh? Where's your dad?  
  
MATTHEW  
He had to stop at appendix.  
  
NORA  
At what?  
  
MATTHEW  
Appendix, you know, the place  
where they look at little things  
and tell you what kind of gun  
someone used and stuff.  
  
NORA  
Oh, forensics.  
(laughing)  
So do you like your new teacher?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah, she's ok. I wish that Stevie  
was in my class this year though.  
  
NORA  
I know. I'll tell you what, Mary Anne  
won't be back for a couple more days  
so I was going to pick you up at school  
tomorrow. Why don't you have Stevie  
come with us too and I'll get some work  
done at the house while the two of you  
play.  
  
MATTHEW  
Really?  
  
NORA  
Really.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could he sleep over too?  
  
NORA  
If it's ok with his mom.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could I go call him?  
  
NORA  
Sure. Let me get you the number.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's ok mom, I got it memorized.  
  
NORA  
You do?  
  
Matthew nods.  
NORA  
Wow. Ok. Why don't you call him  
from the phone in dad's office.  
  
Running to the office Matthew turns the knob and steps inside just as Bo enters  
the bull pen.  
  
BO  
Hey Red.  
  
NORA  
Oh, hey.  
  
BO  
Where's Matthew?  
  
NORA  
Calling a friend from the phone in  
your office. Thanks for picking him  
up today.  
  
BO  
No problem. It was great to hear all  
about his first day of school.  
  
Finished with his phone call Matthew joins his parents.  
  
MATTHEW  
Stevie's mom said yes. Hi dad.  
  
BO  
Hey sport. You and Stevie have big  
plans?  
  
MATTHEW  
Not today, tomorrow.  
  
BO  
I see.  
  
MATTHEW  
Today me and mom have first day  
of school night.  
  
BO  
First day of school night?  
  
NORA  
It's a tradition Matthew and I started.  
Every year on the first day of school  
we go out for burgers and root beer  
floats and Matthew tells me about his  
day.  
  
BO  
Well that sounds like a mighty fine  
tradition.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could you come too dad?  
  
BO  
To first day of school night?  
  
MATTHEW  
Uh huh.  
  
BO  
Are you sure you don't mind someone  
barging in on your tradition?  
  
MATTHEW  
You're not someone, you're my dad.  
  
BO  
Oh, well, since you put it that way. Is  
it ok with you mom?  
  
NORA  
The more the merrier.  
  
BO  
In that case, I wouldn't miss it for the  
world.  
  
Matthew smiles a big grin that mirrors his dad's.  
  
NORA  
Ok sweetie but your dad and I have  
some things we need to finish up before  
we go. Do you think you can go in and  
play the computer in dad's office for a  
little while?  
(to Bo)  
That's ok isn't it?  
  
BO  
Absolutely.  
  
MATHEW  
Ok.  
  
Matthew goes into Bo's office while Bo and Nora talk shop.  
  
BO  
How is everything coming on the  
Romirez case?  
  
NORA  
I think it's pretty cut and dry. All  
of the evidence is pretty strong and  
the defense really doesn't have  
much to go on. I wouldn't be to  
surprised if they decide to plead  
it out.  
  
BO  
Good. Any more leads on that  
thing over at Llanview U?  
  
NORA  
I spoke with the roommate of that  
student who called the rape report  
in again. She still isn't back yet  
but the semester starts in just a  
couple of days so I should talk to  
her soon.  
  
BO  
Any leads on where the drugs may  
be coming from?  
  
NORA  
Detective Carter turned up a couple  
of names for me but I don't have a  
confirmation on anything yet. Oh,  
I did speak with the Sergeant in  
charge of filing all of those reports  
Danny took when he was working  
for campus police. Sergeant Bedford  
told me that he began filing Danny's  
reports according to procedure when  
his superior stepped in and told him  
he would handle them from now on.  
  
BO  
Did he give him a reason?  
  
NORA  
No, just said he knew how hard he was  
working and that he thought he deserved  
a little break. The Sergeant never saw  
those reports again after that.  
  
BO  
I don't get it.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
BO  
It obvious that someone over there is  
trying to cover something up but, I  
don't know, to me it seems a little too  
obvious.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, you've got a point. What do  
we do?  
  
BO  
Just keep doing what you have been  
and we'll hope something comes up.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
(a beat)  
I have a couple of phone calls I should  
make before we take off. Is he ok in  
there?  
  
BO  
Of course.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
BO  
Hey Red. You're telling me everything  
about this thing at the University right?  
  
NORA  
Everything there is to tell.  
  
Bo watches as Nora leaves to make her phone calls. For some reason something  
just doesn't feel right and he doesn't like it one bit.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Bo is standing in the bull pen talking to an officer when Daniel Coulson walks  
in.  
  
BO  
Can you see that a copy of this file get  
to ADA Buchanan right away? Thanks.  
  
Bo heads toward his office and Daniel follows him in.  
  
DANIEL  
I assume you'll be copying me on that  
file as well Commissioner?  
  
BO  
Well, it is a case that Nora has been  
handling and we typically try to save  
a whole lot of paper and a little bit of  
time by not inundating ourselves with  
a lot of unnecessary copying but -  
  
DANIEL  
As the District Attorney I should have  
a copy of that file.  
  
BO  
Yes Daniel you should and I'm sure Nora  
will be providing you with an updated  
file as soon as she has a chance to go over  
the information I'm just now providing  
her.  
  
DANIEL  
There is no reason that I should not have  
access to every bit of information that  
comes into this office in regards to a case.  
  
BO  
Ok Daniel, if that's the way you want it,  
but let me remind you of a thing or two.  
You are only the Acting District Attorney  
and don't think that there isn't a person  
here who isn't very aware of that fact.  
  
DANIEL  
Yes but -  
  
BO  
And in the event that you actually do  
become the next D.A. I should warn  
you that it would be a good idea to go  
ahead and trust the attorneys who work  
with you to do their jobs.  
  
Neither Bo or Daniel notices that Gabrielle has entered and is standing in the  
doorway.  
  
DANIEL  
There is nothing wrong with me wanting  
to keep on top of the work done by the  
people I oversee.  
  
BO  
Nora Buchanan is one hell of a good  
attorney Daniel. Twice the attorney  
you could ever hope to be. Why don't  
you back off and let her do her job.  
before she has yours.  
  
DANIEL  
I appreciate the advice Commissioner.  
Now I have a little of my own. If I  
were you, I'd worry a little less about  
the details of my ex-wife's job and  
a little more about the security of my  
own.  
  
Turning from Bo Daniel walks through the open door and past Gabrielle who  
is standing, back to the doorway, doing her best to act as if she  
didn't hear what just took place. Watching Daniel storm away she  
turns and enters Bo's office.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Knock knock.  
  
BO  
Hi.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Everything ok?  
  
BO  
Sure, just butting heads with the ADA  
there.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I heard.  
  
BO  
What brings you here?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Well, I didn't hear you come in last  
night and you left before I got up  
this morning so I thought I would  
come down and see how you are.  
  
BO  
Yeah honey, I'm sorry about that.  
Matthew asked me to come to his  
first day of school night and I  
promised him I'd go but I had all  
of these reports to catch up and the  
only way I could make it was to  
come back in last night and again  
this morning to get them done.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I see. First day of school night?  
Is that like Parent's Night or  
something?  
  
BO  
No, it's actually something Matthew  
made up a few years ago and it's  
kind of been a tradition for he and  
Nora ever since.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, so it was just the three of you?  
  
BO  
Yeah, he really wanted me to be  
there.  
  
Gabrielle just nods, forcing a smile.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Of course, you're his father. I can't  
imagine your not being there for him.  
  
Bo just smiles.  
  
GABRIELLE  
It seems that you are doing a very  
good job being there for Nora as  
well.  
  
BO  
What do you mean?  
  
GABRIELLE  
You and Mr. Coulson there seem to  
be butting heads more and more  
lately. I'm a little surprised. Nora  
strikes me as someone who likes  
to fight her own battles.  
  
BO  
Oh that? It's nothing. Nora does  
a fine job of putting Daniel in his  
place, sometimes someone just  
needs to remind him where that  
place is.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Right. Uh, Bo -  
  
Bo's phone rings.  
  
BO  
Hold that thought honey. Buchanan.  
What? No. No that isn't what I  
said. No, don't do anything, I'll be  
right there.  
(Hangs up)  
I'm sorry, I have to go.  
  
GABRIELLE  
No, of course, do your job. I'll see  
you at home tonight.  
  
BO  
(kissing her cheek as he leaves)  
You bet.  
  
Left there alone in Bo's office the look on Gabrielle's face is anything but a  
happy one. Clutching her bag under her arm she heads for the door just as  
Nora pokes her head in.  
  
NORA  
Bo, I have those - Oh! Hi Gabrielle.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hello Nora.  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry, I just wanted to drop some  
files off for Bo.  
  
GABRIELLE  
He isn't here.  
  
NORA  
Ok, I'll come back. It was nice to see  
you again.  
  
GABRIELLE  
It was nice to see you too.  
  
Just as Nora turns to go a wave of jealousy overcomes Gabrielle and she just can't  
help herself.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Nora?  
  
NORA  
Yes?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Is everything ok with you?  
  
NORA  
Yes, everything is fine, why do you  
ask?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Nothing, I just wanted to make sure,  
what with the threats Daniel Coulson  
has made toward you and all.  
  
NORA  
What threats?  
  
GABRIELLE  
You mean Daniel hasn't threatened to  
hurt you?  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry Gabrielle, I'm a little  
confused. What are you talking about?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, I must have misunderstood. I guess  
when I heard Bo threaten Daniel that  
he better stay away from you I assumed  
he must have threatened to hurt you in  
some way.  
  
NORA  
Bo was fighting with Daniel about me?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Not so much fighting really, it was  
more like he was standing up for you,  
protecting you. I just assumed that  
Daniel must have done something  
horrible because I can't imagine you  
allowing Bo to be so protective. I've  
just always seen you as a woman who  
insists on fighting her own battles.  
(looks at her watch)  
Oh gosh, look at the time. I really do  
have to go. It was good to see you  
Nora.  
  
NORA  
(lost in thought)  
You too.  
  
Knowing that her work is done Gabrielle goes, leaving Nora alone with her  
thoughts.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Still alone in his office Nora is thinking through what Gabrielle told her when Bo  
walks in.  
  
BO  
Hey Red.  
(noticing the files in her hand)  
Oh good, you brought the files.  
  
NORA  
What's going on with you and Coulson?  
  
BO  
Me and Coulson.  
  
NORA  
Yeah. What's this I hear about the two  
of you fighting about me?  
  
BO  
Fighting?  
(Bo remembers)  
Oh that. Nora, Coulson and I were not  
fighting about you.  
  
NORA  
Did you threaten him?  
  
BO  
What?  
  
NORA  
Did you threaten Daniel Coulson?  
  
BO  
No. What's this all about Nora?  
  
NORA  
Apparently you've been doing  
your best to stand up for me  
around here.  
  
Bo doesn't say anything.  
  
NORA  
I'm a big girl, I don't need someone  
fighting my battles for me Bo.  
  
BO  
Don't you think I know that?  
  
NORA  
Then what are you doing butting heads  
with Coulson?  
  
BO  
Look Red, it wasn't like that-  
  
Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Marci pokes her head in.  
  
MARCI  
I'm sorry to interrupt. ADA  
Buchanan? You wanted me to  
remind you when it was 2:30.  
  
Still heated Nora looks down at her watch.  
  
NORA  
That's right. Thanks Marci.  
  
Marci smiles and closes the door behind her.  
  
NORA  
I have to go I promised Matthew I'd  
pick him up from school. I want to  
finish this later Bo.  
  
BO  
Nora, I -  
  
NORA  
I'll talk to you about it later.  
  
With that Nora turns and leaves Bo alone, a confused look splashed all over his  
face. Thinking for a moment he grabs his jacket off it's hook, his keys from the  
desk and heads into the bull pen.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - CONTINUING  
  
Bee-lining for the door Bo talks to Marci on his way by.  
  
BO  
I have to run home for a bit Marci.  
You can get me on my cell.  
  
MARCI  
Ok Commissioner. 


	17. Life's a Dance 17

INT. BO'S GARRETT - DAY  
  
BO  
(storming through the door)  
Gabrielle! Gabrielle are you here?  
Gabrielle!  
  
Entering the living room Gabrielle is on guard.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I'm right here. What's the matter?  
  
BO  
Did you talk to Nora today?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, I ran into her at the station.  
  
BO  
What did you tell her?  
  
GABRIELLE  
What?  
  
BO  
I went back to my office to find  
Nora, fuming and wanting to know  
why it is that I'm fighting about her  
with Coulson.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I -  
  
BO  
What did you say to her Gabrielle?  
  
GABRIELLE  
What?  
  
BO  
What did you say to her?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Nothing, I just asked her if she was  
ok and the rest just kind of came out.  
I didn't mean to cause trouble for  
you Bo. Anyway, I don't understand  
why she would be so angry.  
  
BO  
Because she thinks I'm trying to  
fight her battles for her. She thinks  
I'm being over protective.  
  
GABRIELLE  
You are!  
  
BO  
What?  
  
GABRIELLE  
You are being over protective Bo.  
She is your ex- wife. She isn't  
your responsibility.  
  
BO  
Do you have a problem with Nora  
Gabrielle?  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Marci is manning the phones and a few officers are mulling around taking care  
of business as usual when Nora comes racings through the bull pen and straight  
for Bo's door.  
  
MARCI  
Oh, he isn't here ADA Buchanan.  
  
NORA  
(panicked)  
Do you know where he went?  
  
MARCI  
I think he said something about stopping  
at home. Is everything ok?  
  
Without a word Nora races toward the exit.  
  
INT. BO'S GARRETT - DAY  
  
GABRIELLE  
What are you talking about?  
  
BO  
Do you still have a problem with  
my relationship with Nora?  
  
GABRIELLE  
I don't know what to say.  
  
BO  
How about the truth Gabrielle. Look,  
if the two of us are ever going to have  
a shot at making this thing work out  
we have to deal with this once and  
for all.  
  
GABRIELLE  
You're right. Let's talk.  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
BO  
Ignore it.  
  
Bo and Gabrielle sit down on the couch to talk when there is another knock, this  
time more frantic.  
  
NORA (O.S.)  
Bo! Are you in there? It's Nora, Bo,  
I need to talk to you.  
  
Bo knows Gabrielle won't like it but there is something about the tone in Nora's  
voice.  
  
BO  
I'm sorry honey.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Bo we need to talk.  
  
BO  
I know but it sounds important.  
  
Bo begins to rise when Gabrielle stops him.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Let me.  
  
NORA (O.S.)  
Bo! Please, I need to talk to -  
  
Gabrielle pulls the door open.  
  
NORA  
you.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hi Nora.  
  
NORA  
Oh, Gabrielle. Is Bo here?  
  
GABRIELLE  
(quietly so Bo won't hear)  
Yes, but we're kind of in the middle  
of -  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry, I wouldn't bother you if  
it wasn't really important.  
  
Wondering why they are still in the doorway Bo stands and goes to the door.  
  
BO  
Hey Red.  
  
The minute he sees her face Bo knows something isn't right.  
  
BO  
Nora, what's wrong?  
  
NORA  
It's Matthew. He's missing.  
  
Seeing Nora's face, hearing her speak those words it's like a sucker punch right to  
the stomach draining every bit of color from Bo's face.  
  
BO  
What do you mean he's missing?  
  
NORA  
I went to pick him up at the school  
and he wasn't there.  
  
BO  
Is it possible he wandered off or  
forgot you were coming to get him  
or -  
  
NORA  
He didn't wander away Bo. Someone  
took him.  
  
BO  
Are you sure?  
  
NORA  
(nodding)  
I talked with the principal. She said that  
a uniformed officer stopped by the school  
about an hour ago and told her that  
Matthew may be in danger and that you  
and I sent him to pick him up.  
  
BO  
What? And she let him go without calling  
us?  
  
NORA  
Apparently a fire alarm had gone off and  
it was in the middle of the drill. There  
was so much going on and the officer  
sounded so urgent she thought she  
better get Matthew to safety.  
  
BO  
Have you reported this to the station?  
  
NORA  
I called Antonio.  
  
Grabbing the phone Bo dials the station.  
  
BO  
This is Commissioner Buchanan. I  
want to put out an Amber Alert to  
every station and news organization  
within a 40 mile radius. Matthew  
Buch -  
(correcting himself)  
Rappaport.  
(to Nora)  
Nora what was he wearing?  
  
NORA  
(thinking)  
Uh. his yellow t-shirt, the one with  
the turtle on the front, blue jeans,  
and tennis shoes.  
  
Reaching out Bo takes Nora's hand in his and squeezes it gently as he continues his phone call.  
  
BO  
(in the phone)  
Did you get all that? Good. I also  
need you to send a couple of units and a  
sketch artist over to Park Grove  
Elementary, tell them I'll meet them  
there.  
  
Hanging up his phone Bo grabs a photo of Matthew and his keys from the living  
room desk.  
  
NORA  
I'm going with you.  
  
Bo and Nora head toward the door.  
  
BO  
(to Gabrielle)  
Stay here, I'll call you when I know  
something.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION BULL PEN - EVENING  
  
The station is a flurry of activity. Bo and Nora enter after spending a couple of  
hours questioning people at Matthew's school.  
  
BO  
Antonio any word?  
  
ANTONIO  
Not yet Commissioner.  
  
BO  
Greenwood!  
  
GREENWOOD  
Yes sir.  
  
BO  
(holding up a sheet of paper)  
The sketch artist worked with  
the principal to come up with  
this. This is the man who took  
Matthew from the school. I  
want a mass distribution of this  
sketch A.S.A.P.  
  
GREENWOOD  
Yes sir.  
  
BO  
I want it to go to everyone Greenwood.  
Every news station, the USPS, every  
precinct, all of it. I also want a check  
of every costume shop and uniform store  
in the county. If someone rented or bought  
a police uniform in the last week, I want to  
know about it.  
  
Looking over at Nora Bo can see how hard she is trying to keep it together. It's  
been hours of searching and answering questions and still she is being so strong.  
He doesn't know how she does it when he, himself, wants to just hide in a corner  
somewhere and break down. Walking to the water cooler Bo fills a paper cup  
then takes it to Nora.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
Nora takes a sip. There is so much noise in the bull pen, it's unnerving.  
  
BO  
Why don't we go in my office.  
  
Nodding her head Nora walks with Bo, feeling his hand in the small of her back  
as he gently leads her toward the door.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - CONTINUING  
  
Bo leads Nora into the office and closes the door, shutting out the noise behind  
them. Still gripping her paper cup Nora doesn't say a word just walks toward  
Bo's desk eyes locked on the picture of the three of them at Parent's Day.  
  
NORA  
You know I just keep trying to  
figure out where it is he'll be  
sleeping tonight.  
  
BO  
Nora.  
  
NORA  
I mean, he's pretty particular  
about that you know. He has  
his favorite blanket and his  
favorite pajamas.  
  
Walking up behind her Bo wants to take her in his arms.  
  
NORA  
I know he's probably getting  
too old for that kind of thing  
but he just loves them so much  
and every time I think of getting  
rid of them I look at him and  
realize that he's still just -  
  
Nora does her best to fight the tears that are threatening to fall.  
  
NORA  
He's still just a little boy.  
  
Unable to control herself any longer Nora let's the tears roll down her cheeks. Bo  
can't hold back any more. He wants to hold her, he needs to hold her. Wrapping  
his arms around her from behind Bo pulls her close to him.  
  
BO  
We'll find him Red.  
  
Not saying another word the two of them just stand their breathing together as  
Nora lets the tears fall, but only for a second.  
  
NORA  
Oh no.  
  
BO  
What? What is it honey?  
  
Nora dries her tears as she turns to Bo.  
  
NORA  
I was supposed to pick Stevie up  
after school with Matthew, they  
were going to have a sleep over.  
I've got to call Sandy.  
  
Reaching for the phone Nora begins to dial just as Bo reaches out a hand to stop  
her.  
  
BO  
Already done.  
  
NORA  
What? Bo, how did you -  
  
BO  
Matthew was pretty excited about  
his sleep over. He called me this  
morning to tell me about it. I  
figured you had a lot on your mind  
with everything that was going on  
so I called Sandy from the principal's  
office when you were talking with  
Matthew's teacher.  
  
A look of relief and gratitude wash over Nora's face.  
  
NORA  
Thank you.  
  
Reaching up and taking her face in his hand Bo brushes a stray tear away with his  
thumb.  
  
BO  
Don't mention it.  
  
Knocking as he opens the door Antonio sticks his head in Bo's office.  
  
ANTONIO  
I'm sorry to interrupt.  
  
BO  
Any word?  
  
ANTONIO  
Nothing.  
  
BO  
Damn it. Someone should have  
called by now with some demands,  
a ransom. something.  
  
ANTONIO  
Commissioner what do you want  
me to do about the phone lines?  
  
BO  
What lines?  
  
ANTONIO  
The ones at your house and Nora's.  
If someone does call we have to  
make sure that somebody answers.  
  
BO  
You're right Antonio. Gabrielle is  
at my house but why don't you  
send Johnson over to be there too if  
someone calls.  
(turning to Nora)  
Nora -  
  
NORA  
I'm not going home Bo. Don't  
tell me to go home.  
  
BO  
I'm not going to tell you to go  
home. Why don't I send Renee  
and another officer over to stay  
at your place with Sarah and be  
there if the phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
BO  
Antonio, make sure each of those  
lines is set up to run a trace and  
I want to tap in and record all calls  
to and from those lines and both  
of our cell phones.  
(to Nora)  
Honey is your battery charged?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, I just got a new one not  
long ago.  
  
BO  
Good. Make sure it's always on  
ok?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
ANTONIO  
Anything else Commissioner?  
  
BO  
No. Wait, yes. Antonio, I need  
you to -  
  
Bo looks over at Nora as he fights a lump in his own throat. He can't say it.  
  
ANTONIO  
Yes?  
  
Nothing.  
  
NORA  
Run a check of all area hospitals.  
  
Antonio looks at the floor.  
  
ANTONIO  
Right. I'll get right on it.  
  
Antonio exits leaving Bo and Nora alone again.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
It's late now and there is still no word. Nora is up, pacing the floor of Bo's office  
as Bo goes over some information with one of the officers. Suddenly the tense  
calm of the air is broken.  
  
ASA  
Ok, how much do you need?  
  
Nora and Bo both look up to find Asa barging his way into the room.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
ASA  
To get my grandson back. How  
much is going to cost to get Matthew?  
  
BO  
We don't know Pa, no one has made  
any contact. There hasn't been a  
ransom demand.  
  
ASA  
What in the sam hell could be taking so  
long?  
  
BO  
We don't know.  
  
ASA  
Nora honey, how are you holding  
up?  
  
NORA  
I'm ok.  
  
ASA  
You both know that when the evil  
son of a bitch who has Matthew does  
come forward asking for money, it's  
yours, anything you need.  
  
NORA  
Thank you Asa.  
  
BO  
Thanks Pa, but right now it's starting  
to look like the kidnapper isn't looking  
for money.  
  
ASA  
What could they want then?  
  
BO  
I don't know Pa. People take kids for  
all kinds of reasons.  
  
Listening to Bo and Asa talk gets Nora thinking.  
  
ASA  
You think someone is out for some  
kind of revenge or something boy?  
  
Suddenly it dawns on Nora and a sick look washes over her.  
  
BO  
I wish I knew Pa.  
  
NORA  
Bo.  
  
BO  
What is it Red?  
  
NORA  
I need to talk to you for a minute.  
  
BO  
Sure.  
(to Asa and the officer)  
Could we have a minute.  
  
Asa and the officer step outside closing the door behind them.  
  
BO  
What is it?  
  
NORA  
I just thought of something and  
I - well, I don't know if it has  
anything to do with this but-  
  
Bo's waiting.  
  
NORA  
After I started getting into this  
thing at Llanview U I -  
  
BO  
You what Nora?  
  
NORA  
There's been a few phone calls.  
  
BO  
What kind of calls?  
  
NORA  
Crank calls. They were silly  
and I figured it was just kids  
playing around but -  
  
BO  
Did they threaten you?  
  
NORA  
No.  
(off Bo's look)  
I guess. They really seemed so  
silly Bo.  
  
BO  
Can you remember what they said?  
  
NORA  
Just a lot of talk about leaving well  
enough alone and bad things happening  
to good people and - oh no! This is my  
fault Bo. Someone could have taken  
Matthew to get to me.  
  
BO  
Hold on, just slow down. This may  
not have anything to do with it. You  
only remember a couple of phone  
calls?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. And one letter.  
  
BO  
There was a letter?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
BO  
Do you know where it is now?  
  
NORA  
It's at the house.  
  
BO  
(opening the office door)  
Antonio!  
  
ANTONIO  
Yes Commissioner?  
  
BO  
Stay on top of things here, Nora  
and I are going over to her house.  
  
ANTONTIO  
Right.  
  
Grabbing his jacket from the hook Bo takes Nora by the hand and leads her  
through the door. 


	18. Life's a Dance 18

INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM- VERY EARLY MORNING  
  
Both Nora and Bo are exhausted when they rush through Nora's front door.  
RENEE, SARAH, and OFFICER HANDLE are all in the living room.  
  
RENEE  
(standing)  
Hey you two.  
  
NORA  
Hi Renee.  
  
BO  
Hi.  
  
Bo stops to talk to Officer Handle while Renee takes Nora by the hand and pulls her into a hug.  
  
RENEE  
They're going to find him darlin'.  
They are.  
  
Nora nods her head.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Renee.  
  
RENEE  
Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
NORA  
You're already doing it. Thank you.  
(a beat)  
Actually, I need to find something for Bo.  
Excuse me.  
  
RENEE  
Sure honey.  
  
Going over to the desk Nora takes the letter from the drawer. Turning  
it over in her hands she looks again for any clues as to who may have  
sent it.  
  
BO  
Is that it?  
  
Nora turns to find Bo standing behind her.  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
Taking it from her Bo reads through the letter.  
  
BO  
And this is the only one?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
BO  
Handle? I want you to take this letter  
to the lab to be analyzed right away.  
Tell them to call me here with any  
results the minute they have them.  
  
HANDLE  
Yes sir.  
  
Nora doesn't say a word, she can't even bring herself to look at Bo. Sensing  
Bo and Nora need some time alone Renee takes action.  
  
RENEE  
The two of you must be starving.  
Sarah honey why don't you help me  
in the kitchen.  
  
Flash stands to follow her "grandma."  
  
FLASH  
Matthew's a tough kid Nora. I know  
they're going to find him.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
Flash and Renee exit as Bo and Nora continue to stand there saying nothing.  
Finally Bo breaks the silence.  
  
BO  
Red.  
  
NORA  
I know what you're going to say Bo.  
I should have told you about the  
letter. I was stupid and I ignored it  
and now our son is out there with God  
knows who and it's my fault.  
  
Stepping closer to her Bo puts his hand on Nora's shoulder.  
  
BO  
Nora.  
  
NORA  
(rambling)  
I know Bo. I know this is my fault.  
I just, I didn't think there was anything  
to those calls. I thought it was kids  
playing a prank and I was wrong and I  
know. I know that I -  
  
BO  
(turning her to face him)  
Nora stop. Look at me.  
  
She doesn't look up.  
  
BO  
Look at me.  
  
Taking her face in his hand Bo draws her eyes to his.  
  
BO  
This is not your fault.  
  
NORA  
Bo -  
  
BO  
Ok, yes. You should have told  
me about the letter I asked you  
over and over again if you were  
leaving anything out and you  
told me that everything was ok.  
  
Nora looks down again but Bo catches her and pulls her back to his eyes.  
  
BO  
But what happened to Matthew is  
not your fault.  
  
NORA  
I'm his mother Bo. I'm his mother  
and it's my job to protect him, not  
put him in danger.  
  
BO  
And I'm his father and I didn't do  
such a bang up job of keeping him  
safe either did I? Hell, I knew  
something wasn't right here and I  
didn't do anything about it.  
  
NORA  
What do you mean?  
  
BO  
I knew you were keeping something  
from me and I didn't do anything  
about it. So if you think about it  
I'm as much to blame here as -  
  
NORA  
No. This is not your fault Bo.  
It isn't.  
  
A silent pause.  
  
BO  
Aw honey, this isn't getting us  
anywhere. I just need you to look  
at me and promise me no more  
guilt ok?  
  
Nora looks away again.  
  
BO  
  
(finding her eyes with his)  
Ok?  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
BO  
Now. Look at you, you've been up all  
night and you're exhausted. Why don't  
you lay down and try to get some rest.  
  
NORA  
Are you planning to lay down and get  
some rest?  
  
BO  
Ok, you got me there. Why don't we  
at least sit down then?  
  
Nora agrees and she and Bo sit down together on the sofa. Wrapping  
his arms around her Bo pulls Nora into his body. There isn't an ounce  
of her that wants to protest as Nora leans back settling her head on  
Bo's shoulder. Both heave a heavy sigh and relax into one another, Bo taking in the deep scent of Nora's soft hair.  
  
NORA  
Bo?  
  
BO  
Uh huh?  
  
NORA  
I'm sorry about before.  
  
BO  
What about before?  
  
NORA  
The thing with Coulson. I'm  
sorry I yelled at you like that.  
You were just trying to help.  
  
BO  
Don't worry about it. I'm sorry  
sometimes I still get a little  
protective. I know that you can  
take care of yourself Nora it's  
just -  
  
Bo stops dead in his tracks and pauses. Turning to him Nora wants to hear what  
he has to say.  
  
NORA  
Just what?  
  
BO  
Nothing.  
(a beat)  
I just don't know what I'd do if anything  
ever happened to you that's all.  
  
Eyes locked on Bo's Nora reaches out taking Bo's face in her hand. Bo closes  
his eyes at the warmth of her touch to his skin. How can something as simple  
as this feel so good? Suddenly the sound of the ringing phone shatters the  
moment.  
  
NORA  
(rushing to her feet)  
Hello? Yes it's me. Ok. I'll tell  
him. Thank you.  
(Hangs up)  
The lab is looking at the letter now.  
  
Bo can see her disappointment. He feels it too. Standing up behind her he wraps  
his arms around Nora and pulls her close.  
  
BO  
We're going to find him Red.  
  
NORA  
It's almost been a full day Bo. Where  
could he be?  
  
BO  
I don't know.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Hours have passed and Bo and Nora still sit side by side on the sofa waiting for  
any news. Renee and Sarah are there along with trays of food untouched by  
Matthew's worried parents.  
  
RENEE  
You really should eat something.  
  
BO  
She's right Red. We aren't going  
to be of any use to Matthew if we  
don't keep our strength up.  
  
Bo's right, Nora knows he is, she just can't begin to imagine eating something  
with this knot that is tied in her stomach.  
  
NORA  
I will when we find him.  
  
There is a knock at the door and Bo nods to the officer on the landing to answer.  
Gabrielle enters to find Bo and Nora sitting together on the sofa.  
  
BO  
Honey, what are you doing here?  
  
GABRIELLE  
I just came to check on everyone.  
  
Bo stands and gives Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek.  
  
GABRIELLE  
They are going to find him you know  
Nora.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Gabrielle.  
  
BO  
Is there still someone at the house  
to answer the phone if it rings?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes Max is there now.  
  
BO  
Ok.  
  
GABRIELLE  
No word at all then?  
  
Bo shakes his head. Unable to sit still any longer Nora stands and starts to pace  
the floor. Bo watches her walk as Gabrielle puts her arm around him and pulls  
him close. But he can't take his eyes off of Nora. This is killing her. Even if  
she refuses to admit it it's killing her. He knows because it's killing him to and  
right now the only person that can help is over there pacing in the corner alone.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle, I think -  
  
The phone rings and Nora jumps and races to answer it, Bo at her heels.  
  
NORA  
Hello? Yes, he's right here.  
(Hands the phone to Bo)  
It's Antonio.  
  
BO  
Hi Antonio, what ya got? What?  
You did? Ok. We'll be right  
there.  
  
Hanging up the phone Bo turns taking Nora's shoulders in his hands.  
  
NORA  
Bo what is it?  
  
BO  
They found him.  
  
NORA  
They found Matthew?  
  
BO  
(realizing his mistake)  
No honey, they found the man  
who took Matthew.  
  
NORA  
What? Where is he? Is Matthew  
with him?  
  
BO  
They're holding him at Llantano  
Mountain until we get there. I'll  
explain the rest on the way.  
  
NORA  
Renee -  
  
RENEE  
Go honey, everything will fine here.  
  
NORA  
Thank you.  
  
BO  
(to Gabrielle)  
We'll call you when we know something.  
  
Taking Nora by the hand and ignoring all else Bo grabs his keys and the two of them head for the door, Gabrielle watching them as they go. 


	19. Life's a Dance 19

EXT. LLANTANO MOUNTAIN - DAY  
  
Antonio stands outside a black and white with several other uniformed officers.  
The area is taped off with yellow police tape and a number of black and whites  
are parked along the perimeter. Two officers with police dogs are making their  
way back and forth, the dogs sniffing the dirt. Bo pulls up along side Antonio  
and he and Nora jump out of the car still hand in hand.  
  
BO  
Antonio! Where is he?  
  
Nodding his head toward the car Antonio draws their attention to the man cuffed  
in the back. Both Bo and Nora stop, just for a moment as they realize they are  
about to come face to face with the man who took their son.  
  
ANTONIO  
We've questioned him thoroughly sir.  
He says that he was hiding Matthew  
up here last night and at some point  
this morning he was distracted and  
Matthew got away. He looked for  
him for a long time but when he  
couldn't find him got scared and  
decided to come down and do his  
best to disappear. Two hikers spotted  
him and called us.  
  
Nora closes her eyes. She can't believe they have the man responsible for taking  
Matthew and this nightmare still isn't over. Bo gives her hand a squeeze.  
  
ANTONIO  
I've called out search and rescue and we  
have officers with dogs combing the  
mountain now Commissioner.  
  
BO  
Thanks Antonio.  
(turning to Nora)  
Honey, we should call the house and  
have someone send over one of Matthew's  
T-shirts or something so the dogs can  
get a scent.  
  
ANTONIO  
That won't be necessary Commissioner.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
ANTONIO  
(holding up a small jean jacket)  
When Matthew ran away he grabbed  
him by the jacket. It wasn't buttoned  
up so he was able to slip out of it and  
still get away.  
  
Nora looks up at the jacket with tears in her eyes. Reaching out his hand Antonio  
gives her the little coat. Taking it from him Nora presses it to her face. It still  
smells like Matthew. Pulling her into him Bo knows how Nora feels. Seeing  
Matthew's jacket is both comforting and terrifying at the same time. Comforting  
because they know they have a lead on where their son is. Terrifying because  
they have proof that he is somewhere all alone on that cold mountain.  
  
BO  
I want a chopper up in the air within  
the hour.  
  
ANTONIO  
Already on it.  
  
NORA  
(eyeing the man in the car)  
I want to talk to him.  
  
BO  
Who is he Antonio?  
  
ANTONIO  
Names Bert Masters. Couple  
of Felonies, D.U.I., out on parole  
but turns out he robbed a liquor  
store a couple nights back.  
  
BO  
Masters. Why does that name-  
  
ANTONIO  
You sent him to Statesville a  
year or so ago.  
  
Now Bo remembers and now the guilty feelings wash over him. Nora sees the  
color leave his face and turns him to her.  
  
NORA  
Don't you go there Bo. Bo, I  
mean it, don't you go there.  
  
BO  
All along we were thinking it  
was you and -  
  
NORA  
Bo look at me. All those things  
you said to me about this not  
being my fault, they all go for  
you too, you got it? This is not  
your fault.  
  
Bo nods then turns and storms toward the police car grabbing MASTERS by the  
collar and pulling him out of the car.  
  
BO  
Where is he you son of a bitch?  
What did you do with my son?!  
  
Racing after him Nora does her best to pull Bo away from the kidnapper.  
  
NORA  
Bo, honey don't, please!  
  
Bo calms down a little bit but still holds Masters tight.  
  
NORA  
Please. Let him go.  
  
Feeling Nora's arms around him, her breath in his ear Bo shoves Masters back  
into the car.  
  
BO  
Why'd you do it Masters? To  
get back at me? Was this your  
way of making me pay for sending  
your sorry butt to the slammer?  
  
MASTERS  
Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what  
I was thinking. I just -  
  
BO  
You just what? You screwed up  
your life and went to prison so you  
decide to get even by taking a little  
boy away from his mom and his  
dad?  
  
Masters doesn't speak just looks down at the floor.  
  
BO  
Well, you made a big mistake pal.  
You know, if you had a problem  
you should have come after me  
because going after my family was  
a big mistake.  
  
MASTERS  
I didn't mean to, I - Look, I didn't  
have a job, no money. I robbed  
that liquor store because I hadn't  
eaten in days. I didn't want to do  
it but I did and then - that's when  
I realized that when they caught  
me it was -  
  
NORA  
Your third strike.  
  
Masters looks up at Nora and nods.  
  
BO  
So you decided to go for four and add  
kidnapping to the list?  
  
MASTERS  
No, I just - I got scared and when I  
realized that your wife here was  
working in the D.A.'s office and  
you were still the Commissioner I -  
  
NORA  
You figured you could work a deal.  
  
He nods again. Bo understand what they are saying but he doesn't care. All  
he knows is that this man took his son and put him and the woman he cares  
about more than anything in this world through a living hell.  
  
BO  
  
(getting in his face)  
Well, I'm going to tell you something  
Masters. You better hope that we find  
my son. And you better pray that when  
we do there isn't so much as a hair on  
his head out of place because if there is,  
a free ride back to Statesville will be the  
least of your worries.  
  
Giving Masters another shove back into the car Bo stands up and slams the car  
door.  
  
BO  
Get him out of here.  
  
EXT.LLANTANO MOUNTAIN - DUSK  
  
The sun is starting to go down and the air is getting colder with still no sign of  
Matthew. Nora stands outside the police tape watching, pacing, and waiting.  
Stepping up behind her Bo slips a gray police blanket around her shoulders.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
BO  
You know it's funny.  
  
NORA  
What is?  
  
BO  
I sent that man to Statesville last  
year. The work of my office was  
responsible for something that  
changed his entire life forever and  
when I saw a sketch of him I didn't  
even recognize the man's face. I  
didn't even remember him.  
  
NORA  
Come on Bo, you and I see a lot of  
criminals every single day, it isn't  
like-  
  
OFFICER  
Commissioner can I see you for a minute?  
  
BO  
(to Nora)  
I'll be right back.  
  
Bo steps away with the officer leaving Nora alone again. Looking over at Bo  
she watches him talk with the officers but is startled by a touch on her shoulder.  
She turns and is surprised to see Daniel standing there.  
  
NORA  
Daniel! You scared me.  
  
DANIEL  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
NORA  
What are you doing here?  
  
DANIEL  
I just wanted to check and see  
how the investigation was going.  
  
NORA  
Well, it's hardly an investigation  
now, we know who took him.  
(looking back into the woods)  
Now we just have to find him.  
  
DANIEL  
Let me know if there is anything  
I can do.  
  
He wants to say more but doesn't have the words so he leaves it at that and turns  
to walk away.  
  
NORA  
Thank you Daniel.  
  
BO  
What does he want?  
  
Nora turns to find Bo standing behind her.  
  
NORA  
He just wanted to see if he could help.  
  
BO  
Really?  
  
NORA  
Any news?  
  
Bo shakes his head.  
  
NORA  
I don't understand it Bo. Why can't  
they find him? Are you sure we  
have enough men out there? It's  
been hours now. I just-  
  
BO  
They're doing the best they can Red,  
they -  
  
NORA  
Well it isn't good enough!  
  
Nora has held it together for so long but now she is on the verge of loosing it,  
something she really doesn't want to do.  
  
BO  
Nora I know that this is hard but  
right now -  
  
NORA  
Right now what Bo? Are you going  
to tell me to be patient? Are you  
going to tell me we wait? Save it!  
I've heard it all!  
  
As the tears begin to fall Nora turns from Bo. He reaches up to put  
his hand on her shoulder but Nora brushes it away along with the  
tears.  
  
NORA  
I'm fine. I'm ok.  
  
Walking away Nora leaves Bo standing alone.  
  
EXT. LLANTANO MOUNTAIN - NIGHT  
  
Nora stands alone staring out into the woods. She's had a minute to calm down  
now and turns to find Bo isn't there anymore. She looks around but he  
isn't anywhere in sight. The night is growing darker minute by minute  
and it's getting harder to see even with the help of the giant police  
flood lights washing over the area but Nora squints hard and looks for  
Bo one more time. Suddenly, off in the dim edge of the light, away  
from all of the excitement she sees his shape, squatted down near the  
ground, holding something in his hands. Making her way toward him she  
starts to make out what it is. The ever positive, always on the job  
Police Commissioner is bent down, eyes fixated on his little boy's  
jean jacket in his hands. Suddenly it dawns on her. Stepping up  
behind him Nora puts her hand on  
Bo's shoulder.  
  
NORA  
Bo, I'm sorry.  
  
Bo smiles and turns back toward the dark mess of trees and dirt.  
  
BO  
You know, I just keep looking  
at this little jacket. You remember  
the day I got it for him?  
  
Nora kneels down next to Bo, her arm around his shoulders.  
  
NORA  
You wanted to buy him a fishing  
vest but the store didn't have one  
small enough so he told you that  
this would do for now.  
  
BO  
Yeah, little did I know he'd been  
bugging you for a new one of  
these for months.  
  
NORA  
Swindled again.  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
(a beat)  
You know this thing really isn't  
very warm. But still, I just keep  
thinking how much I wish he  
had it with him right now.  
  
He's fighting them but the tears are starting to gather in Bo's eyes and  
roll down his cheeks. Unable to help herself anymore Nora wraps her arms  
around Bo and holds him close.  
  
BO  
It's just getting so cold Red.  
  
NORA  
I know.  
  
Fighting the tears Bo does his best to gain his composer.  
  
BO  
I'm sorry.  
  
NORA  
No. You look at me. I'm the one  
whose sorry. Here I am falling  
apart while you're doing everything  
you can to run this investigation  
and to be strong for everyone when  
this is killing you every bit as much  
as it is me.  
  
Taking Bo's face in her hands she pulls it toward her. Bo looks up at Nora doing his best to fight the tears that fill his eyes.  
  
NORA  
It's ok Bo. You don't have to be strong  
for me. Not for me.  
  
Finally letting it go Bo breaks down and sobs. Pulling him close Nora allows  
Bo's body to relax into his. Tears streaming down her own face now she  
kisses him on the head as she gently rocks him back and forth.  
  
NORA  
It's ok. We're going find him. We  
are. It's ok. He's going be fine  
Bo. I know he is. He has to be.  
You know why? Because he's  
ours. He's yours and he's mine.  
He's the best parts of both of us  
and he's strong. And he's smart.  
He's going to know what to do  
and we're going to find him and-  
  
Suddenly a light goes on in Bo's head. Sitting up with a smile on his tear  
stained face he looks at Nora.  
  
BO  
That's it!  
  
NORA  
What? What's it?  
  
BO  
I know where he is! I know where  
Matthew is Red.  
  
NORA  
How? I -  
  
BO  
I have to go.  
  
Bo jumps to his feet and Nora follows.  
  
NORA  
Bo wait! What are you talking about?  
  
BO  
(taking Nora by the shoulders)  
I'm going to bring him home Red. I'm  
going to bring Matthew back to us.  
  
Unable to control himself Bo pulls Nora's lips to his and kisses her  
quick then, taking the flashlight from his jacket pocket and switching  
it on, disappears into the dark woods.  
  
NORA  
(calling out)  
Bo!  
(to herself)  
Be careful. 


	20. Life's a Dance 20

EXT. LLANTANO MOUNTAIN -NIGHT  
  
The dark night just keeps getting darker and colder. Bo has been gone  
for hours now and now Nora paces praying for both their safety.  
  
NORA  
Come on Bo. Where are you?  
Why aren't you back yet?  
  
Thinking she is alone Nora is startled by the touch of a strong hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
ASA  
He's going to find him honey.  
  
Nora turns to see Asa standing there with her.  
  
NORA  
Hi Asa.  
  
ASA  
It's going to be alright, you know  
that right?  
  
NORA  
(nodding)  
It's just - he's been out there so  
long and now Bo's out there and -  
  
Nora stops herself.  
  
ASA  
And what?  
  
NORA  
I'm afraid I could loose them both.  
  
Tears begin to roll down Nora's cheeks as Asa pulls her into a big, warm hug.  
  
ASA  
You're not going to loose them Nora.  
Bo loves the two of you more than  
anything in this world and he's going  
to bring him back to you. Don't you  
worry for a second about that.  
  
Nora doesn't say a word, just stays there in Asa's arms taking all the comfort she  
can from Bo's father.  
  
ASA  
That son of mine is one hell of a cop  
you know.  
  
Nora nods.  
  
ASA  
More importantly he's one hell of  
a daddy. He's not going to let anything  
happen to Matthew. He -  
  
Suddenly Asa stops dead in his tracks. Looking up at him Nora sees his eyes are  
fixated on something in the distance.  
  
ASA  
Well, I'll be a son of a -  
  
Nora turns to see what Asa is looking at and feels her heart jump into her throat at  
what she sees. Off in the distance, coming out of the woods is the unmistakable  
silhouette of a shivering Bo with a tired Matthew, wrapped in his daddy's jacket,  
in his arms. Leaving Asa behind Nora sprints toward "her boys".  
  
NORA  
Bo!? Matthew!?  
  
Lifting his tired head Matthew turns toward his mother's voice as Nora and Bo  
finally reach each other.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom.  
  
Taking Matthew from Bo's arms and into her own tears fill her eyes as she covers  
her little boy with kisses.  
  
NORA  
Oh baby! Oh, my baby. I  
was so worried about you.  
(pulling Matthew away a bit)  
Look at mommy. Are you ok?  
Are you hurt anywhere?  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm ok mom. Daddy found me.  
  
Pulling Matthew back into her Nora holds him close to her, kissing him on the  
head, eyes locked with Bo's.  
  
NORA  
Yes he did, your daddy found you.  
  
Reaching her hand out to Bo Nora pulls him into their embrace.  
  
NORA  
Your daddy found you.  
  
For a moment the Buchanan family just stands where they are, holding each  
other, none of them wanting to let go, each of them so grateful to be back together  
again.  
  
ANTONIO  
Commissioner? I'm sorry to interrupt.  
I assume I'm ok to call off the search.  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
Right you are detective. Go ahead and  
send everybody home.  
  
MATTHEW  
(looking around)  
Were all these people looking for me?  
  
BO  
They sure were.  
  
MATTHEW  
Wow.  
  
NORA  
You had a lot of people very worried  
about you sweet heart.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom?  
  
NORA  
Yeah sweetie?  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm kind of cold. Could you and dad  
take me home now?  
  
BO  
We're going to take you home real  
soon sport but first we need to take  
you over to the hospital.  
  
MATTHEW  
(whining)  
No, I don't want to go to the hospital.  
  
NORA  
It's going to be ok sweet heart. We  
just need to have Dr. Larry look at  
you and make sure you aren't hurt  
anywhere.  
  
Matthew turns to where his dad was but is unable to see him and panics.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dad? Dad?!  
  
BO  
(stepping into Matthew's sightline)  
I'm right here sport. I'm right here.  
  
Rubbing Matthew on the back he does his best to calm his tired son.  
  
MATTHEW  
Will you and mom both take me to  
see Dr. Larry?  
  
BO  
Of course we will. Neither one of us  
is going anywhere ok. We'll all go  
together.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
Nora carries Matthew toward the car, Bo leading them along with his hand in the  
small of her back. They reach the car to find Asa there waiting for them.  
  
BO  
Pa.  
  
ASA  
Hi son.  
  
MATTHEW  
(lifting his tired head)  
Hi grandpa.  
  
ASA  
There's my boy. I'll tell you what,  
your old grandpa sure was worried  
about you.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm ok. But I have to go to the  
hospital.  
  
ASA  
That's alright. You go with your  
mom and dad and make sure  
everything's ok.  
  
MATTHEW  
I will.  
  
ASA  
I love you Matthew.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too grandpa.  
  
Helping Nora into the car boy closes the door behind them.  
  
BO  
Thanks Pa. You'll let the family know?  
  
ASA  
Consider it done.  
  
Bo gives his dad a hug then makes his way to the driver's side and climbs in. 


	21. Life's a Dance 21

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Larry is just finishing up Matthew's examination. Bo and Nora sit side by  
side next to Matthew's bed, Bo holding his son's hand, Nora stroking his head  
as their tired little boy does his best to be brave.  
  
LARRY  
Ok, it looks like we're all done.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could we go home now?  
  
LARRY  
Pretty soon buddy. I do need to  
talk to your mom and dad for a  
minute though. I saw your cousin  
Joe in the patient's room next door,  
do you think it would be ok if he  
came in at sat with you for a minute?  
  
Matthew looks up at his parents, thinking about it for a second.  
  
NORA  
We'll be just outside the door sweet heart.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
Larry steps outside then right back in with JOE.  
  
JOE  
Hey Matthew. It's good to see you.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi Joe.  
  
Standing up Bo and Nora leave a place for Joe to sit next to Matthew.  
  
BO  
We're going to be right outside ok?  
  
Matthew nods as Bo kisses him on the forehead. Taking Nora by the hand the  
two of them follow Larry into the hall and close the door.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
NORA  
How is he Larry?  
  
LARRY  
Physically, aside from a few scratches,  
some bruises and being extremely cold  
he's ok. He was a little dehydrated but  
it looks like the I.V. took care of that.  
  
BO  
Emotionally?  
  
LARRY  
Well, psychologically I don't know.  
  
NORA  
What are you saying Larry?  
  
Suddenly a look of dread washes over Nora's face.  
  
NORA  
Larry was he -  
  
Sensing her fears and feeling the same Bo pulls Nora close.  
  
LARRY  
There's no sign of any sexual  
abuse Nora.  
  
NORA  
Thank God.  
  
LARRY  
But he was frightened, that much is  
clear. The police haven't questioned  
him yet have they?  
  
BO  
No, and no one will, not today  
anyway.  
  
LARRY  
That's good. Look, Matthew's  
ok but he's scared.  
  
NORA  
Well of course he's scared, he thought  
that man was going to hurt him.  
  
LARRY  
Yes, there is that but -  
  
NORA  
But what?  
  
LARRY  
Judging from his behavior I would  
actually have to say that Matthew  
is more afraid for the two of you.  
  
BO  
For us?  
  
LARRY  
(nodding)  
Of loosing one or both of you, of  
someone hurting you. I wouldn't  
be surprised if when you talk to  
Matthew you find out that this  
guy who took him did a pretty  
job of making threats toward the  
two of you.  
  
NORA  
So what do we do?  
  
LARRY  
Just be there for him. Listen to him.  
Make sure he knows that you love  
him and that he's safe and that you're  
safe and that you're not going anywhere.  
He's going to need you both now more  
than ever.  
  
BO  
Done. Can we take him home?  
  
LARRY  
I need to have you fill out a little  
bit of paper work and then you'll  
be free to go. I'll go have a nurse  
get it together for you.  
  
Larry exits leaving the two of them alone. Bo sighs a heavy sigh of relief and  
runs his hands through his hair.  
  
NORA  
How about you Commissioner?  
Are you ok?  
  
BO  
Me?  
  
NORA  
Yes, you. You were out there in the  
cold for several hours Bo, don't you  
think maybe we should have Larry  
check you out? Just to be sure?  
  
BO  
I'm ok Red.  
  
NORA  
(protesting)  
Bo.  
  
BO  
As long as I know that you and  
Matthew are ok, I'm fine.  
  
Bo looks into Nora's eyes and is instantly lost. Nora can't believe that even as  
tired as he is that sparkle is still there in those baby blue eyes staring back at her.  
Reaching up Nora takes Bo's face in her hand, brushing his cheek with her thumb.  
  
NORA  
We're ok.  
  
NURSE  
Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan?  
  
It's the second time someone has mistaken them for husband and wife tonight and  
the second time neither one of them made a correction.  
  
BO  
Yes?  
  
NURSE  
The doctor asked me to have you fill  
these out.  
  
NORA  
Thank you.  
  
Making their way to two chairs in the hall Bo and Nora sit down next to each  
other to fill out Matthew's paper work.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Nora has finished the paperwork and is just looking over it one more time before  
signing.  
  
NORA  
I think that's everything.  
  
BO  
(taking Nora by the hand and standing)  
Let's go get our boy then.  
  
NORA  
Bo, just a second, I want to ask you  
something.  
  
BO  
(returning to his seat)  
What is it?  
  
NORA  
How did you know?  
  
BO  
Know what?  
  
NORA  
Where to find Matthew. All of the  
sudden it was like a light came on  
for you. How did you know?  
  
BO  
It was something you said.  
  
NORA  
Something I said?  
  
BO  
(nodding)  
I told Matthew a story once when we  
were fishing about a time I got lost  
in the mountains when I was a little  
boy. Pa had taught me that if you are  
ever lost in the mountains you find  
the biggest rock or stump or hollow  
log, something that will cover and  
protect you a little bit, mark it on the  
outside so someone will know you're  
there and then crawl inside and wait  
for someone to find you.  
  
NORA  
And you did that?  
  
BO  
I did. I got lost up in the mountains  
one day and all I could think was to  
find a safe place to wait it out. I found  
a big hollow log, stuck my hanky on  
a stick on the outside and waited until  
Pa came along and found me.  
  
NORA  
And Matthew?  
  
BO  
The little guy was all curled up, sleeping  
under a great big rock overhang, his shoes  
dangling from a long stick in the ground.  
  
Nora smiles, a tear in her eye, and takes Bo by the hand.  
  
NORA  
Like father like son.  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
  
The door to Matthew's room opens and Joe steps out in the hallway.  
  
JOE  
Sorry to interrupt you guys. Matthew  
is asking for you.  
  
NORA  
  
(wiping the tear away)  
No, of course, thank you for  
sitting with him Joe.  
  
Bo and Nora stand and make their way toward Matthew's room.  
  
JOE  
He's a great kid.  
  
BO  
Thanks.  
  
JOE  
Let me know if you need anything  
else at all ok?  
  
NORA  
We will Joe. Thanks again.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Bo opens the door a crack and peaks his head inside.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi dad. Where's mom?  
  
Bo steps into the room Nora at his side.  
  
NORA  
Right here sport. You all ready to  
go home?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
We better get going then.  
  
Stepping to the bed Bo leans in to picks up his son and helps him down off of the  
bed.  
  
BO  
All set?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Dad?  
  
BO  
Yeah?  
  
MATTHEW  
Could you and mom both take me  
home?  
  
BO  
That's the plan buddy.  
  
Looking up at his parents Matthew takes their hands in each of his as they walk  
toward the door.  
  
INT. MATTHEW'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Bo smiles at Nora as they tuck a sleepy Matthew into his bed.  
  
NORA  
(kissing Matthew on the forehead)  
There you go sweet heart. Are  
you warm enough?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
You get some sleep ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Dad?  
  
BO  
Yeah sport?  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks for finding me.  
  
The tears begin to fill Bo's eyes.  
  
BO  
You're welcome.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you.  
  
BO  
I love you too.  
  
Bo leans in and kisses his little boy on the head. Matthew keeps talking but he  
can barely keep his eyes open.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom?  
  
NORA  
Uh huh?  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you.  
  
NORA  
I love you. So much. Now  
you get some sleep ok and we'll  
both be here if you need anything.  
  
MATTHEW  
You'll both be here right?  
  
BO  
(nods)  
Both of us.  
  
MATTHEW  
(almost asleep now)  
Ok. Mom and Dad?  
  
NORA  
Yeah sweetie?  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm glad you're here.  
  
NORA  
(tears fill her eyes)  
Oh baby, we're glad you're here.  
  
BO  
Very glad.  
  
Both Bo and Nora kiss their son on the forehead as he drifts into sleep. Fighting  
the tears back Nora stands and steps away from the bed, her back to Bo. Stepping  
up behind her Bo places his hands on Nora's shoulders and pulls her into him.  
  
BO  
Some night huh?  
  
Nora nods her head, the fear of her tears falling leaving her unable to speak.  
  
BO  
He's ok Red. Look.  
  
Still standing behind her Bo turns with Nora until they are facing Matthew,  
sleeping peacefully in his bed. Pulling Nora even closer, Bo wraps his arms  
around her speaking softly in her ear.  
  
BO  
See? There he is, safe and sound  
at home where he belongs.  
  
NORA  
I was just so scared Bo.  
  
BO  
Me too.  
  
NORA  
If you hadn't found him I-  
  
She can't help it anymore and the tears begin to slide down Nora's soft cheeks.  
  
BO  
(holding her tighter)  
I know.  
  
NORA  
Thank you Bo.  
  
BO  
For what?  
  
NORA  
For Matthew.  
  
BO  
Oh honey, you don't have to thank  
me for finding our son.  
  
NORA  
  
(turning to Bo)  
That's not what I'm talking about.  
I mean - of course, thank you for  
finding him but -  
  
Tears still falling Nora takes Bo's face in her hands and looks into his eyes.  
  
NORA  
Thank you for giving him to me.  
Thank you for making him with me.  
He's the most perfect, most amazing -  
  
The look in Bo's eyes takes Nora's breath away. Reaching up Bo takes  
Nora's face in his hand and brushes her tears away with his thumb.  
Their faces are so close now, they're breathing the same air. Leaning  
in toward her he can feel her  
soft breath mix with his as he softly presses his lips to hers. Nora hesitates, just  
a bit, but is so quickly overcome by the new and yet familiar feel of Bo's kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around her Bo pulls Nora close their kiss growing stronger.  
Unable to help herself Nora does the same, pulling Bo's body closer to hers.  
Suddenly all of the fear, the excitement, the relief, the emotional rollercoaster  
of the last couple of days has all culminated and is taking them both for a ride that  
neither Bo or Nora wants to stop when -  
  
MATTHEW  
No! Please! Get away from them!  
Please!  
  
Hearing Matthew's cries Bo and Nora break from their kiss, looking at one  
another for just a moment before hurrying to Matthew's side. Sitting on the  
edge of the bed Nora pulls Matthew into her arms and strokes his soft brown  
hair.  
  
NORA  
It's ok. We're right here.  
  
MATTHEW  
(still half asleep)  
No! Mom! Dad!  
  
NORA  
We're right here sweetie. It's ok.  
It was just a dream.  
  
MATTHEW  
(awake but groggy)  
Mom? Dad?  
  
Sliding into bed next to Nora Bo rubs Matthew's belly doing his best to help calm  
his little boy.  
  
BO  
Right here sport. .  
  
MATTHEW  
Don't - don't leave me.  
  
NORA  
It's ok sweet heart, we're right here,  
we're both right here.  
  
BO  
We're not going anywhere.  
  
MATTHEW  
Promise?  
  
BO  
Promise.  
  
Holding Matthew close between them Bo and Nora do their best to comfort him  
as he drifts back to sleep. Minds still racing neither Bo or Nora knows what to make of what just happened tonight. What were they doing just now? They're only friends, right? But if they're nothing more than friends why did that kiss feel so good? And where exactly do they go from here? 


	22. Life's a Dance 22

INT. MATTHEW'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
Nora stirs and wakes to find she is all alone in Matthew's bed.  
Looking around there is no sign of Bo or Matthew but the smell of  
sweet pancakes is floating it the air and she can hear the very unfamiliar sounds of something happening in the kitchen downstairs.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUING  
  
Making her way down the stairs Nora can now make sense of the sounds that she hears.  
  
BO (O.S.)  
(coming toward the living room door)  
Just flip it like I showed you and  
I'll run and -  
  
Coming through the door into the living room Bo is surprised to see Nora standing there.  
  
BO  
Set the table. Morning Red.  
  
NORA  
Is that the smell of real food coming  
from my kitchen? What is this?  
  
BO  
This is the sight of your little boy  
wanting to surprise his tired mom  
with breakfast.  
  
NORA  
Oh it is?  
  
BO  
Yep.  
  
NORA  
And what about his tired dad?  
  
BO  
Me? Tired?  
  
NORA  
How'd you sleep?  
  
BO  
Not bad.  
  
NORA  
For a man who just spent the night  
with his ex-wife and thrashing  
son in a double bed?  
  
BO  
Nah. It was fine. I actually slept  
surprisingly well and I think it's  
because I shared such fine  
company in that little double bed.  
  
Nora smiles.  
  
NORA  
What about Matthew? How is he  
this morning?  
  
BO  
Ok. I think he's still a little scared  
but he's going to be ok Red.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, I just -  
  
Plate of pancakes in hand Matthew comes through the door.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom.  
  
NORA  
Hi sweet heart! How are you?  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm ok. Me and Dad made breakfast  
for you.  
  
NORA  
I see that, it smells so good.  
  
MATTHEW  
See the one on the top?  
  
Nora looks.  
  
MATTHEW  
I made that one for you. It's supposed  
to be a heart but it didn't turn out so  
good.  
  
NORA  
It looks pretty good to me.  
  
BO  
Well ok you two, lets stop all the  
chit chat and get eating. Come on.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
The stack of pancakes the boys made is considerably smaller as Bo, Nora, and  
Matthew finish up their breakfast.  
  
NORA  
Now that, was the greatest breakfast  
I've had in about a decade I think.  
  
MATTHEW  
You liked it?  
  
NORA  
I loved it.  
  
Matthew smiles and gives his dad a high five just as Bo's cell phone rings.  
Matthew tenses up and grows serious as his father talks on the phone.  
  
BO  
Buchanan. Yes. Ok. Right,  
thanks for calling.  
  
Ending the phone call Bo looks back at Nora and Matthew.  
  
MATTHEW  
Who was it?  
  
BO  
Officer Johnson.  
(off Matthew's look)  
Hey, buddy, what's the matter?  
  
NORA  
Sweetie? Is everything ok?  
  
Matthew nods but there is still fear written all over his face.  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you have to go to work?  
  
BO  
Right now?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
Nope. They were just checking in.  
  
A look of relief falls across Matthew's face. Nora looks up at Bo, something isn't  
right.  
  
NORA  
Sweet heart, is there something  
you want to talk about?  
  
Matthew shakes his head.  
  
NORA  
Is something wrong?  
  
MATTHEW  
I just don't want anything bad to happen  
that's all.  
  
BO  
To who?  
  
MATTHEW  
You or mom.  
  
BO  
Hey sport, I want you to listen to me for  
a minute ok?  
  
Looking up at his dad with his big brown eyes, Matthew's all ears.  
  
BO  
Nothing bad is going to happen. We're  
right here, see? You, me, your mom,  
we're all right here, right where we  
belong. No one's going to hurt any  
of us.  
  
Matthew isn't so sure.  
  
BO  
Look, I know that when that man took  
you away he scared you didn't he?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
And I -  
  
Bo starts to choke over the tears that are forming in his eyes.  
  
BO  
And I didn't keep you safe. I didn't  
stop that man from taking you, and  
I'm - I'm so sorry Matthew.  
  
NORA  
(shaking her head)  
Bo -  
  
MATTHEW  
It's ok dad. It wasn't your fault. And  
anyway, you were the one that found  
me. You came and saved me.  
  
NORA  
Yes he did, didn't he? Your daddy  
kept you safe, and he always will.  
  
MATTHEW  
But what about you?  
  
NORA  
Me?  
  
Matthew nods again.  
  
BO  
Matthew, did the man who took you  
tell you he was going to hurt your mom  
and me?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
BO  
I'm going to let you in on a little secret  
and it's real important so I want you to  
listen close and always remember it ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
BO  
Right here in this room. Right here  
on this couch, stuffing pancakes into  
their mouths, are the two most important  
people in the entire world to me and  
I promise you son that I'm always going  
to do everything I can to make sure that  
no one ever hurts you or your mom ever  
again. Ever. Ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
But what about you?  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
Well, that's the other part of the  
secret. Because you guys are the  
most important thing in the world  
to me, I kind of like hanging around  
with you and everything.  
  
MATTHEW  
You do?  
  
BO  
Of course I do, more than anything.  
So it's kind of important that I look  
out for myself too, so I can keep  
spending time with you guys. Makes  
sense doesn't it?  
  
Matthew looks up at his dad with a giant smile and nods as Nora continues to  
listen, tears in her eyes, not saying a word.  
  
BO  
I love you Matthew.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too. I love you  
too mom.  
  
NORA  
I love you.  
(a beat)  
And I loved this breakfast. Thank  
you so much  
  
Nora takes Matthew's face in her hand and kisses him on the nose.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dad's going to teach me how to cook  
other stuff too.  
  
NORA  
Oh he is is he?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
I think that's a great idea. Do you  
think you can get him to teach you  
how to make a Thanksgiving dinner  
because I sure don't know how and  
would love it if you could make one.  
  
MATTHEW  
Can you dad?  
  
BO  
(smiling at Nora)  
Oh, I don't know. I think it would be  
more fun to watch your mom try.  
  
Laughing as he teases Nora elbows Bo in the ribs.  
  
NORA  
Why don't the two of you go check out  
Matthew's new video game and I'll  
wash these dishes up.  
  
BO  
I got it Red, you just sit down and  
relax.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah mom, we got it. You just  
relax.  
  
Sitting back down on the sofa Nora smiles and hands the plate in her hand to Bo.  
  
NORA  
If you insist. Thanks.  
  
BO  
(rising)  
What do ya say sport, should we go  
do some dishes?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yup.  
  
Jumping to his feet Matthew helps his dad gather the plates and the two of them  
make their way to the kitchen leaving Nora alone on the couch.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Nora is still on the couch, flipping through one of Matthew's comics on the table  
when Bo returns, two steaming mugs of coffee in hand.  
  
BO  
(handing Nora a cup)  
Catching up on a case there  
Counselor?  
  
Smiling up at him Nora eagerly takes the mug and dives into the hot liquid.  
  
NORA  
Umm. Wow! I don't think this  
mug has ever tasted such a wonderful  
cup of coffee. I didn't know that  
coffee maker in there was capable  
of this.  
  
Bo smiles.  
  
NORA  
Say, while you were in there  
teaching our son how to flip a  
pancake you didn't happen to  
teach him how to do this too did  
you because -  
  
The phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Hold that thought.  
(answering the phone)  
Hello? Oh hi Starr. Yes he's here,  
let me get him. Matthew?  
  
Matthew races through the door from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah mom?  
  
NORA  
It's Starr honey, do you want to talk  
to her?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
Racing to Nora Matthew takes the phone from her hand.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi Starr. Yeah, my dad found me and  
brought me home. Not really, I was  
pretty brave. Today? Really?  
  
Suddenly remembering Matthew looks up at Bo and Nora, his excitement turning  
to worry.  
  
MATTHEW  
I better not. Nah, I think I better stay  
home today. Ok bye.  
  
Hanging up the phone Matthew turns and heads back toward the kitchen.  
  
NORA  
Sweet heart what did Starr want?  
  
MATTHEW  
Her, her mom and Walker have tickets  
to the Space Creature Five interactive  
premiere and she wanted me to go.  
  
BO  
That's great. You've been wanting to go  
for months now but the tickets were sold  
out. Now you can.  
  
MATTHEW  
Nah, it's ok.  
  
NORA  
Sweetie, do you want to go?  
  
MATTHEW  
  
(looking down at his feet)  
I guess so but -  
  
NORA  
But what?  
  
MATTHEW  
But what if you and dad aren't here when  
I get back?  
  
Larry had warned them about this. Nora looks at Bo, not knowing what to say.  
  
BO  
Matthew I want you to listen to me ok?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
Your mom and I are just fine. You don't  
need to worry about us ok? If you want  
to go with Starr to the movie I think you  
should.  
  
Matthew looks up at Bo.  
  
BO  
You go, you have a great time and we'll be  
here when you get back.  
Almost convinced Matthew looks to his mother.  
  
MATTHEW  
Both of you?  
  
NORA  
We'll both be right here.  
  
MATTHEW  
Promise?  
  
NORA  
(kissing Matthew on top of the head)  
We promise.  
  
MATTHEW  
I better call Starr!  
  
Grabbing the phone Matthew is quick to dial his best friends number from  
memory.  
  
NORA  
Honey when you're done talking to  
Starr I need to talk to her mom.  
  
MATTHEW  
Starr? It's Matthew. Could I still  
go with you guys today? Ok. I'll  
bring my comic too alright? Ok,  
I'll see you later -  
  
Nora reaches her hand out for the phone.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh! My mom needs to talk to your  
mom. Ok. Bye.  
  
Matthew hands the phone to his mom and then heads toward the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'll be right back dad, I have to find my  
comic.  
  
BO  
Ok sport.  
  
NORA  
Hi, it's Nora. Oh, thank you. We  
are too. Yeah. Are you sure you're  
ok with Matthew going with you  
guys today? Ok. Oh, I know, I  
know you'll keep an eye on them.  
Thanks.  
  
Bo reads Nora face like an open book as she talks on the phone with Blair.  
She's terrified. She doesn't want Matthew to go but knows she has to let him.  
Bo knows her so well, he knows what she's thinking. He also knows that he's  
feeling the exact same thing.  
  
NORA  
Could you do me another favor?  
Would you mind just calling mine  
or Bo's cell phone when your on  
your way home? We promised  
Matthew we would absolutely be  
here when he gets back and we just  
want to make sure we are. Ok.  
Thanks Blair, I'll see you then.  
  
Hanging up the phone Nora closes her eyes and tries to shake the fear letting  
Matthew be away from her for the day is churning up inside her. Reaching out  
his hand Bo lets it settle on top of Nora's giving hers a warm squeeze. Nora  
looks up into Bo's eyes and knows he understands. Suddenly the quiet is  
shattered as Matthew gallops his way down the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm ready.  
  
BO  
You better grab a jacket bud, I  
bet it's kind of cold out there.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
Matthew heads for the closet for his jacket as Bo watches a worried  
Nora watch their son.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Matthew, Bo and Nora are on the sofa looking through Matthew's comic book  
when there's a knock at the door.  
  
MATTHEW  
That's Starr.  
  
Jumping from the couch Matthew grabs his jacket and comic book and heads to  
the door, Bo and Nora following close behind.  
  
MATTHEW  
(opens the door)  
Hi Starr.  
  
STARR is standing in the door way all ready to go.  
  
STARR  
Ready?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
Suddenly Matthew seems a little nervous and reluctant to leave.  
  
MATTHEW  
Bye mom. Bye dad.  
  
Realizing Matthew is still nervous Bo forces a big smile and leans  
down, giving his son a giant hug.  
  
BO  
Have a great time sport.  
(whispers in his ear)  
I promise you I'll take good care  
of mom while your gone.  
  
MATTHEW  
And you'll be careful too?  
  
BO  
(gesturing)  
Cross my heart.  
  
Matthew gives his dad another hug as Bo kisses him on top of the head.  
Then, taking Matthew in her arms Nora hugs him tight and takes his  
little face in her hand.  
  
NORA  
I love you sweet heart. You make  
sure you remember what we told  
you and stay with Blair and Walker  
ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
I will. And you'll stay with dad?  
  
NORA  
  
(looking up at Bo)  
I'll stay with dad.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. I'll be back in a few hours.  
  
NORA  
(forcing a smile)  
Have fun.  
  
Starr and Matthew turn to go, Matthew taking one last look back at his mom and  
dad, both doing their best to hide their fear and let him know everything will be  
ok. Nora waves to Blair and watches the car pull down the drive and away until  
she can't see it any more. Closing the door behind them Nora turns  
from Bo and kicks into instant "turbo mode."  
  
NORA  
(talking fast)  
Ok, time to get some work done.  
I'll tell you, I wouldn't be surprised  
if we were weeks behind with -  
  
Stepping in behind her Bo takes her shoulders in his hands and pulls her into him.  
  
BO  
(whispering in her ear)  
He's going to be ok Red.  
  
Closing her eyes Nora heaves a heavy sigh and let's the tears she was fighting  
roll down her cheeks.  
  
NORA  
I know, I just -  
  
BO  
Don't want to let him out of your  
sight ever again for as long as you  
live?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
BO  
Neither do I.  
  
Nora turns to Bo and sees that wrinkle in his brow that appears when he tries to  
hide his worry.  
  
BO  
I'm terrified that the one time he  
isn't with me someone may try and  
take him again. I tell ya Red, there  
was a time last night when I just  
wanted to pack the two of you up  
and disappear somewhere high in  
the mountains where no one could  
ever hope to find us.  
  
NORA  
You read my mind.  
(a beat)  
I just don't know how to let him  
go now Bo. I'm afraid that from  
now on every time he walks out  
that door there's a good chance  
he won't come walking back  
through it at the end of the day.  
  
Pulling her into his arms Bo holds Nora close.  
  
BO  
I know. But I promise you Red  
that I'm going to do every thing  
in my power to make sure that  
our little boy always comes back  
through that door.  
  
NORA  
(whipping her tears)  
I know you will. Thank you.  
  
BO  
There's nothing to thank me for.  
I meant what I said before. The  
two of you are the most important  
thing in the world to me. I'm never  
going to let anyone hurt you ever  
again.  
  
Locking eyes with Bo Nora feels drawn to him again. It scares her and she  
pulls out of his arms, changing the subject fast.  
  
NORA  
Well, I guess you and I should get  
dressed and maybe head over to catch  
up at the office a bit before Matthew  
gets home.  
  
BO  
You want to go into the office?  
  
NORA  
Neither one of us has gotten any work  
done for a couple of days now. We  
should probably at least get in and  
check our messages.  
  
BO  
You're probably right. Why don't  
you go up and get ready and I'll swing  
by my house, change, and be back here  
to get you in a half and hour.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
Nora begins to head toward the stairs.  
  
BO  
Nora I was thinking that maybe  
I should bring some of my things  
over and stay here for a few days.  
  
NORA  
(stops dead in her tracks)  
Oh?  
  
BO  
That's ok isn't it? I mean, I just  
thought with what Larry said  
last night and with the way Matthew  
has been that -  
  
NORA  
No, of course, it's fine Bo. You know  
you're welcome here any time.  
  
BO  
Thanks.  
  
Nora smiles.  
  
BO  
I'll be back in a bit.  
  
NORA  
Bye.  
  
Bo turns to go as Nora stands and watches him. Each of them has something to  
say but neither one of them wanting to say it. 


	23. Life's a Dance 23

INT. BO'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Gabrielle is ready to got out, gathering her things when Bo flies through the door.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hi.  
  
BO  
  
(surprised to see her)  
Oh. Hi honey.  
  
Bo kisses Gabrielle on the cheek then begins to head for the stairs.  
  
GABRIELLE  
How's Matthew?  
  
BO  
Ok. He's still pretty scared. It  
looks like this Masters guy did  
a pretty good job of threatening  
Nora and I while he was holding  
Matthew.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Poor little guy.  
  
BO  
Yeah. Look honey, I think I'm  
going to go ahead and stay over  
there for a few days, just until  
Matthew gets a little more settled.  
  
GABRIELLE  
At Nora's?  
  
BO  
Yeah. I just think it's really  
important that Matthew sees that  
we are all ok and that Nora and  
I are safe and are here for him.  
  
GABRIELLE  
And you have to spend the night  
to do that?  
  
BO  
He's pretty shook up Gabrielle. I  
think it's important.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I see.  
(looking at her watch)  
Gosh, look at the time. I'm late  
for my meeting.  
  
BO  
Meeting? You're working today?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Yes, well, there's a designer in  
town just for the weekend and I  
want to talk to her a bit about the  
upcoming spread so... I'll see you  
later.  
  
BO  
Yeah, ok, later.  
  
Kissing her on the cheek as she leaves Bo watches Gabrielle clothes the door  
then heads upstairs to change.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
The living room is empty with no one to hear the knock at the door. Pushing it  
open carefully Bo sticks his head inside and calls out to Nora.  
  
BO  
Red?  
  
Working his way in, bag in hand, Bo realizes she must still be getting ready.  
  
BO  
(calling up the stairs)  
I'm here but you take your time  
ok?  
  
Stepping through the door from the kitchen Nora is all ready to go.  
  
NORA  
I'm ready, let me just grab my things.  
  
Bo sets his bag on the landing and waits while Nora gathers what she needs.  
  
BO  
All set?  
  
NORA  
Yep.  
  
Nora begins to walk toward the Nora as Bo instinctively places his hand in the  
small of her back, opening the door for her as she goes. Nora glances down at  
his arm then back up into Bo's eyes as they smile back at her. It scares her how  
right it feels to be with him this way. Shaking it off as nothing more than a  
friendly gesture Nora walks through the door closing it behind them.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
A stack of files on her desk Nora is hard at work making her way through it as she waits on the phone.  
  
NORA  
Hello? Oh, hi there, it's Nora  
Buchanan over at the District  
Attorney's office. I think we  
spoke before. You're Allison's  
roommate right? How are you?  
Good. Did Allison ever make  
it back for the beginning of the  
semester? Great. Is she home  
now? Oh. Well, could you just  
tell her that I called again and  
have her call me when she gets  
in? Thanks. You too. Bye.  
  
Nora hangs up the phone and then looks down at another message and dials the  
number she reads. Still flipping through files and taking notes, Nora flips her  
phone to speaker as soon as it starts to ring.  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Hello?  
  
NORA  
Hello, is Howie home?  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Howie? Who is this?  
  
Realizing the voice on the other end of the line is suspicious of her Nora does  
her best not to scare him away.  
  
NORA  
Just a friend. I was hoping to get  
in touch with him sometime today.  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Not much chance of that lady.  
  
NORA  
I don't understand, has something  
happened to him?  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Look, I gotta go.  
  
NORA  
Could you at least just tell me if -  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
NORA  
Great. Someone else who isn't talking.  
  
Rubbing her temples Nora tries to get back to the rest of the files in front of her.  
Taking one from the top she dives in just as Daniel Coulson comes barging through the door.  
  
NORA  
Sure, come in Daniel.  
  
DANIEL  
Hi Nora. I heard they found your son.  
  
NORA  
Yes, Bo found him.  
  
DANIEL  
I'm glad. I noticed we didn't have  
a statement from him yet.  
  
NORA  
From Matthew?  
  
DANIEL  
Yes, well, the case seems pretty cut and  
dry and this Masters guy admitted to the  
kidnapping but -  
  
NORA  
But what?  
  
DANIEL  
But I can't believe that the victim has  
still yet to be questioned by the police  
department.  
  
NORA  
The victim, is a little boy Daniel and it  
was pretty late last night when we finally  
got him home and into bed.  
  
DANIEL  
And this morning?  
  
NORA  
Bo will question him when it's time.  
  
DANIEL  
Oh that's right. The good old  
Commissioner of police. Once  
again we'll be doing things on  
his time table.  
  
NORA  
What in the world are you talking  
about?  
  
DANIEL  
I'm talking about expediting cases  
Nora. There is no reason that we  
don't get this statement taken and  
this Masters guy off to Statesville  
where he belongs by the end of the  
week.  
  
NORA  
Believe me Daniel there is nothing  
I want more than to see that man  
pay for the living hell he put my  
family through -  
  
DANIEL  
Good.  
  
NORA  
But not at the expense of my little  
boy.  
  
DANIEL  
Expense? What expense? Just have  
an officer ask Matthew a few questions.  
  
NORA  
Bo will have somebody talk to Matthew  
when he's ready.  
  
DANIEL  
Oh and I'm sure that "super dad" is going  
to know just when the time is right.  
  
NORA  
Did you have something you wanted  
Daniel or did you just come in here  
cause trouble?  
  
DANIEL  
I told you why I'm here.  
  
NORA  
We're on top of it. We'll let you  
know as soon as Matthew is ready  
to make a statement.  
  
DANIEL  
(turning to go)  
See that you do.  
  
NORA  
Oh, and Daniel?  
  
Daniel turns to hear what Nora has to say.  
  
NORA  
As far as the job Bo does as the Police  
Commissioner, well, we've already  
been over just where I stand on that.  
When it comes to his job as a father, let  
me just tell you that Bo Buchanan is a  
better father to our son than you could  
ever hope to be to yours and I thank  
God every day that he's Matthew's  
daddy. Do you think your ex-wife  
could say the same for you?  
  
Daniel doesn't say a word just turns to leave, running into Bo on his way out.  
  
BO  
Coulson.  
  
DANIEL  
(continuing his exit)  
Excuse me.  
  
BO  
What's with him?  
  
NORA  
Don't ask. What's up?  
  
BO  
I just got back up from forensics and  
wanted to make sure Blair hadn't  
called.  
  
NORA  
Not yet, although I wouldn't be  
surprised if she did at any time now.  
How's work?  
  
BO  
Fine. You?  
  
NORA  
Just plowing my way from one thing  
to the next.  
  
Silence. The topic of last night has been hanging in the air since they got up this  
morning and now it looks like someone is going to have to bring it up.  
  
BO  
Look Red, about last night.  
  
NORA  
No. Bo, don't say another word it's  
ok.  
  
BO  
Don't you want to talk about what  
happened?  
  
NORA  
There's nothing to talk about. It  
was late and we were both tired.  
It had been an emotional couple of  
days, it's no wonder something  
like that happened.  
  
BO  
I guess but -  
  
NORA  
Don't worry about it Bo. I'm fine.  
I know that you love Gabrielle.  
Don't worry about me ok?  
  
BO  
Ok, but I'm not so sure -  
  
Nora's cell phone rings.  
  
NORA  
That's probably Blair. Hello?  
Hi there. Did they have fun?  
Great. Thanks. We're on our way.  
Blair's on her way to the house.  
We better get going.  
  
Gathering her papers Nora gets ready to leave as Bo just stands there watching  
her. The look on his face says he still has more to say but -  
  
NORA  
Well hurry up slow poke, we've  
got to go.  
  
BO  
Right. I'll meet you in the bull pen.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
Bo turns and leaves Nora alone with her things. Watching him go she knows  
there is so much more she wants to say about last night but can't. Bo closes her  
office door behind him and sighs.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Bo and Nora are on the couch watching an old movie when Matthew comes  
  
through the front door. Looking up at him, home safe and sound, a look of  
relief floods over Nora's face and she can't wait to give him a hug.  
  
NORA  
Hi honey. How was the movie?  
  
Plopping himself between his mom and dad Matthew gives each of them a hug.  
  
MATTHEW  
It was so cool! But I missed you.  
  
BO  
We missed you too.  
  
MATTHEW  
What ya watching?  
  
BO  
This is one of your mom's favorite  
old movies.  
  
MATTHEW  
One of those moving newspapers?  
  
BO  
(laughing)  
What?  
  
MATTHEW  
You know, the ones where the people  
don't wear any colored clothes and  
they all look like a newspaper?  
  
BO  
You mean a black and white movie?  
  
Matthew nods and Nora winks at Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. It's one of those?  
  
BO  
Yup.  
  
NORA  
I was just about to make some  
popcorn. Do you want to watch  
with us.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
Alright, why don't you and your  
dad get us a couple of pillows and  
blankets to curl up with and I'll  
go make the popcorn.  
  
MATTHEW  
Come on dad. They're up kind of  
high so I need you to reach them.  
  
Taking Bo by the hand Matthew pulls him toward the stairs while Nora makes  
her way to the kitchen.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Nora, Bo and Matthew are curled up on the couch together. Matthew has fallen  
asleep, his head laying on Bo's lap, his feet across Nora's. Blowing her nose  
Nora wipes tears from her eyes as the end credits start to roll. Bo is doing his best but finally can't help himself.  
  
BO  
(whispers)  
Some things never change.  
  
NORA  
Watch it Buchanan.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
NORA  
You were about to make fun of  
me for crying at the end of this  
movie again.  
  
BO  
No I wasn't.  
  
NORA  
You most certainly were.  
  
BO  
Now what makes you think I would  
go and do a thing like that?  
  
NORA  
It's like you said, some things never  
change.  
  
BO  
And I was going to finish that sentence  
with, you still look beautiful when you  
cry.  
  
Nora looks at Bo in confusion.  
  
BO  
Not that I like to see you cry, because  
I don't. But when it's like this, at the  
end of your favorite old movie, the  
one you have memorized and have  
seen about a million times, our son's  
long little legs draped across your  
lap, you look amazing.  
  
A beat.  
  
NORA  
I think it's the lighting.  
  
Bo laughs.  
  
NORA  
That or you need your eyes checked.  
  
BO  
I think you're just beautiful.  
  
Nora smiles, he's impossible.  
  
BO  
I guess we better get this guy up to bed.  
Oh! Darn it.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
BO  
Nothing. I just think I forgot to pack my  
cell phone charger. Oh well, no one  
should be calling tonight so I guess I  
could charge it in my car.  
  
NORA  
Go ahead and take it out. I'll take him  
up.  
  
BO  
He's getting pretty heavy.  
  
NORA  
I'll be fine. Get out there and plug your  
phone in before you forget and I have to  
answer to Daniel Coulson for not making  
you available 24 hours of the day.  
  
Rolling his eyes Bo begins to work his way out from under Matthew, doing his  
best not to wake him up. Thinking he made it Bo stands and heads toward the  
front door. Suddenly Matthew shoots up from his sleep.  
  
MATTHEW  
No dad, don't leave yet!  
  
BO  
I'm not leaving sport.  
  
MATTHEW  
(relaxing)  
You're not?  
  
BO  
Nah, I'm just running out to  
the car for a minute.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
BO  
I'll be right back and I'll come up  
to tell you a story.  
  
Taking his cell phone with him Bo closes the door and heads to his car.  
  
NORA  
Ok mister. Let's go brush your  
teeth.  
  
MATTHEW  
Upstairs?  
  
NORA  
Where else would we brush them?  
  
MATTHEW  
We have to wait for dad.  
  
NORA  
Sweetie dad told you, he's just  
running out to his car, he'll be  
up as soon as he comes back in  
the house.  
  
MATTHEW  
I know but -  
  
NORA  
But what?  
  
MATTHEW  
We need to stay here so if something  
bad happens to him we can hear it  
and go help him.  
  
Pulling Matthew onto her lap Nora strokes his soft hair with her hand.  
  
NORA  
Still a little worried about your  
old mom and dad huh?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
MATTHEW  
I just don't want anything bad to happen.  
  
NORA  
I know sweetie.  
  
Just then Bo opens the front door and comes back inside.  
  
BO  
Hey, I thought you were getting  
ready for the story.  
  
NORA  
Matthew decided to wait and  
make sure you got in the house  
ok.  
  
BO  
Worried I might not get back in the  
house ok?  
  
Matthew shrugs his shoulders and nods.  
  
BO  
Come here sport.  
  
Sitting down next to Nora Bo pulls Matthew onto his lap.  
  
BO  
Thanks for worrying about me.  
  
MATTHEW  
It's ok.  
  
Bo and Nora look at each other neither one of them knowing what to say.  
  
BO  
You know I love you more  
than anything right?  
  
Matthew nods his head.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too.  
  
BO  
And you see this pretty lady on the  
couch next to me?  
  
Matthew looks up at his mom and smiles.  
  
BO  
She loves you a whole lot too.  
  
Nora nods and kisses Matthew on the forehead.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too.  
  
BO  
You just remember that ok? It's  
ok to be afraid, just don't forget  
how much we love you. Now,  
how about we get up there and  
get our teeth brushed?  
  
Crawling off of Bo's lap Matthew makes his way up the stairs his parents right  
behind him. Neither one of them had an answer but somehow just making sure  
Matthew knows how much they love him is enough tonight. 


	24. Life's a Dance 24

INT. POLICE BULL PEN - DAY  
  
Bo and Nora enter the police station together ready to start their day. Antonio is  
already there, working on a cup of coffee as he looks over some files.  
  
ANTONIO  
Good morning you two. How's  
Matthew?  
  
BO  
He's ok. He decided to go to school  
today.  
  
Bo looks at Nora who is obviously having a little bit of a hard time with it.  
Antonio can see it too.  
  
ANTONIO  
I'm glad he's back. I'm sure he'll  
be just fine Nora.  
  
NORA  
(trying to shake it off)  
Of course. He'll be fine. Thanks  
Antonio.  
  
ANTONIO  
I better go check in with forensics. I'll  
talk to you two in a bit?  
  
BO  
Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you later.  
  
Taking his file with him Antonio heads downstairs.  
  
NORA  
I guess I better get to work too.  
  
Turning Nora walks toward the hallway.  
  
BO  
Red?  
  
NORA  
Yeah?  
  
Taking her by the hand Bo pulls her toward his office.  
NORA  
What are you doing?  
  
BO  
Just give me one second before you  
bury yourself in work.  
  
INT. BO'S OFFICE - CONTINUING  
  
Bo pulls a confused Nora into the office and closes the door behind them.  
  
NORA  
What is it? Do you have a case you -  
  
Taking her in his arms Bo pulls Nora in and holds her close.  
  
BO  
He's going to be ok Red. He's going  
to have a great day at school and we'll  
be seeing Mary Anne bring him through  
that door all safe and sound in no time.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh Nora relaxes into Bo's hug and lets him comfort her.  
  
NORA  
I know. You're right, he'll be fine.  
  
A tear leaves Nora's eye and slides down her cheek. Taking her face in his  
hands Bo looks into Nora's eyes.  
  
BO  
He will.  
  
NORA  
(nods her head)  
Thanks Bo.  
  
For a brief moment neither one of them speaks, they just stand there, eyes locked,  
arms wrapped around each other. Seeing the left over tear on Nora's cheek Bo  
softly wipes it away with his thumb.  
  
NORA  
(quietly)  
I better get to work.  
  
BO  
(doesn't move)  
Ok.  
  
Neither one of them moves. They just continue to stand there holding each other. There is another silent beat as Bo begins to draw his face toward Nora's.  
Suddenly snapping out of it Nora pulls away from Bo and heads toward the door.  
  
NORA  
I'll be in my office.  
  
BO  
Yeah. Me too. See ya later.  
  
NORA  
See ya.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Nora sits at her desk, still working her way through a stack of files. She's trying  
to focus but thoughts of the situation at Llanview U keep creeping up on her.  
Nora takes out the list of possible dealers Detective Carter dug up and looks it  
over.  
  
NORA  
So. nobody's returning my calls,  
students at the university say that  
this bunch is dealing drugs, there  
is definitely a cover-up going on.  
but why? Which one of you is  
important enough to hide the truth  
for? Who would want to-  
  
Reading through the list again a name catches Nora's eye.  
  
NORA  
Nicholas Simmons. Now where  
have I heard that -  
  
Another light coming on Nora opens her notebook and tears through her notes.  
  
NORA  
Simmons. Simmons.  
  
Turning the pages frantically, Nora stops on one and reads.  
  
NORA  
Of course. Nora, how could you be  
so stupid?  
  
Picking up the phone Nora quickly dials a number from memory.  
  
NORA  
Vicki, it's Nora. Hi. I'm sorry to  
bother you and this is a little strange  
but with all the work you're doing  
over at Llanview U right now I  
thought that maybe you could help  
me. Didn't you tell me once that  
Dean Williams has a son? That's  
what I thought. But he's divorced right?  
What was her name? That's right.  
Thank you so much Vicki. No,  
everything's great. He's ok, he  
actually went to school today. Yeah.  
I will. Thanks.  
  
Hanging up the telephone Nora scribbles a note in her notepad.  
  
NORA  
Looks like Dean Williams isn't  
exactly proud of his son.  
  
BO  
Talking to yourself again Counselor?  
  
Nora looks up to find Bo standing in her doorway.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, well, I can be a pretty good listener  
you know.  
  
BO  
You working on a case?  
  
NORA  
Remember we talked about the screaming  
possibility of a cover-up over there at  
the university?  
  
BO  
Yeah, it looks like it's a pretty sure bet  
someone is covering somebody's butt  
over there.  
  
NORA  
How about Dean Williams?  
  
BO  
The Dean? Who would he be covering  
for?  
  
NORA  
His son.  
  
BO  
Does he have a son?  
  
NORA  
(nods)  
I remembered talking to Vicki once at  
a fund raiser about the Dean and for  
some reason, in passing, she mentioned  
that he has a son. A son who doesn't  
always run with the greatest crowd and  
at some point actually started going by  
his mother's maiden name. A son whose  
enrolled in Llanview U as we speak.  
  
Bo looks at Nora, putting the pieces together in his mind.  
  
NORA  
This same son's name is one of the  
names on the list of possible dealers  
Detective Carter dug up when he  
did some checking over at the campus.  
  
Nora shows Bo the list, pointing to the name.  
  
BO  
Nicholas Simmons. Nicholas  
Simmons, son of -  
  
NORA  
Dean Nicholas Williams.  
  
BO  
Good work Red.  
  
NORA  
It's hardly anything worth getting  
excited over yet. We have nothing  
else to go on but it does look like  
some pieces are beginning to fall  
into place on this.  
  
BO  
Yeah. Just remember to be careful  
ok?  
  
Nora just smiles.  
  
BO  
I'm serious Red. I'm really starting to  
hate the idea of you working on this,  
especially in light of that letter and  
the phone calls. I'd like to just turn  
it over to a detective but -  
  
Nora shoots Bo a nasty look.  
  
BO  
But, I know you can take care of yourself.  
I just want to make sure you're being  
careful. And no more secrets, ok?  
  
NORA  
So what can I do ya for?  
  
BO  
Don't change the subject.  
  
NORA  
I'm serious Bo. You must have needed  
something. What's up?  
  
BO  
(letting it go - for now)  
I was actually just wondering if you have  
plans for lunch.  
  
NORA  
Nope.  
  
BO  
Good. What do you say you eat lunch  
with me and the two of us can worry  
about Matthew being back at school  
together.  
  
NORA  
(smiles)  
Sure.  
  
BO  
Great. Stop by my office when you're  
ready to go.  
  
EXT. ANGEL SQUARE - DAY  
  
Bo and Nora sit together on a bench in the middle of Angel Square. Mouths full  
each of them is just finishing up the burgers they had for lunch.  
  
NORA  
I couldn't believe it, I mean, it was a  
red light, just where exactly did this  
fool expect me to go?  
  
BO  
I think people like that would complain  
if you grew wings and flew out of their  
way sometimes.  
  
Still chewing a big bite, Nora laughs at Bo. Tossing his sandwich wrapper in the  
paper bag next to him Bo reaches over and steals some of Nora's fries.  
  
NORA  
Hey!  
  
BO  
Thanks Red.  
  
NORA  
Some things never change.  
  
BO  
What are you talking about? If I  
remember correctly it was always  
you who was reaching over sneaking  
fries away from me.  
NORA  
Well, it's a good thing that you -  
  
Reaching over Nora picks up Bo's soda and takes a drink.  
  
NORA  
Don't remember correctly.  
  
With a wink and a smile Nora starts to giggle as Bo flashes a content smile back  
at her. Sitting back into the bench Bo breathes deep, taking in the cool fall air.  
  
NORA  
Do you think he's having fun?  
  
BO  
Yeah. But I also think that he'll be  
happy to see the two of us just.  
(looks at his watch)  
1 hour 13 minutes and about four -  
no three seconds from now.  
  
Smiling again Nora is so grateful to have Bo here.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Bo.  
  
BO  
For what?  
  
NORA  
For being you.  
  
A cold blast of wind picks up sending a shiver through both Bo and Nora.  
  
BO  
It sure is getting cold fast.  
  
NORA  
You're not kidding.  
  
BO  
(standing)  
What do you say we stop and grab  
a little something to warm the old  
bones before we go back?  
  
No sooner have the words left Bo's mouth and his cell phone rings.  
  
BO  
Buchanan. No. Ok, I'll be right  
there.  
(Hangs up)  
Or, we can enjoy some of that battery  
acid in the pot back at the office.  
  
NORA  
I'll tell you what. You head back and  
see what they need you for and I'll  
stop by and grab something to get  
us through the rest of the day.  
  
BO  
You sure?  
  
NORA  
Positive. You want the usual right?  
  
BO  
Thanks.  
  
NORA  
I'll see you in a bit.  
  
INT. HALLOWED GROUNDS - DAY  
  
NORA  
Thank you.  
  
Taking her change from the employee behind the counter, Nora slides the two  
cups of coffee in front of her toward the empty space next to her to make way  
for the customer next in line. The phone on the wall is ringing and while she is  
distracted by what she is doing, Nora can't help but overhear.  
  
MALE EMPLOYEE  
(holds his hand over the phone)  
Allison, it's for you.  
  
ALLISON  
Do you know who it is?  
  
Nora slips the bills in her hand back into her wallet and is busy returning the  
wallet to her purse when a bit of the conversation catches her ear.  
  
MALE EMPLOYEE  
They didn't say, just asked for Allison  
Markson.  
  
Nora stops dead in her tracks. Taking the phone in her hand Allison begins to  
speak.  
  
ALLISON  
This is Allison Markson. Uh huh.  
Yes.  
  
Unable to help herself Nora listens to Allison speak, doing her best to make  
herself appear busy by the coffee in front of her.  
  
ALLISON  
Ok. No, I understand. Thank you.  
  
Hanging up the phone Allison turns and goes back to business as usual.  
  
NORA  
(to Allison)  
Excuse me? Excuse me, would it  
be possible for me to talk you out of  
a straw?  
  
ALLISON  
A drinking straw?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
ALLISON  
For your coffee?  
  
NORA  
Yes.  
  
Reaching under the counter Allison produces and hands Nora two straws.  
  
NORA  
Thank you. Um. I couldn't  
help but overhearing, did you  
say your name is Allison Markson?  
  
ALLISON  
Yes, I'm sorry, do I know you?  
  
NORA  
No, I'm Nora Buchanan, from the  
District Attorney's office.  
  
ALLISON  
Nora Buchanan. why does that  
name sound -  
  
NORA  
I left you several messages.  
  
ALLISON  
Oh, that's right. You spoke with  
my roommate.  
  
NORA  
Yes.  
  
ALLISON  
Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you  
back before, I've just been really  
busy what with school starting up  
and everything.  
  
NORA  
Understood. Do you think there  
would be a time we could maybe  
sit down and talk for a minute?  
  
Allison grows uncomfortable.  
  
NORA  
It wouldn't take long, I just want  
to ask you a couple of questions.  
  
ALLISON  
This is about that report I called  
in to the campus police isn't it?  
  
NORA  
Yes.  
  
ALLISON  
Look, I already told them everything  
I know and -  
  
NORA  
Allison, there's a real problem with  
the way some things are being  
handled over at Llanview University  
and I think that maybe you can help  
be get to the bottom of some of them.  
  
ALLISON  
I'm sorry Ms. Buchanan, I'm just  
really swamped right now and I -  
  
NORA  
I know you are and I promise it won't  
take long. It really is important that  
I talk to you.  
  
ALLISON  
(thinking)  
Ok. But I really can't today. I have  
to drop a friend off for an appointment  
at the hospital tomorrow afternoon, do  
you think you could meet me there?  
  
NORA  
Sure. I'll meet you in the sun room at?  
  
ALLISON  
Two o'clock?  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
Forgetting the real reason she was there Nora turns to leave without her coffee.  
  
ALLISON  
(holding up the cups)  
Ms. Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Oh, thank you.  
  
Taking the cups in hand Nora turns without looking and runs directly into a  
tall, dark haired MAN in a suit.  
  
NORA  
Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't -  
  
Looking up at the man Nora wonders where she's seen him before.  
  
NORA  
See you there.  
  
The man just smiles and steps out of the way, his eyes locked with Allison's who,  
a strange look on her face, looks away and hurries back to work.  
  
NORA  
I'm very sorry.  
  
MAN  
Don't worry about it.  
  
Something is still very familiar about him but unable to put a finger on it Nora  
turns and heads toward the door, his eyes following her the entire way.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Back in her office now Nora works on her coffee as she eyes a file on her  
computer screen. Doing her best to stay distracted Nora doesn't  
realize she has a visitor in her doorway.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom!  
  
Running to his mother's arms Matthew throws a giant hug around her, a  
look of complete surprise and relief washing over Nora's smiling face.  
  
NORA  
Hi sweet heart! How was school?  
  
MATTHEW  
Fine. But I missed you.  
  
NORA  
Oh I missed you too. So much.  
Where's Mary Anne?  
  
MATTHEW  
She went home after she saw that  
I was ok with dad.  
  
NORA  
You saw your dad?  
  
MATTHEW  
Uh huh. He said I should come say  
"Hi" to you.  
  
NORA  
Well he was right. I'm so happy  
to see my favorite guy.  
  
MATTHEW  
What are we going to do now?  
  
NORA  
What do you want to do? We can -  
  
Nora's phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Just one second sweet heart.  
Nora Buchanan.  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Still sticking your nose into places  
where it doesn't belong huh lawyer  
lady?  
  
NORA  
Who is this?  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
I sound a lot nicer than I am really.  
The fact is, I'm not a very patient  
person and can really get rather  
mean. when I'm provoked.  
  
Realizing Matthew is listening Nora does her best not to let on that anything is  
wrong.  
  
NORA  
I really can't talk about this right now  
but if you give me your name -  
  
The phone dies.  
  
NORA  
Hello?  
  
Nora hangs up the phone. Matthew is still listening, a worried look on his face.  
  
NORA  
Well, I guess they didn't want to talk  
to me after all. Should we go find  
your dad?  
  
Matthew nods and Nora stands and takes him by the hand.  
  
NORA  
Let's go. 


	25. Life's a Dance 25

INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Nora's in her office just finishing up on something when Bo sticks his head in  
with a knock.  
  
BO  
Hey Red, you hungry for lunch?  
  
NORA  
Oh my gosh!  
(looks at her watch)  
Is it lunch time already?  
  
BO  
Yeah, come on, I'm buying.  
  
NORA  
You know I never pass up a free  
lunch and that I'd love to but I  
can't.  
  
BO  
Big lunch date?  
  
NORA  
No, I finally got a hold of that  
student who reported that rape  
at the university. She agreed to  
sit down with me for a few  
minutes this afternoon.  
  
BO  
Oh, ok. Does this mean your skipping  
lunch though?  
  
NORA  
I'll just grab something on my way  
back.  
  
BO  
Why don't I pick something up for you?  
  
NORA  
Oh no Bo, I'll just -  
  
BO  
It's settled. I'll pick something up  
and it will be waiting for you when  
you get back.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
BO  
Do you want me to send a detective  
with you?  
  
NORA  
Why?  
  
BO  
No reason. I just thought-  
  
NORA  
You just thought there would be  
someone there to look out for me.  
  
BO  
No, I -  
  
NORA  
I swear Bo Buchanan, you're as bad  
as that son of ours.  
(pats Bo on the cheek)  
I'll be fine. I gotta go.  
  
Nora turns and leaves Bo in her office.  
  
BO  
(calling after her)  
I'll see you in an hour or so?  
  
NORA  
(keeps walking)  
Goodbye Bo.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Nora is right on time, on her way into the sun room when without warning  
Allison rushes passed her nearly knocking her over in the hall, her roommate  
CASEY right on her tail.  
  
CASEY  
Allison! Allison, wait!  
  
NORA  
Allison, wait a minute, I thought we  
were going to -  
  
Without a word Allison disappears down the hall.  
  
NORA  
Talk.  
  
CASEY  
Are you Ms. Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Yes. And you are?  
  
CASEY  
Casey. We spoke on the phone.  
I'm Allison's roommate.  
  
NORA  
Oh yes, it's nice to finally meet  
you. Was she ok?  
  
CASEY  
I don't know. She's been acting  
so strange lately. I had to come in  
for a follow-up to little fender  
bender I had a week or two ago  
and Allison offered to bring me in.  
She told me she was going to meet  
with you while she waited.  
  
NORA  
That was the plan.  
  
CASEY  
She seemed fine with it too. I left  
her in the sun room when we got  
here and everything was fine. I  
finished up my paperwork and when  
I went back to find her she was all  
jumpy and weird again.  
  
From the corner of her eye Nora notices a man in a dark suit making his way out  
of the sun room. She can't see his face, he's walking the other direction but  
there's something about him. Something that Nora doesn't like.  
  
NORA  
Was Allison alone?  
  
CASEY  
What?  
  
NORA  
When you found her in the sun room,  
was she by herself?  
  
CASEY  
Yeah, I think so - wait, no, there  
was a man in there too but he was  
just waiting for someone.  
  
Nora isn't so sure.  
  
CASEY  
I should probably go after her.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, of course. Could you talk  
to her, see if you can't talk her  
into sitting down with me? I only  
want to help.  
  
CASEY  
Sure, no problem.  
  
NORA  
Thanks.  
  
Following the same path Allison did Casey exits leaving Nora alone in the hall.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Nora is just finishing lunch with Bo.  
  
BO  
And she didn't say anything? Just  
ran out of the room and left?  
  
NORA  
(nods)  
Her roommate went after her and  
said she would try to talk to her  
for me but - I don't know Bo,  
something had her pretty upset.  
  
BO  
And you think that maybe someone  
spooked her?  
  
NORA  
I don't know. I mean, I didn't see  
the guys face or anything, it's just  
a feeling, you know? I just really  
get the feeling that someone is doing  
their best to scare these kids so they  
won't talk.  
  
Nora takes her last bite just as her cell phone rings.  
  
NORA  
Nora Buchanan.  
  
INT. LLANVIEW UNIVERSITY LOBBY - DAY  
  
SWITCHING  
  
CASEY  
Ms. Buchanan, I know that you're  
very busy and I'm really sorry for  
bugging you but, well, I just thought  
you may want to know.  
  
NORA  
Know what?  
  
CASEY  
Allison's leaving town.  
  
NORA  
She's what? What about school?  
  
CASEY  
She says she's dropping out.  
  
NORA  
Why?  
  
CASEY  
I don't know. Look, Ms. Buchanan  
I know that you really wanted to  
talk to her and I know that she really  
needs your help but she's in our dorm  
room packing as we speak and I'm  
afraid if you don't get over here quick  
you won't have a chance later.  
  
NORA  
Ok Casey, just give me your dorm number.  
(scribbling on a post-it)  
Uh huh. Ok. I'm on my way.  
  
Hanging up the phone Nora starts to gather her things.  
  
BO  
What was that all about?  
  
NORA  
I have to go.  
  
BO  
Whoa, wait, where are you going?  
  
NORA  
I don't have time to explain.  
(on her way out the door)  
Thanks for lunch.  
  
Making her way down the hall Nora leaves Bo alone in her office.  
  
INT. LLANVIEW UNIVERSITY DORM ROOM - DAY  
  
Allison is inside doing her best to squeeze the rest of her things into her suit case  
when there's a knock at the door. Startled Allison looks at the door then decides  
to ignore it and gathers her things more quickly. Without warning and  
accompanied by another knock the door opens slowly.  
  
NORA  
(peaking her head in)  
Allison?  
  
ALLISON  
What are you doing here?  
  
NORA  
Look, I'm sorry to barge in on you  
like this but I really need to talk to  
you.  
  
ALLISON  
I don't have time to talk.  
  
NORA  
Not even just a minute?  
  
ALLISON  
No. I have to go, I have a train to  
catch.  
  
NORA  
A train? Are you going somewhere?  
  
ALLISON  
Yeah, I'm going to visit a friend for  
a while.  
  
NORA  
What about school?  
  
ALLISON  
School's going to have to wait.  
(picking up her bags)  
Look, I'm sorry but I really do  
have to go.  
  
NORA  
Allison please, I really do need to  
talk to you. There are a lot of  
really bad things happening on  
this campus right now and I really  
need your help to get to the bottom  
of them.  
  
ALLISON  
I want to help you, I do, but I can't.  
  
NORA  
Is it because you're afraid? Honey  
I know that someone is threatening  
people and I know that it's scary but  
we have ways of helping you.  
  
For a moment Allison thinks about what Nora said then the fear kicks in again  
and she heads for the door.  
  
ALLISON  
I'm sorry but I can't help you.  
  
Desperate for answers Nora reaches out her head and gently takes Allison's arm.  
  
NORA  
Please Allison.  
  
ALLISON  
(loosing her patients)  
I told you I have to go. Go talk to  
Erika Ardeth if you want answers.  
  
NORA  
Wait a minute. Does Erika know  
what's going on?  
  
ALLISON  
She should, it's her boyfriend that's  
selling most of the drugs.  
  
With that Allison turns and hurries away from Nora who calls after her.  
  
NORA  
Allison wait! Allison!  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Nora is sitting at her desk scribbling an outline on a notepad on her desk.  
  
NORA  
So we're back to Erika. Who  
is this boyfriend of yours Miss  
Ardeth?  
  
Nora taps her pen on the top of the desk as she eyes her notes.  
  
BO  
Working a little late tonight, aren't  
we Counselor?  
  
NORA  
Bo! You scared me.  
  
BO  
Sorry. What are you still doing  
here?  
  
NORA  
Nothing. Matthew's at the movies  
with Stevie and his mom so I thought  
I'd get a little work done. What about  
you? Why aren't you home with  
Gabrielle?  
  
BO  
Just catching up on a little work  
myself. I was just on my way  
to the vending machine to grab  
a little something bad for me,  
you up for a little break? My treat.  
  
NORA  
Sure.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Bo has his junk food in hand and is busy punching quarters into the machine  
for Nora. As soon as he's finished Nora reaches up to make her selection.  
  
BO  
Are you sure about that?  
  
NORA  
About what?  
  
BO  
Your selection. You know that  
once you push that button it's a  
done deal.  
  
Nora rolls her eyes and begins to push the button.  
  
BO  
  
(stopping her)  
So you better make sure it's what  
you want. No going back.  
  
Laughing at Bo's humor Nora presses the button and waits for her treat to fall.  
The metal coil twists, pushing the candy forward but then, at the last second the  
slick plastic wrapping refuses to break free and leaves the food dangling just  
centimeters from the drop tray of the machine.  
  
NORA  
Gosh darn it.  
  
BO  
I told you you should rethink your  
choice.  
  
NORA  
Very funny.  
(kicking the machine)  
This is the third time this week!  
  
BO  
Relax honey, we'll get it.  
  
Stepping up to the plate Bo takes the machine between his hands and gives it  
a good shake. Nothing.  
  
NORA  
No. Here, let me get it.  
  
Crouching down Nora presses the metal door up and reaches her hand inside.  
  
BO  
Nora, I don't think that's such a  
good idea.  
  
Stretching her arm up further Nora rolls her eyes.  
  
NORA  
Don't be ridiculous Bo, I've just  
about got it. Now if I -  
  
The look on Nora's face changes as she stops dead in her tracks. Looking up at  
Bo she begins to tug her arm, her look growing more serious by the second.  
  
NORA  
Oh no.  
  
Closing her eyes in disbelief Nora presses her forehead to the cold glass.  
  
BO  
What is it?  
  
NORA  
  
(covering)  
Nothing. Nothing I just -  
  
Nora does her best to subtly free to arm but it's no use.  
  
NORA  
My arm's stuck.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
NORA  
My arm's stuck.  
  
An amused look spreads across Bo's face and he starts to giggle.  
  
NORA  
It isn't funny Bo. It's stuck.  
  
Trying his best to get serious Bo crouches down beside her.  
  
BO  
Let me see... Yup. It's stuck alright.  
  
Smile on his face again Bo can't help but laugh.  
  
BO  
(turning to go)  
Well, goodnight Red. I'll see ya in  
the morning.  
  
NORA  
This isn't funny Bo, get down here  
and help me.  
  
BO  
Is there something specific you want  
me to bring you for breakfast because-  
  
NORA  
Bo Buchanan get down here and help  
me right now!  
  
Crouching down beside her Bo leans in close.  
  
BO  
You're still as fun as ever to tease Red.  
  
Nora shoots him a look that tells him it's time to get serious.  
  
BO  
Ok, let's see here.  
  
Bo inspects the situation and does his best to help Nora pull her arm free.  
  
NORA  
Ow, ow, ow! That isn't working.  
  
Giving up Bo slumps down next to Nora.  
  
BO  
Nope. That's not going to do it. I guess  
there's only one thing we can do.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
BO  
We're going to have to take the arm.  
  
Unable to help himself Bo starts laughing as Nora slugs him with her free hand.  
  
NORA  
I'm glad you are finding so much humor  
in all of this.  
  
BO  
Oh, I am.  
(a beat)  
I do have an idea though.  
(standing)  
Sit tight. I'll be right back.  
  
NORA  
Wait a minute, where are you going?  
  
BO  
I think I know how we can get you  
out and still keep you in one piece.  
Just stay right there and I'll be right  
back.  
  
NORA  
I'm not going anywhere.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Nora is still sitting on the floor, arm in the machine, tapping her fingers on the  
glass impatiently with her free hand when Bo returns, a paper cup in hand.  
  
NORA  
Finally. What, were you getting a drink?  
  
BO  
Well I was thirsty after all that tugging.  
(off Nora's look)  
I'm kidding Red, this is going to get  
you out.  
  
NORA  
What is it?  
  
BO  
Liquid soap.  
  
Sitting down next to Nora Bo rolls up his sleeves.  
  
BO  
Now, just hold still and let me work here.  
  
Leaning in to see Bo's face is right next to Nora's as he begins to pour the soap  
into the machine and onto her arm.  
  
BO  
Just a little bit here and a little bit-  
  
Feeling her breath on his skin Bo becomes short of his own breath and can't help  
but turn and look at her. She is so beautiful it's all he can do to turn back to  
the soap.  
  
BO  
Here.  
  
Sliding the soap up and down her arm with his hand Bo slides even closer so he  
can reach further inside the machine. Nora breathes deep taking the scent of him  
in. He still smells just like she remembered him. Yep, there's no question, his  
smell is still the same and it still drives her wild.  
  
BO  
Now, I think if we just twist it gently  
that soap should makes it's way down  
in and you should be free in no time.  
  
Twisting Nora's arm gently Bo looks up at her face, still so close to his, to make  
sure that she's ok.  
  
BO  
Does that hurt?  
  
Nora eyes are locked on his as she shakes her head "No."  
  
BO  
(eyes still locked on Nora's)  
Good.  
  
Bo got his answer but he still can't take his eyes off of Nora. Unable to help  
himself he begins to slowly lean in toward her, their lips drawing together. Both  
of their hearts are pounding faster now as their breathing becomes one. Taking  
her face in his hand that isn't in the machine Bo closes his eyes and brushes his  
lips to Nora's. It feels so good to be here with him like this but suddenly Nora  
comes to her senses and realizes what's happening. Desperate to get away she  
gives her arm a strong and forceful tug. All of the soap did the trick and it  
comes sliding out without a problem.  
  
NORA  
Bo! Look! You did it!  
  
BO  
(a little disappointed)  
Yeah, it looks like I did.  
  
Nora carries on as if nothing happened as she standing up, wiping her soapy arm  
on the side of her jacket.  
  
NORA  
I don't know if the suit can be  
salvaged but at least I got to  
keep my arm.  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
That you did.  
  
NORA  
(looking at her watch)  
Gosh, it's getting late. I think I'm  
going to call it a night.  
  
BO  
Yeah, me too.  
  
NORA  
You still up to visiting Matthew's  
school tomorrow?  
  
BO  
Can't wait.  
  
NORA  
Ok. Thanks. Goodnight Bo.  
  
BO  
Goodnight Red.  
  
Pausing for just a moment the two of them look at one another. There is  
something there and they both know it. But it terrifies Nora and she knows  
she has to do her best avoid it at all costs. Without another word she smiles  
at Bo and heads down the hall. 


	26. Life's a Dance 26

INT. PALACE RESTRAUNT – EVENING  
  
Bo and Gabrielle are sitting down eating dinner at The Palace. Bo promised her  
her he would take her out and his body is present but his mind is definitely in  
another place.  
  
GABRIELLE  
So the designer thinks that it's  
a good idea to do the entire line  
in a single color but I can't begin  
to imagine how that could work  
out. Can you? Bo?  
  
Nothing.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Bo?  
  
Looking across at his face Gabrielle turns to see what it is that it holding Bo's  
attention. Matthew's hand in hers, still dressed for work Nora steps through  
the doorway. The sight of the two of them spreads a smile across Bo's  
handsome face.  
  
MATTHEW  
Dad!  
  
Spotting his father Matthew let's go of Nora's hand and runs toward him.  
  
BO  
Hey buddy.  
  
Ecstatic to see his son Bo takes him in his arms and pulls him on to his lap.  
  
MATTHEW  
What are you doing here?  
  
BO  
Me? I should be asking you  
the same question. Hey Red.  
  
Hearing Bo use that nickname for Nora sends a shutter down Gabrielle's spine.  
  
NORA  
I'm just dropping this guy off.  
Hi Gabrielle.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Hello Nora.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm going to sleep over at Grandpa's  
tonight.  
  
BO  
You are?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
I have some work to catch up on so  
Renee's going to take him over with  
Asa for the night.  
  
BO  
You're working tonight?  
  
NORA  
Yeah. Oh, there's Renee. I'm going  
to run over and talk to her a minute.  
Stay with your dad ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
Nora makes her way across the room toward Renee. Bo tries not to but he can't  
help but follow her with his eyes. Gabrielle can see it but does her best to ignore.  
  
BO  
So you and Grandpa are having a sleep-  
over huh?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Could you come too dad?  
  
BO  
To the sleep over?  
  
Matthew nods. Bo looks up at Gabrielle who does her best to smile and nods.  
  
BO  
I'll tell you what. You head on over  
with Grandma, I'll finish my dinner  
with Gabrielle and then catch up with  
you later. Deal?  
  
MATTHEW  
Deal.  
  
Unable to help himself Bo takes another glance up at Nora who is still  
across the room, talking with Renee.  
  
NORA  
And then I thought we could just finish  
up the meeting with a light dessert.  
  
RENEE  
Sounds great. I'll get to work on it.  
  
NORA  
Thanks Renee.  
  
RENEE  
No problem.  
  
NORA  
Are you sure you and Asa don't mind  
taking Matthew tonight?  
  
RENEE  
Are you kidding? We can't wait.  
It's all Asa talked about all day. That  
little guy of yours is the apple of his  
Grandpa's eye you know.  
  
Both Renee and Nora look over to where Matthew sits on Bo's lap teaching him  
the palm reading trick he learned at school.  
  
RENEE  
He sure does make his daddy happy too.  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
Nora smiles as she watches Bo with their son. Feeling her eyes on him  
Bo looks up and locks eyes with Nora. For a moment it's as if there's  
no one else in the  
room as they look at each other and smile. It's only a short moment but it  
doesn't go unnoticed by Gabrielle or by Renee.  
  
RENEE  
(smiling as she eyes Nora)  
I swear the man just lights up when  
the two of you come into a room.  
  
Still staring at Bo Nora begins to agree then realizes she wasn't really listening  
to what Renee just said.  
  
NORA  
Yeah, he –  
(looks at Renee)  
I'm sorry, what?  
  
Renee still looks at Nora, a knowing smile across her face.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
Glancing over at Bo and then back to Nora Renee doesn't say a word. Gabrielle  
does the same but her face comes no where close to reflecting the joy that is  
evident on Renee's.  
  
NORA  
Ok. What are you looking at me  
like that for Renee?  
  
RENEE  
Oh darlin' I'm afraid the two of you  
are as stubborn as Asa and I are.  
  
NORA  
Come on what are you talking about?  
  
RENEE  
My advice? Don't be. There are some  
loves you only find once in your life  
my dear.  
  
With that Renee pats a confused Nora on the arm and turns to go.  
  
RENEE  
I'm going to run and check on the  
kitchen, I'll be out in a minute and  
head over to the house with Matthew.  
  
NORA  
Ok.  
  
Once again watching Bo play with Matthew Nora begins to think about what  
Renee just said but the sight of Gabrielle sitting there at the table forces her to  
shake the thoughts from her mind. She's on her way back over to tell Matthew  
goodnight when JEN enters and begins to walk past her.  
  
NORA  
Hey Jen.  
  
JEN  
Hi.  
  
NORA  
You look pretty tonight. Are you  
meeting Joe?  
  
JEN  
(distracted)  
Yeah. I'm a little late so...  
  
NORA  
Sure. It was good to see you.  
  
JEN  
You too.  
  
A thought comes to Nora's mind just as Jen turns to go.  
  
NORA  
Oh! Actually, Jen, could I ask you  
a quick question?  
  
JEN  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
You don't happen to know a girl named  
Erika Ardeth do you? She's a student  
at Llanview U.  
  
JEN  
(thinking)  
Erika Ardeth? Why does that name  
sound – Oh! Yeah. I mean, I don't  
know her well but I know who she  
is. Her boyfriend was in my Psych  
class last semester.  
  
NORA  
Do you remember his name?  
  
JEN  
Yeah, we were in the same study group.  
I think his name was Nicholas Smith or  
Simon or –  
  
NORA  
Simmons?  
  
JEN  
That's it. Why?  
  
NORA  
Nothing important. I better not keep  
you from your dinner. Tell Joey hi  
for me.  
  
JEN  
Ok.  
  
The wheels in Nora's mind are really turning as she watches Jen walk away.  
  
NORA  
(to herself)  
So Erika's dating the Dean's son.  
  
RENEE  
Ok, I'm all set.  
  
Nora is startled from her thoughts by the sound of Renee's voice.  
  
NORA  
Thank you so much Renee.  
  
Walking toward Bo's table Nora puts her arms out to Matthew.  
  
NORA  
Hey sport, I'm going to go.  
  
Jumping up from Bo's lap Matthew rushes to his mom for a hug.  
  
NORA  
You have fun with Grandma and  
Grandpa ok? And be good.  
  
MATTHEW  
I will. Dad's going to come over  
later too.  
  
NORA  
He is? Well, it sounds like it will  
be one heck of a party.  
  
Matthew nods. As Nora smiles at Bo. Renee can't help but notice how  
  
uncomfortable Gabrielle seems.  
  
NORA  
Give me a kiss.  
  
Matthew gives his mom a big kiss and hug.  
  
NORA  
Love you.  
  
MATTHEW  
Love you.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight Bo. Gabrielle. Thanks  
Renee.  
  
RENEE  
No problem. We'll see you in the  
morning.  
  
Nora turns to leave, Bo's eyes following her long legs all the way out the door.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Bags and mail in hand Nora makes her way from the door to the bureau.  
  
Tossing the stack of mail on the top of the bureau she begins to flip through  
it, a letter catching her eye. Turning it over in her hand she's getting use to the  
routine. There isn't a return address and the handwriting is familiar. Carefully  
tearing into the envelope Nora opens the letter and reads doing her best to hide  
the look of concern that wants to wash over her face.  
  
NORA  
This is ridiculous.  
  
Returning the letter to its envelop Nora opens the drawer and puts it inside.  
  
NORA  
I've got work to do  
  
Nora closes the door then, taking her palm pilot from her bag looks up a number  
and dials.  
  
NORA  
Erika? It's Nora Buchanan.  
I'm fine thanks and you? Good.  
Listen, I was wondering if you  
had some time if maybe you and  
I could talk again. Yes, I understand  
that you're busy but I promise I  
would only take a minute of your  
time, I- Sure, I could meet you  
there. Tomorrow will be fine.  
What time? Ok. Thanks Erika.  
Goodnight.  
  
Hanging the phone up Nora gathers her papers and head to her office to work.  
  
INT. BO'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Gabrielle is standing in the living room as Bo comes down the stairs Matthew's  
hand held video game in hand.  
  
BO  
I found it. You know it kills me, I  
bet you Pa has every video game  
ever invented in that room of  
Matthew's there and yet he calls  
and needs this thing.  
  
Gabrielle looks at Bo with a forced smile.  
  
BO  
You sure you don't want to come  
and stay honey?  
  
GABRIELLE  
I'm sure.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle is something wrong?  
  
GABRIELLE  
What? No.  
  
BO  
Are you sure because you haven't  
said more than two or three words  
since Matthew and Nora showed  
up at The Palace. It's ok that I'm  
going over to stay with Matthew  
isn't it?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Of course, I want you to spend  
time with your son.  
  
BO  
Then what?  
  
GABRIELLE  
It's just –  
(changes her mind)  
Nothing Bo. Go. Have a good  
time at your fathers.  
  
BO  
Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Gabrielle nods.  
  
BO  
Goodnight.  
  
Bo kisses her on the cheek then grabs his jacket and heads for the door.  
  
INT. ASA'S STUDY – NIGHT  
  
The orderly study has been turned into a giant city of blanket tents. The lights  
are out but the glow of three flashlights can be seen moving through the cloth  
tunnels and voices can be heard.  
  
BO  
Get him Grandpa! Catch him before  
he gets away.  
  
ASA  
I'm closing in on him. Almost there...  
  
BO  
I got him!  
  
Two flashlights come together and the sound of Matthew's excited laughter fills  
the room as he and Bo come crashing down through one of the soft blanket walls.  
Bo tickles Matthew as he continues to squeal.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok, ok, you caught me! Mercy! Mercy!  
  
Crawling out from under the blankets Asa flips the lights on and walks toward  
the heap on the floor that is his son and his grandson.  
  
BO  
I caught him Pa, now what do you  
think we should do with him?  
  
ASA  
Have you got the loot?  
  
BO  
Right here.  
  
Bo lifts up a paper bag and dumps it contents, letting the candy roll onto the  
floor. Seeing the sweet treats hit the carpet Matthew reaches in snatching one  
away.  
  
BO  
I saw that.  
  
MATTHEW  
Come on dad, just one more.  
  
BO  
Ok. But just one and then you  
have to brush your teeth again.  
I let you go and fill your head  
with cavities and your mom will  
never forgive me.  
  
Unwrapping the candy Matthew smiles at Bo as he slips the piece into his  
mouth. Suddenly Bo's cell phone rings from his belt clip.  
  
BO  
Buchanan.  
  
INT. NORA'S HOME OFFICE – NIGHT  
  
NORA  
Hi. Is Matthew still up? I  
just wanted to tell him good-  
night.  
  
SWITCHING  
  
BO  
Oh, hey there. Yep, he's  
right here.  
(to Matthew)  
It's your mom.  
  
Matthew takes the phone from his dad.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom. We built a fort.  
  
NORA  
You did?  
(listens)  
Hey, are you eating candy?  
  
A guilty look washes across Matthew's face.  
  
MATTHEW  
Uh huh but it's only one more  
piece and then I'm going to  
brush my teeth.  
  
NORA  
Ok, brush them good. And no  
more sugar tonight.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight. I love you.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too. Goodnight mom.  
  
Handing the phone back to Bo Matthew quickly finishes his candy and heads for  
the stairs.  
  
ASA  
Hey cowboy, where you going?  
  
MATTHEW  
I promised mom I'd brush my  
teeth.  
  
Matthew shoots out the door toward the stairs.  
  
BO  
Hey Red. Sorry about the candy.  
  
NORA  
It's ok.  
  
BO  
(looking at his watch)  
You're not still working are ya?  
  
NORA  
Well...  
  
BO  
Aw come on, it's getting late.  
Why don't you put it to bed and  
call it a night?  
  
NORA  
I will.  
  
BO  
Ok. I'll see you in the morning?  
  
NORA  
I'll see you in the morning.  
  
BO  
Goodnight Red.  
  
NORA  
Goodnight.  
  
Returning the telephone to it's base Nora can't help but think about Bo. The  
picture of the three of them at Matthew's Parents' Night catches her eye and  
she sighs as she takes it in her hand.  
  
INT. ASA'S STUDY - NIGHT  
  
Bo closes his phone then looks up at his father whose been listening all along  
a big grin spread across his face.  
  
BO  
What?  
  
Nothing.  
  
BO  
(realizes)  
Oh knock it off Pa, there is nothing  
going on between Nora and I.  
  
ASA  
You could have fooled me.  
  
BO  
We're friends, nothing more.  
  
ASA  
My boy, I have a lot of friends,  
but none of them make me light  
up just by calling me on the  
telephone.  
  
Bo starts to protest as Asa rises. Placing his hand on Bo's shoulder in leans in  
and whispers to his son.  
  
ASA  
Nope. The only one with the power  
to do that, is Renee. And a love like  
that just doesn't come along everyday.  
  
Patting Bo on the shoulder Asa leaves him alone with his thoughts as he exits the  
study.  
  
INT. NORA'S OFFICE – NIGHT  
  
Nora's eyes are still fixated on the picture of the three of them. She runs her  
thumb across the image of Bo's face, feeling the cold glass against her skin.  
Realizing what she's doing Nora closes her eyes and tries to shake the thoughts  
from her mind.  
  
NORA  
Come on Nora, don't go there.  
(looking at the photo again)  
He's with Gabrielle and he's  
happy. Things are just fine as  
they are.  
  
Smiling back at the faces of "her boys" Nora puts the picture down and does her  
best to get back to work.  
  
INT. ASA'S FOYER – DAY  
  
Hearing a knock at the door Bo makes his way through the foyer and opens it.  
All dressed like she's ready for work, Nora stands on the other side.  
  
BO  
Morning.  
  
NORA  
Hey. Is Matthew up?  
  
BO  
Yeah, he's just finishing breakfast.  
(off Nora's look)  
Pancakes, eggs, healthy stuff, I  
promise. Here, let me take your  
coat.  
  
Bo moves forward, putting his hands on Nora's jacket to take it for her.  
  
NORA  
(suddenly)  
No. No, it's ok, I can't stay.  
  
BO  
Oh. Ok. What's with the outfit,  
you look like you're going to work.  
  
NORA  
I am.  
  
BO  
Today?  
  
NORA  
Well, sort of. I'm just meeting with  
someone for a few minutes.  
  
BO  
Can't it wait until Monday Red?  
  
NORA  
I wish it could.  
  
BO  
What are you going to do with Matthew?  
  
NORA  
I thought I'd see if Mary Anne was  
free today.  
  
BO  
Why don't you just leave him  
with me?  
  
NORA  
Is that ok? You and Gabrielle don't  
have plans?  
  
BO  
Nah. I'd love to have him. I'll  
tell you what, you leave him here,  
he and I will hang out and then  
the two of us will meet you for  
lunch when you're finished.  
  
NORA  
You sure?  
  
BO  
(smiles)  
Of course.  
  
NORA  
Ok. Why don't you bring Gabrielle  
to lunch too.  
  
BO  
I'll ask her.  
  
NORA  
Tell Matthew I'll see him later.  
  
BO  
I will. Don't work too hard.  
  
Nora smiles at Bo and makes her way out the door.  
  
EXT. ANGEL SQUARE – DAY  
  
Rubbing her arms to warm them against the fall chill Nora sits down on a bench  
to wait for Erika. There aren't many people out today, it's a little cold but Nora  
watches as a man and a woman walk arm in arm across the fallen leaves,  
stopping near Luna's angel to steel a kiss. Without warning Nora hears Renee's  
words from last night run through her mind.  
  
RENEE (V.O.)  
There are some loves you only find  
once in your life my dear.  
  
Rubbing her face with her hands Nora does her best to shake the thought from  
her mind.  
  
ERIKA  
Nora?  
  
NORA  
Oh, hi Erika. Thanks for meeting  
me.  
  
ERIKA  
It's ok. I really do have to do this  
quick though.  
  
NORA  
I understand.  
  
A pause.  
  
NORA  
Erika are you good friends with  
Nicholas Simmons?  
  
Erika is caught off guard.  
  
ERIKA  
What?  
  
NORA  
Do you know Nicholas Simmons?  
  
ERIKA  
Well, I –  
(off Nora's look)  
I guess you could say that.  
  
NORA  
Are the two of you close?  
  
ERIKA  
He's my boyfriend. Was my  
boyfriend. Why?  
  
NORA  
The two of you broke up?  
  
ERIKA  
Yeah. Nora, why are you asking  
me about Nicholas?  
  
NORA  
His name keeps coming up in my  
investigation and I'm trying to  
figure out why. Is Nicholas known  
to deal drugs?  
  
ERIKA  
(grows uncomfortable)  
Look, I really can't talk about this.  
  
NORA  
Erika, if you're afraid that you have  
to protect him don't be. There are  
ways to make sure he doesn't hurt  
you.  
  
ERIKA  
It isn't Nicholas I'm worried about.  
  
NORA  
But somebody does have you scared.  
  
Nothing.  
  
NORA  
Come on Erika, you have to help me  
out on this. I can make sure that no  
one hurts you. Why are you protecting  
Nicholas? Does this have anything to  
do with his father?  
  
ERIKA  
You know who his father is?  
  
Nora nods.  
  
ERIKA  
Look Nora. Nicholas needs help. He  
needs help but his dear old daddy thinks  
that getting it for him would completely  
destroy the family's reputation. He  
won't even let Nick go by the same last  
name that he does. He doesn't care one  
bit about his son. He never cared as  
much as I do.  
  
NORA  
Erika, forgive me but if you cared about  
him so much I don't understand why  
you would make so many calls reporting  
things that could get Nicholas in so  
much trouble.  
  
ERIKA  
I did it because I care about him. He  
needs to be caught Nora.  
  
NORA  
But even with all of your calls he hasn't  
been.  
  
ERIKA  
(shakes her head)  
And he won't. His dad will be sure and  
see to that.  
  
NORA  
But it doesn't make sense, why would his  
dad risk so much covering up something  
that really wouldn't do much more than  
embarrass the family some. I mean, people  
understand that a parent can't control  
everything their child does.  
  
ERIKA  
I don't know. Maybe he just hates to be  
embarrassed.  
(suddenly growing nervous)  
Look, Nora, I wish I could help you some  
more but I've really got to go.  
  
NORA  
Yeah. Ok. Thanks Erika.  
  
Erika stands up and hurries on her way. Watching her go Nora is uneasy to see a  
familiar man in a dark suit wait for a moment and then exist following the same  
path.  
  
INT. RHODI'S – DAY  
  
Slipping through the door, out of the cold Nora quickly spots Bo and Matthew at  
a table near the juke box. Realizing Gabrielle isn't with them Nora is a little  
taken back.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi mom!  
  
Hearing Matthew call to Nora Bo looks up to see her standing there. He can't  
help himself, a smile is instantly shining on his face as his eyes meet hers. Nora  
returns the smile but is quick to glance away.  
  
NORA  
Hi honey. How was your sleep over?  
  
MATTHEW  
Great and me and dad are having a  
great day today too. Right dad?  
  
BO  
You bet.  
  
Standing up from his chair Bo pulls Nora's seat out for her.  
  
NORA  
Thanks. Where's Gabrielle?  
  
BO  
Matthew and I got a little distracted  
today and I never got a chance to  
call her.  
  
NORA  
(taking her phone out)  
Oh. Well, why don't we call her now,  
we can –  
  
BO  
Red. It's ok. I'll catch up with her  
tonight.  
  
NORA  
(puts the phone down)  
Right.  
(a beat)  
So, what are ya having?  
  
MATTHEW  
A cheeseburger. What else?  
  
Both Nora and Bo smile at Matthew.  
  
BO  
That settles it!  
(waves toward the counter)  
Cheeseburgers all around.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom, can I play a song.  
  
NORA  
Sure.  
  
Nora reaches into her purse to find some change but drops her palm pilot to  
the floor in the process. Reaching down at the same time to get it Bo and Nora  
find themselves face to face, Bo's hand on top of Nora's on top of the palm pilot.  
Even just the simple touch of his hand to hers sends an energy through them  
that neither one can ignore.  
  
NORA  
(eyes locked with Bo's)  
Thanks.  
  
BO  
No problem.  
  
Sitting back up to the table Nora once again searches for some change.  
  
NORA  
Here you go sweetie.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks!  
  
Taking the money from his mom Matthew hustles to the juke box.  
  
NORA  
Thanks for taking him today.  
  
BO  
Sure.  
(a beat)  
Nora, is everything ok?  
  
NORA  
Yeah, of course.  
  
Matthew comes running back to the table as the music starts to play.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom! Dad! Listen! Didn't you  
guys used to dance to this song?  
  
Bo and Nora both smile as a familiar old song starts to play.  
  
BO  
Yeah buddy we did.  
  
MATTHEW  
Come on. Dance.  
  
NORA  
Right now?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Dance to this song.  
  
NORA  
Oh sweetie I –  
  
BO  
(standing)  
Come on Red. Let's give it a  
whirl.  
  
Looking up at Bo's out stretched hand Nora isn't sure about this. She wants to  
dance with him but isn't sure that she should.  
  
MATTHEW  
Please mom.  
  
NORA  
Ok. One dance.  
  
Placing her hand in Bo's Nora lets him lead her to the dance floor. Just like  
so many time before the two of them fall into instant step with one another.  
Bo's hands are so warm and strong as they guide Nora across the floor. Bo  
loves the feeling of her body spinning around him. Each time Nora twirls  
past him a sweet smelling breeze brushes his face. She smells so good.  
Matthew beams as he watches his mom and dad having so much fun together.  
It's impossible not to smile when she's dancing with Bo. Bo can't help himself  
either, it just feels so good. As the song comes to an end Bo gives Nora one  
more spin, pulling her close to him to stop her body from moving.  
Their faces are nearly touching now as he strengthens his hold on her  
and dips her toward the floor. Gosh he wants to kiss her. Holding  
her in his arms, looking into her eyes this way Bo can't help himself,  
he wants to feel her lips against his own. Nora can feel it too as Bo  
begins to draw her face toward his.  
  
MATTHEW  
That was great! Dance again!  
  
Bo and Nora look up to find Matthew standing on the dance floor next to them.  
Helping Nora up Bo smiles at Matthew.  
  
NORA  
Oh honey, we better –  
Look! Our foods there. We  
better eat before it gets cold.  
  
Turning away from Bo Nora quickly walks to their table and sits down. Bo  
tousles Matthew's hair and the two of them follow.  
  
INT. RHODI'S – DAY  
  
Sitting back in his chair Bo enjoys his last bite of burger as Nora continues to  
pick at Matthew's fries.  
  
BO  
You get enough to eat there sport?  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
BO  
How about you mom?  
  
NORA  
Plenty. As a matter of fact, I don't know  
why I'm still eating these. Get them  
away from me.  
  
With a smile Nora slides the plate away from her towards Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Could I play one more song on the jukebox  
before we have to go?  
  
NORA  
Yeah.  
  
BO  
I'll tell you what. You take this money  
over to the counter and pay our bill and  
you can use the change that comes back  
to play your song.  
  
MATTHEW  
(takes the money)  
Thanks dad.  
  
NORA  
Thank you Bo.  
  
Reaching in her purse Nora pulls out a few ones and slaps them on the table.  
  
NORA  
I've got the tip.  
  
Knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with her Bo just smiles.  
  
BO  
So the meeting today, how did it go?  
  
NORA  
It was ok. I think I got some pretty  
important information pertaining to  
that problem over at Llanview U.  
  
BO  
Oh?  
  
NORA  
It's starting to look like maybe the  
Dean's son is in this thing far deeper  
than his father would like to admit.  
  
BO  
You think the Dean is doing something  
to cover up for his boy?  
  
NORA  
Could be. I still don't see why he would  
go to such lengths, why he would risk so  
much just to save himself a little  
embarrassment but –  
  
Nora shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of what's let of her drink.  
  
BO  
What about that other kid that you said  
it looked like may be involved? What  
was his name?  
  
NORA  
Howie?  
  
BO  
That's right. Any luck with him?  
  
NORA  
  
(shakes her head)  
I've talked to his roommate and  
another friend of his a couple of times  
with no luck. They act really strange  
when I ask about him too. I don't  
know what's going on there. It's like  
the kid just dropped off the planet.  
  
For some reason the things Nora has to say about the case do not set well with  
Bo. He doesn't know what it is but something just isn't right about this and he  
doesn't like it.  
  
BO  
Nora, I really think that –  
  
MATTHEW  
I got two songs for the change that you  
gave me dad!  
  
BO  
You did? Well you got a bargain there  
buckaroo. Come here.  
  
Pulling Matthew up onto his lap Bo kisses his son on the top of the head.  
  
BO  
Thanks for spending the day with me.  
I had the best time.  
  
MATTHEW  
Me too. The sleepover was fun too  
huh?  
  
BO  
The best.  
  
MATTHEW  
Oh! I almost forgot! Mom, can dad go  
with us to that cartoon festival you got  
the tickets for?  
  
Nora looks up at Bo.  
  
NORA  
Oh sweetheart I don't know if your  
dad has time to –  
  
MATTHEW  
Are you busy tomorrow dad?  
  
BO  
No, but wouldn't you rather take one  
of your friends to the festival?  
  
MATTHEW  
I want you to go with us.  
  
Bo looks over at Nora for any signs of disapproval.  
  
MATTHEW  
Can he go mom?  
  
NORA  
Sweetie you know your dad is  
always welcome.  
  
Matthew turns from him mom to his dad.  
  
BO  
In that case, I'll be there.  
  
MATTHEW  
(throws his arms around Bo)  
Thanks dad.  
  
Jumping from his dad's lap he races to Nora and gives her a hug as well.  
  
MATTHEW  
Thanks mom.  
  
NORA  
You're welcome sweet heart.  
  
BO  
Why don't I pick the two of you up  
around eleven then.  
  
NORA  
Sounds good.  
(a beat)  
Ok sport, give your dad a hug, we've  
got to go get that stuff for your science  
project.  
  
MATTHEW  
(hugs Bo)  
Bye dad. See you tomorrow.  
  
BO  
Bye. I love you.  
  
MATTHEW  
Love you too.  
  
BO  
Goodbye Red.  
  
NORA  
Bye. Thanks for lunch.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Matthew is on the couch finishing up his project for school. Nora sits next to him going through mail and looking over her notes from the Llanview U case.  
  
MATTHEW  
I'm almost done mom.  
  
Distracted by her notes Nora doesn't hear him.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom, I'm almost finished.  
  
NORA  
That's good honey.  
  
MATTHEW  
You didn't even look.  
  
NORA  
(looks up)  
Oh, I'm sorry sweet heart. Let  
me see. That's great!  
  
MATTHEW  
Could you help me with this very  
last part?  
  
NORA  
Sure. I just need to make one quick  
little phone call and I'll help you  
finish up ok?  
  
Matthew nods his head and goes back to work as Nora crosses the room and  
dials the phone.  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
Hello.  
  
NORA  
Hello, this is Nora Buchanan. I'm trying  
to reach Howie. Is he available?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
No. Howie isn't here.  
  
NORA  
Do you know when I might reach him?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
Look, lady, I know you want to talk  
to him bad but, well, my advice, stop  
looking for Howie. It really would  
be best.  
  
NORA  
I appreciate your concern but it really  
is very important that I talk to him.  
Do you know where he is?  
  
Nothing.  
  
NORA  
Please. I wouldn't be asking if it  
weren't extremely important.  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
I don't know.  
(hesitates)  
But give me your number and I'll  
call if I talk to him.  
  
NORA  
Thank you.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Nora is back with Matthew on the couch now putting the final touches on his  
project.  
  
MATTHEW  
This looks great. I can't wait to  
show it to dad.  
  
NORA  
You going to show him tomorrow  
when he comes.  
  
Matthew nods.  
  
NORA  
He'll love it. Your dad always –  
  
The phone rings.  
  
MATTHEW  
Maybe it's dad! I'll get it!  
  
Jumping from the couch Matthew grabs the phone and answers.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hello?  
  
A funny look falls across Matthew's tiny face. It's obviously not Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Who is this?  
  
Nora steps up behind him and takes the phone.  
  
NORA  
Hello?  
  
MALE (V.O.)  
Well there you are. You're  
still so busy sticking your nose  
where it doesn't belong I thought  
maybe you weren't home tonight.  
Glancing over at Matthew Nora does her best to cover.  
  
NORA  
You know this is a little bit  
ridiculous, if you want to talk  
we really –  
  
MALE (V.O.)  
Of course I know that you are  
home tonight. I know most of  
what you're up to these days.  
  
Matthew is still watching with a look of concern on his face so Nora turns her  
back and cups her hand over the phone doing her best not to let him hear her.  
  
NORA  
Look, I really don't buy into  
scare tactics. If anything they  
let me know that there is a problem  
and that I'm on the right tract. So  
if you're trying to scare me into –  
  
MALE (V.O.)  
Oh, I'm not trying to scare you  
Ms. Buchanan, just warn you.  
Consider yourself warned Counselor.  
  
The line goes dead and Nora hangs up the phone.  
  
MATTHEW  
Mom? Are you ok?  
  
NORA  
Of course I'm ok. That was just a  
crazy friend from work playing a  
trick on me. Now, lets get this mess  
cleaned up and we'll go in the kitchen  
for some ice cream.  
  
A smile on his face Matthew hurries to do as his mother asked. 


	27. Life's a Dance 27

INT. NORA'S OFFICE – DAY  
  
Nora is working on her computer when Bo comes through the door, tapping as  
he enters.  
  
BO  
Hey Red, ya busy?  
  
NORA  
So, so. What's up?  
  
BO  
I was just about to go out and  
grab some lunch. You want to  
join me?  
  
NORA  
(fumbles to come up with an excuse)  
Oh, well, gosh I'd love to Bo but  
I really do have a lot I should  
finish up with here.  
  
BO  
(disappointed)  
Ok. I'll catch you later then.  
  
Bo turns to leave then stops.  
  
BO  
Nora, is everything ok?  
  
NORA  
What do you mean?  
  
BO  
Well that's the fourth time in  
a row you've turned me down for  
lunch. Much more of this and I  
may start to grow a complex. I  
mean, do I smell or something?  
  
NORA  
You smell fine Bo. I've just been  
busy, that's all.  
  
BO  
Ok. Can I bring you something back?  
  
NORA  
No thanks. I'll grab something later.  
  
Bo forces a smile and makes his way out of Nora's office. Looking up from her  
work Nora watches him go knowing that this is the way it really has to be.  
  
INT. RHODI'S – NIGHT  
  
Bo and Gabrielle are sharing a table, Bo working on a cheeseburger, Gabrielle a  
salad.  
  
GABRIELLE  
You've just been working so hard  
Bo. I really don't think it would be  
a problem for the two of us to take  
for a while.  
  
BO  
I know honey. I know how much you  
want to get away together but there  
are things –  
  
Just then Nora walks into the room and heads for the counter. Bo can't help  
himself, his eyes are instantly drawn in her direction.  
  
BO  
I really can't get away from the  
station right now. I need to be here  
to follow through with some cases.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I see.  
  
Bo's focus on Nora did not go unnoticed by Gabrielle and she doesn't like it.  
  
BO  
You understand then?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh, I understand completely Bo.  
  
BO  
Good.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I understand that you will always  
have a reason not to go away with  
me and that it will rarely have a  
thing to do with your job.  
  
BO  
(confused)  
What are you talking about?  
  
GABRIELLE  
You say that like you don't know.  
  
BO  
I don't.  
  
GABRIELLE  
I'm finished here. Let's go home  
Bo.  
  
BO  
I think that's a good idea. We need  
to talk.  
  
Bo and Gabrielle stand to go passing the counter as Nora pays for and picks up  
her take out order.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM –NIGHT  
  
Food, brief case, and mail in hand Nora comes through the door and makes her  
way to the bureau. Matthew comes running down the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi Mom!  
  
NORA  
Hi sweetie.  
(hugs Matthew)  
How was your day?  
  
MATTHEW  
Fine. How was yours?  
  
NORA  
Fine but I missed you. Where's  
Mary Anne?  
  
MATTHEW  
Upstairs getting my bath ready.  
  
NORA  
Oh, good.  
  
MATTHEW  
Is dad coming over tonight?  
  
NORA  
No, not tonight. I'm sure you'll see  
him tomorrow though.  
  
Matthew is disappointed but can't wait to see his dad tomorrow.  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Oh! I forgot! I made something  
for you and dad at school today. I'm  
gonna go get it.  
  
Taking off up the stairs Matthew leaves Nora alone just as her cell phone  
rings.  
  
NORA  
Nora Buchanan. Hello? Hello?  
  
Nora is just about to hang up when –  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
Ms. Buchanan?  
  
NORA  
Yes. Can I help you?  
  
HOWIES'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
I need to see you.  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
I need to see you right away.  
Can you meet me?  
  
Nora doesn't realize Matthew found his picture and is standing at the top of the  
stairs listening.  
  
NORA  
Who is this?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
It doesn't matter. I just need to  
see you.  
  
NORA  
What's this about?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
Llanview U. I know some things  
that I think maybe you should hear.  
  
NORA  
Ok. When do you want me to meet  
you?  
  
HOWIE'S ROOMMATE (V.O.)  
Tonight. Angel. Square.  
  
NORA  
  
(looks at her watch)  
Tonight? I – Ok. I'll meet you in  
twenty minutes in Angel Square.  
  
Hanging up her phone Nora turns to see Matthew coming down the stairs.  
  
MATTHEW  
I found it.  
  
NORA  
Oh sweetie, this is wonderful! Come  
here.  
  
Sitting down on the sofa Nora pulls Matthew onto her lap and looks at the  
picture with him.  
  
NORA  
Your dad is really going to love it too.  
  
MATTHEW  
Do you have to go tonight?  
  
NORA  
What?  
  
MATTHEW  
I heard you, on the phone, I heard you  
say you had a meeting tonight.  
  
NORA  
Yeah sweetie, I do, but I want you to go  
ahead and hop in the tub for Mary Anne  
and I'll be back before you even have  
time to turn into a prune.  
  
MATTHEW  
Promise?  
  
NORA  
I promise. Now run upstairs with Mary  
Anne ok?  
  
Matthew hugs his mom and makes his way to the top of the stairs, stopping to  
watch as Nora gathers her things. Slipping her coat on Nora goes out into the  
cold air, closing the door behind her. Making sure she is gone Matthew climbs  
down the stairs and picks up the phone, dialing a number he knows by heart.  
  
INT. BO'S LIVING ROOM –NIGHT  
  
Bo and Gabrielle are still in the middle of their heated discussion when the  
phone rings.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Let it ring Bo.  
  
BO  
I can't, it might be the station.  
Hello?  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
SWITCHING  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi dad.  
  
BO  
Hey sport, what's up?  
  
Realizing who it is Gabrielle rolls her eyes and sits down.  
  
MATTHEW  
Nothing, I'm just...  
  
BO  
(sensing something in his son's voice)  
Matthew? What's wrong? Is  
everything ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
I don't know.  
  
BO  
(grows unsettled)  
What do you mean you don't know?  
Where's your mom son?  
  
MATTHEW  
She isn't here. Dad? Can you come  
over?  
  
BO  
Did something happen to your mom?  
  
MATTHEW  
I don't know. But I think something  
bad might happen to her.  
  
BO  
Why Matthew? You know what, never mind,  
I'll be right there ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Ok. Bye.  
  
BO  
I love you.  
  
MATTHEW  
I love you too.  
  
INT. BO'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
BO  
I have to go.  
  
GABRIELLE  
What? Why?  
  
BO  
It's Matthew, he needs me.  
  
GABRIELLE  
It isn't Matthew, it's Nora. You're  
leaving because of Nora.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle...  
(a beat)  
Matthew is worried that his mother might  
be in danger and so am I. Now I don't  
really have time to talk to you about this  
right now, nor do I think I need to justify  
my looking out for the mother of my child.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Oh but it's so much more than that Bo. Isn't  
it? Isn't it?  
  
BO  
What are you talking about?  
  
GABRIELLE  
Will you just give it a rest Bo? I see it.  
Everyone sees it!  
  
BO  
Sees what?  
  
GABRIELLE  
The way the two of you are together, the  
way you look at each other. You can't  
deny it Bo.  
  
BO  
What is it that I can't deny?  
  
GABRIELLE  
That you're in love with her.  
  
Bo stops in his tracks.  
  
BO  
What?  
(a beat)  
I don't have time to deal with this  
right now. I have to go.  
  
GABRIELLE  
That's right. You have to go save your  
precious Nora. Well, let me just tell you  
something, you walk out that door and  
that's it, we're finished.  
  
Bo stops and looks at her.  
  
BO  
Gabrielle...  
  
GABRIELLE  
I mean it Bo. I'm tired of playing  
second fiddle to everything and  
everyone else. Your job, your  
son, your ex-wife! You don't love  
me the way that you love her, that  
much is clear, and if you walk out  
that door to go to her right now...  
  
For a moment Bo just stares at her in disbelief. But he can't wait. He can't help  
himself, he has to go to Nora. He can think of nothing else until he knows that  
she is ok. Bo turns to go.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Wait! You should take this with you.  
  
Slipping the diamond from her finger she holds it out for Bo who just looks at it.  
  
GABRIELLE  
Take it Bo. I don't want it.  
  
Without a word Bo turns and goes out the door. Throwing the ring across  
the living room Gabrielle slams her fist against the closed door and heads toward  
the bedroom to pack.  
  
INT. NORA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Matthew is sitting on the sofa with a comic book when there's a knock at the  
door. Running toward it he remembers what his mom taught him.  
  
MATTHEW  
Who is it?  
  
BO  
It's dad sport.  
  
Stretching to his toes Matthew unlocks the door and flings his arms around Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
Hi dad!  
  
BO  
Hey pal. What's going on? Where's  
Mary Anne?  
  
MATTHEW  
Upstairs waiting for me to take a bath.  
  
BO  
And your mom?  
  
MATTHEW  
Angel Square.  
  
BO  
Angel Square? At this time of night?  
Why?  
  
MATTHEW  
I don't know. She got one of those  
weird phone calls she gets and then she  
said she would meet in Angel Square  
in twenty minutes.  
  
BO  
Matthew has your mom still been getting  
those strange calls?  
  
MATTHEW  
(nods)  
And the letters.  
  
BO  
What letters?  
  
Realizing what he's admitting to Matthew doesn't want to say.  
  
BO  
Matthew look at me. What letters?  
  
MATTHEW  
The ones in the drawer.  
  
BO  
You saw some letters in the drawer?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah. Sometimes when mom goes  
through the mail she gets all weird  
and quiet and then she sticks the letter  
into the drawer.  
  
BO  
Where are these letters sport?  
  
Matthew looks down again.  
  
BO  
This is real important. Where are they?  
  
Matthew gets up, goes to the bureau and brings a pile of letters to Bo.  
  
MATTHEW  
You're not going to tell mom are you?  
  
BO  
Tell mom what?  
  
MATTHEW  
That I was snooping. I don't want her  
to get mad. I just don't want something  
bad to happen.  
  
BO  
It's ok son, you did the right thing.  
  
Opening the letters Bo only needs to skim one or two and he's scared.  
  
BO  
Matthew, I need you to do me a favor  
and go upstairs with Mary Anne.  
  
MATTHEW  
Are you going to get mom?  
  
BO  
Yeah.  
  
MATTHEW  
But I want to go with you.  
  
BO  
I know you do but I need you to  
work with me on this. I'll be back  
here with Mom before you know it  
ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
  
(reluctantly)  
Ok.  
  
Bo leans over giving his son a hug and a kiss on the head.  
  
BO  
I love you. Now lock this door behind  
me ok?  
  
MATTHEW  
Yeah.  
  
EXT. NORA'S PORCH – CONTINUIOUS  
  
Closing the door Bo takes out his cell phone and dials.  
  
BO  
This is Commissioner Buchanan. I want  
an officer in an unmarked car over here in  
front of ADA Buchanan's house ASAP.  
Tell them to watch the place until they  
hear from me.  
  
Closing his phone Bo hurries to his car. 


	28. Life's a Dance 28

EXT. ANGEL SQUARE – NIGHT

Rubbing her arms to stay warm Nora looks at her watch again.

NORA

Ok, where are you?

MAN'S P.O.V. : Through the bushes we see Nora standing in the cold waiting.

NORA

This is crazy. I should check on Matthew.

Taking her cell phone out Nora starts to dial just as a hand reaches out and grabs

her shoulder.

NORA

What the?

She turns to find Bo standing there.

NORA

Bo! You scared me half to death!

BO

Thank goodness I found you.

NORA

What are you doing here?

BO

I should be asking you that.

NORA

You've got to get out of here Bo

before you –

MAN'S P.O.V. : Still watching from the bushes we see Bo and Nora arguing.

Pausing for a moment the man watches then turns and leaves.

BO

I'm not going anywhere.

NORA

I mean it Bo, go!

BO

Not a chance. I want to know what's

going on.

NORA

I'll tell you about it later.

BO

Like you told me about the letters?

Nora stops dead.

NORA

What letters?

BO

These letters. When were you going

to tell me about these?

NORA

Where did you get those? What, are

you going through my things now?

BO

I got them from Matthew.

NORA

Matthew?

BO

He called me. He's worried about you

Nora. He says you've been getting calls

and letters and he's worried about you.

And so am I.

NORA

Well, you don't need to worry, but you

do need to go.

Nora starts to push Bo away but he refuses. Pulling her close he looks her dead

in the eyes.

BO

This isn't an option Nora. You're putting

yourself in danger.

For a moment they stop and Nora starts to give in, then –

NORA

I'm fine Bo. I can take care of myself.

BO

And what about Matthew?

NORA

Matthew?

BO

Yeah Matthew.

NORA

Don't you dare imply that I would

do something to put our son in danger

Bo, don't you dare.

BO

Come on Red, I know that you would

never intentionally put Matthew in

danger.

NORA

But?

BO

But there are times when things can

get out of your control.

NORA

I have it handled Bo.

BO

Well Nora, I don't think you do.

(a beat)

What's going on here?

NORA

What?

BO

There's something going on with you

and I don't think it has anything to do

with this case.

NORA

(turning away)

Ok, you've lost me.

BO

(turns her back to him)

I want to know what's going on with

you, Red. Did I do something? What's

got you so mad at me?

NORA

Mad at you? I'm not –

BO

Come on Nora, you barely talk to me

unless it's about Matthew or work,

you won't have lunch with me anymore-

NORA

I've been busy.

BO

The minute I enter a room it's like you

can't get out of there fast enough.

(a beat)

Come on Red, talk to me.

NORA

There's nothing to talk about Bo.

BO

Well I think there is.

NORA

I told you –

BO

When my best friend can barely stand

more than a three word conversation

with me I'd say there's a problem.

NORA

(turns to leave)

I have to go.

BO

(takes her arm)

No, Nora look at me.

Taking her shoulders in his hands Bo pulls Nora toward him. The closeness of

her face to his takes his breath away and for a moment neither one of them says

a word. Bo takes a deep breath and looks into Nora's eyes.

BO

I care about you. Please talk to me.

A slight rain is falling now. Looking into his eyes Nora wants nothing more

than to hold Bo in her arms and tell him everything, but she can't and she has

to go now before she does. Shaking her head slightly Nora slips from Bo's

grasp and runs toward her car. She has to get away.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Struggling to get her key in the car door Nora's hand slips as the rain begins to fall harder. Hearing Bo call her name she drops the keys to the wet pavement and it isn't until she leans down to pick them up that she realizes her car tire is flat. Standing up with her keys she kicks the flat tire just as Bo catches up to her. Nora turns to run but it's too late, Bo already has a hold of her arm.

NORA

(tries to twist away)

Bo please.

BO

Nora this is ridiculous. Stop!

NORA

Let me go.

BO

No.

NORA

(pleading)

Please just let me go. Why won't you let me go?

Taking her shoulders in his hands Bo turns Nora toward him and looks her

dead in the eyes.

BO

(yelling)

Because. Because, I love you!

Nora stops struggling and stares at Bo.

BO

(calmer now)

I love you Nora and I'm not letting

you go.

Pulling her into him Bo presses his lips to hers and takes her in his arms. For a

moment Nora hesitates but can't help herself for long. Wrapping her arms

around Bo she loses herself in his kiss. The rain is falling harder now but neither

of them seems to notice as five long years of bottled emotion explode between

them. Holding each other close it's as if they can't get close enough. Bo pulls

Nora in tighter as they continue their kiss.

BO

(breaks for air)

I love you Red.

(kiss)

I love you so much.

Suddenly something stirs inside of Nora and she begins to pull away.

NORA

No.

(kiss)

No, Bo. Wait. Don't.

BO

(confused)

Don't what?

NORA

Don't say that.

BO

That I love you?

Nora nods.

BO

(starts to pull her close again)

But I do Red. I love you so

much I –

NORA

(pulls away again)

No. Stop. You can't.

Turning Nora starts to walk away, but Bo won't let her go. Taking her by the

arm he turns her to him.

BO

Don't walk away from me. Just

who in the hell gave you the right

to tell me how I can and can not

feel?

NORA

Bo, you can't. You -

BO

Don't tell me I can't love you Nora.

NORA

Bo –

BO

I love you.

(a beat)

There's something going on here Red and

I know you feel it too.

Nora looks away.

BO

No, don't look away. Look at me.

Look at me Nora and tell me you don't

feel it. Tell me you don't feel this.

Without warning Bo pulls her close and kisses her again. Nora tries to fight it

but it's no use. Falling into him Nora wraps her arms around Bo and starts to

kiss him back then pulls away again.

NORA

No. No. We can't do this. We can't.

BO

Come on Nora, don't tell me you didn't

feel that.

NORA

Ok. Yes, I felt it. Yes, I'm in love with

you. Is that what you want to hear?

(calmer)

I love you Bo. I don't think I ever

stopped loving you.

Hearing Nora say those words brings a smile to Bo's face. Walking toward her

he starts to take Nora in his arms.

NORA

(backs away)

But it doesn't matter. We can't do this.

BO

What? Why?

(a beat)

Is it because of Gabrielle?

Nothing.

BO

Is it?

NORA

For one.

BO

Nora, Gabrielle and I are over.

NORA

What?

BO

She gave the ring back, it's over.

NORA

You mean –

BO

We're not getting married.

NORA

I'm sorry Bo.

BO

Don't be. I'm not. We're not in love

with each other anymore. I don't think

we ever were.

(walking toward her)

You and I are another story.

Stepping back again Nora shakes her head.

NORA

No. This doesn't change anything.

BO

Doesn't change anything? Nora I

love you. And you love me.

Nora doesn't say a word.

BO

It's pouring rain out here, let's walk

over to the station where we can talk.

NORA

I have to go.

BO

On that flat tire?

(a beat)

Come on Red, I need for you to talk

to me.

Reaching out Bo takes Nora's damp face in his hand and looks into her eyes.

BO

Please.

NORA

Ok.

INT. BO'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Nora is standing in Bo's office dripping from the rain. Entering the office Bo

closes the door behind him wrapping one of two towels her carries around

Nora's shoulders.

NORA

Thanks.

BO

You better dry off good before you

end up with pneumonia.

NORA

What about you?

Bo holds up the other towel and starts to dry his hair.

BO

Can I get you some coffee or tea or

something?

NORA

No, I'm ok.

BO

I'm serious Red, it was really cold out

there –

NORA

Bo.

He looks at Nora.

NORA

I'm ok. Thank you.

BO

I just don't know what I'd do if anything

ever happened to you.

Nora smiles at Bo and sighs.

NORA

Boy, this is a fine mess we've gotten

ourselves into eh?

BO

Oh, I don't know. I seem to remember

it being a lot of fun to be tangled up

with you.

NORA

I'm serious Bo.

BO

So am I. We love each other Nora. We

have the most wonderful, amazing little

boy together and we love each other, how

can that be a bad thing?

NORA

Matthew.

BO

Yeah. The little guy's going to be

thrilled.

NORA

No Bo. We can't tell Matthew about this.

BO

What? Are you kidding? Do you know

how happy this will make him?

NORA

He loves you so much and I know that

he wants nothing more than to see us

together but –

BO

But what?

NORA

But if things didn't work out it would

crush him.

BO

And what if they did work out? What if

everything works out just fine and the

three of us are a family. What if we live

happily ever after?

(a beat)

We will you know.

Nora turns away.

BO

Ok Red. What's this really about?

NORA

I told you, Matthew.

BO

Nah, I don't buy it. There's something

else that's got you scared and it doesn't

have anything to do with Matthew.

Looking into Bo's eyes it's as if he can see right through her. Thinking for a

moment Nora finally gives in.

NORA

You're right, this isn't about Matthew,

although I do worry about him, I - This

is about me.

Bo sits down on the edge of his desk, his eyes never leaving.

NORA

I love you Bo. I do. I love you so

much, but I – I loved you so much

back then too.

BO

(quietly)

I know.

NORA

You were my world Bo. I loved you

more than I've ever loved anyone in

my entire life. There wasn't anything

that I wouldn't do for you. And when

I think –

Nora pauses as the tears threaten to fall.

NORA

When I think of what I did to you, how

I hurt you –

Nora turns her back to Bo as the tears slide down her cheeks. Unable to help

himself Bo stands and wraps his arms around her, pulling Nora back into him.

NORA

My gosh Bo, Matthew's yours, he was

our son all along and if I'd only waited

a week, just a matter of days, think of

how different things would be now.

Bo doesn't say a word just holds her close.

NORA

I cost you so much time with your son.

I –

Bo turns Nora to him.

BO

No. Don't say that. What happened with

Matthew was not your fault.

NORA

Come on Bo, this was all my fault. Look

what I did to you, to Matthew, to us. How

can you ever forgive me for that? How could

you ever trust me again?

BO

Nora...

NORA

And if you can't trust me, then what do we

have Bo? How can we be together if –

BO

Nora! I do forgive you.

(a beat)

You hurt me, you did. And there was a time

when I didn't know if I could ever forgive

what you did, but that time is in the past.

Lifting his hand up Bo takes Nora's face in his palm and brushes her tears with

his thumb.

BO

It's gone Red. I love you. I forgive you.

Nora smiles at Bo.

NORA

But you can't trust me.

BO

Trust you? Of course I trust you. I trust

you with my life Red.

NORA

It's not your life I'm worried about. What

about your heart?

BO

Give me your hand.

NORA

What?

BO

Give me your hand.

Bo takes Nora's hand in his and presses it to his chest.

BO

Feel that?

Nora smiles.

BO

Do you?

She nods.

BO

That's my heart beating in there.

It beats a little different when I'm

with you you know. It does. Some-

times it skips a beat when you walk

into a room or when you brush your

hand past mine. And then there are

the times when you're standing close

to me, like now, that it feels like it

may jump right out of my chest. You

own my heart Red. You control it.

You make it beat.

Taking her hand from his chest Nora caresses Bo's face.

BO

But answer me this. How can you

forgive me? How can you ever

find a way to trust me again?

NORA

Forgive you? For what?

BO

Come on Nora, it isn't as if I was an

innocent party in all of this. I hurt

you too. I hurt you a lot.

NORA

Bo.

BO

I mean it. There you were, the woman

I loved more than anyone in the world,

and I shut you out. I closed down and I

left you. What you did wasn't right

Nora but I pushed you into it, you're not

the only one to blame here.

NORA

Yeah but you were hurting so much

Bo.

BO

I was. And so were you. And what do

I do? I turn around and I hurt you even

more. I tell ya Red, I would give anything,

anything to go back and stop myself from

getting on that boat that night.

The tears continue to slide down Nora's cheeks as she listens to Bo's words.

Needing to feel the touch of her skin, Bo gently takes Nora's face in his hand and draws her deep brown eyes in with his.

BO

(softer)

There's nothing I wouldn't give to go back

in time and erase that moment I told you I couldn't forgive you, Nora, and here's nothing I regret more

than the day I let you walk out of my life.

For a moment the two just stand there, not saying a word, as the tears continue to fall.

BO

So what about it? Can you forgive me?

NORA

I forgave you a long time ago.

BO

What about trust? Can you trust that I love

you and that I trust you and that I will never

shut you out again?

NORA

(nods)

Of course I trust you Bo. I trust you with

my life. I trust you with Matthew's life.

BO

And...

NORA

And my heart.

BO

You know what I think? This isn't about

forgiving and trusting each other. This is

about forgiving and trusting ourselves.

Another tear runs down Nora's face as Bo pulls her into a hug.

BO

It's in the past honey, you have to forgive

yourself for what happened.

Nora pulls away and looks at Bo.

BO

And so do I.

NORA

You're probably right.

BO

I'm always right.

Nora laughs.

BO

But maybe we can work on it

together.

NORA

Maybe.

Nora looks down at the floor.

BO

I thought there was more.

Raising her face to his Bo finds Nora crying again.

BO

Come one honey, all of it.

NORA

I'm just scared Bo. I know that

so much of what happened was

my fault and I don't blame you

for leaving me, not for a minute,

but –

BO

But it killed you when I walked

away from you.

Nora nods.

BO

I know.

NORA

I just – I don't think I could do

it again Bo. If for some reason we –

I just don't know if my heart could

stand to lose you again.

BO

I know my heart couldn't take losing

you. That's why we fix it Red. You

and I both made so many mistakes

before, but we know now and we can

make sure not to do it again.

NORA

But we'll make new ones.

BO

We will. But Nora, one of our biggest

mistakes was letting other people in. We

let Lindsay and Sam and Pa and all these

other people meddle in our marriage. We

stopped communicating with each other

and let them be a part of what happened

between us.

Nora nods knowingly.

BO

No more. From now on, it's you, me and

Matthew. We're the only three people who

matter. No one else is invited. We have

to be open and honest with each other, no

secrets, no third parties.

She isn't so sure.

BO

Nora look at me. I tried it with someone

else, we both did. Not Lindsay, not Melanie,

not Gabrielle, none of them worked. None

of them made me happy. None of them

are you. It's you Nora, you're it. You

always were and you always will be.

Giving in Nora reaches out and takes Bo in her arms.

NORA

I love you Bo Buchanan.

(kisses him)

You are the love of my life. I've

always loved you. I never stopped

and I never will.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter Bo kisses Nora again.

NORA

(rests her forehead on Bo's)

So, now what do we do?

BO

We take it slow. We start over and we

get to know each other again.

NORA

You mean we start dating?

BO

(laughs)

Yeah, we start dating.

NORA

Ok.

BO

And, for our first date, I think we

should go home and check on our

son. He's pretty worried about his

mom you know.

NORA

(nods)

Well, I guess we've already managed

the first hurdle.

BO

What's that?

NORA

(playing)

You've already met my son and you

love him.

BO

(laughing)

No doubt about that. And I guess

I can assume you're kind of fond

of my little boy?

NORA

Crazy about him.

Leaning in Nora steals another quick kiss.

BO

We'll get Matthew to bed and you

can make me one of your really bad

cups of coffee.

Nora smiles and slugs Bo in the shoulder.

NORA

Hey! This is a first date, remember?

For all you know I make a perfectly

fabulous cup of coffee.

Bo rolls his eyes and smiles as he helps Nora put her jacket back on.

BO

Red?

NORA

Yeah?

BO

I love you.

They can't help themselves and have to have just one more kiss.

NORA

I love you.

BO

And I haven't forgotten about the

letters. We're going to talk about

those.

NORA

We will.

BO

Come on. You're riding with me.

We'll worry about your car tomorrow.

Taking Nora by the hand Bo intertwines his fingers with hers and leads her out

of his office.


End file.
